A Father's Love
by CCangel
Summary: Erica Richards is Regina and Daniel's daughter. She's a daddy's girl. What happens when she brings a young man to meet her father? Originally titled "You'll Always Be My Baby."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erica Richards was on her way to Storybrooke to see her parents. She was the only daughter of Regina Mills and Daniel Richards. Erica was the splitting image of her mother. There was no mistaking her for anyone else's child.

This whole situation would be so much easier if she other sisters. But no, her parents just had to go and have twin boys after her.

"_Why am I the only girl?"_

"Hey, you're daydreaming," said the person beside her.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous, that's all."

The passenger on the other side of her was Scott Williams, her boyfriend. She was bringing him to meet her father. Scott had met her mother when she visited New York.

Scott grabbed her hand. "It's going to be all right."

"I know. My father is not an easy man to please when it comes to the boyfriend department. He's overprotective."

"Well, if you were my daughter, I would be the same way. Someone has to protect you," Scott replied.

"I can protect myself," she said proudly.

Erica wished Henry were here with her. He had a way of calming her. Her big brother already put Scott through the ringer so how hard can it be with dad.

They were almost there. _"Please let this work out."_

Regina sat at her mirror brushing her hair. Her daughter was coming home and she couldn't be more excited.

"Regina!" cried Daniel.

Regina turned to face her husband. He was holding up two shirts: a blue and a black one. "Which one should I wear?"

"You should wear the blue one. It brings out your eyes."

Daniel proceeded to put on his shirt. "Now, what's this young man's name?"

"His name is Scott Williams, dear."

"And what does he do again?" asked Daniel.

"Sweetheart, we've been over this. Scott is a defense attorney."

"At least he has a good profession. So is that how he met Erica?"

"Yes, they met in a law and ethics class. They hit it off."

"Well, he better be treating her right. And how come you've met him before me?"

Regina laughed. "He just happened to have a break when I visited Erica. Honey, you have to relax."

"Relax? She's my baby girl. I have a reason to worry. You want to know why? She looks just like you. She's as beautiful as you and guys her age only want one thing."

"Danny, Erica and I have had the talk already."

Daniel's eyes widened. "When? Why wasn't I present?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "When she was 16 and no girl wants to have that type of conversation with her dad."

Daniel then had a horrible thought. "Regina, you don't think she's pregnant, do you? It's that the reason she's bringing him. If the bastard knocked up our daughter, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands. Gina, I'm not ready to be a grandfather. We're still trying to get our sons through college."

Regina stood in front of him. "Calm down before you burst something. I'm sure Erica is not pregnant. She just wants you to get to know the man in her life. You know, I don't see you going this ballistic when John and Jacob bring someone home."

"That's completely different," said Daniel.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Why? Because their boys."

"Precisely," said Daniel.

"Men. Listen sweetie, they'll be here in a few minutes. Try to behave yourself."

Daniel gave a mischievous grin and pulled her closer. "What do I get if I behave myself?"

Regina giggled. "You get me. So don't screw this dinner up for our daughter." She pulled out of his embrace and went downstairs.

Erica reached the town line. Everything looked the same since her last visit six months ago. Honestly, this place wasn't going to change. She missed home terribly.

"So this is Storybrooke," said Scott.

Erica nodded her head.

"What do your parents do?"

"My mother is the mayor and my father is a stable hand," Erica replied.

"And they met here in Storybrooke?" asked Scott.

"Yes, technically. They knew each other before but they took some time apart."

How could she tell him that her parents were from another realm called the Enchanted Forest. Her mother was the Evil Queen and her father was killed by her grandmother, then brought back to life by Dr. Frankenstein. Her stepsister was Snow White and everyone in town is a fairy tales character. No, ease him into it.

Erica pulled up to house. "We're here."

Regina heard the car pull up. "Daniel, they're here."

They doorbell rang and Regina answered. "Erica!" she exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"It's good to see you too mom," Erica replied.

Erica saw her father standing there and smiled. "Hi daddy!"

She ran over to him and jumped in his arms. "I've missed you."

Daniel held her tight before putting her down. "I've missed you too, pumpkin."

Daniel saw Regina hugging Scott. After their embrace was over, Daniel walked over. "You must be Scott."

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you Mr. Richards." Scott extended his hand toward Daniel.

Regina nudged him. Daniel shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Scott. Let's go into the living room."

Erica dragged Scott into the room while Regina held Daniel back. "Be nice, dear."

Daniel nodded. "No one is going to be good enough for my little girl."

Regina giggled. "Just give him a chance. If he screws up somewhere down the line, he'll have to us to deal with."

Author's Note: I don't know where I'm going with this story yet. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner, Regina had Scott help her do the dishes while Daniel talked with Erica. Daniel escorted his daughter into the living room. They sat across from each other. Erica knew this conversation was inevitable.

"Daddy, what do you think?" she asked.

Daniel set his gaze upon her face. She really did look like Regina. She had her mother's spirit: fiery, stubborn, and headstrong.

"Earth to daddy," Erica said laughing.

"Sorry. Yes, Scott. He seems nice. How did you meet him?"

"I met him in a law and ethics class. We did a mock trial where I was the prosecutor and he was the defense attorney."

"Did you win the case?" asked Daniel.

"I did. I am my mother's daughter," Erica winked.

He took a seat next to her. "Yes, you are."

Erica leaned her head on Daniel's shoulder. "You can tell me what you really think?"

"I have to get to know him. Does he know about your mother and me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Erica Danielle Richards," he stated.

"Okay. No, he doesn't. That's not exactly first date conversation."

"True but you need to tell him before you get in too deep. Your mother and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Trust me, he won't hurt me. You know, Henry already put Scott through the ringer," Erica said.

"Good. But Scott still has to pass through me. Your mom thinks he's nice."

"Really? I thought she would be harder on him than you," Erica answered.

"Why would you think that? Yes, your mother is fiercely protective of you. However, I think I'm worse. You're my little girl and no one is good enough for you. Tell me, honestly, are you pregnant?"

Erica shot up her head and looked at Daniel in shock. "What?! No, I'm not!"

"Thank God. Please don't make me a grandfather so soon," Daniel said.

"Daddy, I promise. Besides, mom told me all about the birds and the bees."

"I know. She told me that tonight. Why didn't you ask me?"

"I did once," said Erica. Daniel gave her a confused look.

"I was 6 years old and I asked you where babies come from. Dad, you looked like you were going to have a heart attack. All you said is that babies come from love and I wasn't going to have a baby until I reached 40."

"It's coming back to me now," said Daniel. He remembered the feeling of panic when his daughter asked him that question.

"I went to mom instead. She's birthed 3 babies. I think mom knows what she's talking about."

Daniel just nodded. "Oh, where is he staying?"

"I thought he could sleep in the guest room," Erica said shyly.

Daniel smirked. "Nice try. I won't have a boy trying to sneak to my daughter's room in the middle of the night. Besides, I would sleep outside your door with my shotgun."

"Daddy, it's the middle of the night."

"Don't care. I'll drive him to the hotel. He can stay there."

"What if I promise you can sleep outside my door?" Erica asked.

Daniel shook his head no. Erica knew there was no persuading him.

"All right. I'll go tell him."

"I'll tell him," said Daniel.

Erica kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you daddy even though you can be a little dramatic."

"I love you too. I'm your father. It's my job to be dramatic."

Father and daughter headed to the kitchen.

Scott was telling Regina about his law school experience.

Regina turned her head and saw her family there. "Hey, you two."

"Regina, it's late and I need to take Scott to Granny's hotel."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Ok."

Daniel looked at Scott waiting for a reaction. "Mr. Richards, my things are in the car. I'll go get them."

"I'll walk you out," Erica said. The couple went to the car.

"What are up to? We have enough room," Regina said.

"I know that but I don't want him staying here. He's not her husband and no boy is going to sneak into her room on my watch," Daniel replied.

"Ok. Take him. You're going to really test him these next few days."

"You bet," said Daniel.

Scott and Erica came back in. "Don't put your bags down Scott. I'm on my way," Daniel shouted from the kitchen.

Daniel kissed Regina on the temple. "Be right back."

Daniel made his way to the foyer. "You ready?"

"Yes sir," said Scott.

Daniel signaled Scott to go outside. He turned to his daughter. "I won't be long."

Erica nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, what is dad doing? He never gives the boys this much grief."

"True, dear. I give them grief. Your father is just being your father. Hey, it could be worse."

"How so?" asked Erica.

"Your father could have invited David, Hook, August and Neal over and given Scott the Storybrooke tour."

"Oh, no! The last guy stopped speaking to me after that whole debacle," said Erica.

"We never liked him anyway," said Regina. "Come on, we can talk while your father is out."

They headed upstairs.

Daniel came back home to find his girls in his room. He smiled as Erica sat between Regina's legs while she brushed Erica's hair.

"Ladies," Daniel said.

"Is Scott okay?" asked Erica.

"He's fine. He's settled in his room. We're going to have breakfast in the morning."

"All right. Go easy on him daddy. I like him," Erica pleaded.

"I won't be too hard on him," Daniel said.

Erica got up off the floor, kissed her parents goodnight, and went to her room.

Daniel closed the door and leaned against it. "I thought I could do this. I thought I could handle Erica bringing home boys. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Regina walked up to him. "Babe, you're doing just fine. I would be more worried if you didn't behave this way."

"How come you're not as freaked out?" he asked.

Regina went to her drawer and pulled out an envelope. "I had a background check done on him. Remember Henry's girlfriend, Rachel… she can do them."

Daniel took out the papers. "I knew I liked her." He sat on the bed looking at them. "I suppose he' s not a thief or a serial killer. But I can't ask him questions on stuff I'm technically not supposed to know about."

"That's why you wait for him to tell you his life story. If he tells you anything different from what the papers say, you'll know he's hiding something," Regina said.

Daniel put the envelope back in the drawer. "I should have known you had a trick up your sleeve. Does Erica know about this?"

"No she doesn't. You aren't the only overprotective parent around here. We're in the business of making sure her heart doesn't get broken."

Daniel pulled her closer. "You are truly wonderful my queen."

"I know. That's why you married me," said Regina.

"And so modest," he teased. "Didn't you promise me something?"

Regina giggled. "I did, didn't I?" She crashed her lips onto his. Daniel picked her up and placed her on the bed never breaking contact.

Regina pulled back a little. "We have to be quiet since Erica's down the hall."

"I'm not the one who gets loud," Daniel said.

Instead of responding, Regina kissed him again.

Erica was about to drift off to sleep when Scott texted her. "Good night, my love."

Erica texted back: "Good night, Scotty."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel and Scott met at Granny's diner the next day. Daniel decided that it was time for him to get to know Scott. What better way to do that than to test him. He took the liberty of inviting David.

"Scott, what would you like?" asked Daniel.

"Waffles sound good," Scott replied.

"Waffles it is. Ruby, two waffle orders," he called out.

"You get along with everybody in this town it seems," Scott said.

"When you've lived in this town for as long as I have, you get to be friends with most of them."

Scott nodded.

Ruby brought the food. Daniel thanked her and she walked off.

"Scott, tell me a little more about yourself."

"I'm from the Midwest. I grew up in Kansas City, Missouri and I went to NYU for college. Both of my parents are veterinarians. I have one sister who's studying to be a nurse."

_So far so good._

"What made you want to be a lawyer?" asked Daniel.

"My uncle is a lawyer. He's a defense attorney. I've always admired him the courtroom," Scott replied.

Soon David walked into Granny's. Daniel beckoned him to over and sit beside him.

"I hope you don't mind but I've invited a friend," Daniel said.

"Not at all," said Scott.

David approached the table. "Hello."

"Hey. David I would like you to meet Erica's friend, Scott."

David extended his hand and Scott grasped it.

"_He seems like a nice fellow." _

Erica was always like a sister to him. He knew what it was like to want to protect a daughter. He nearly tried to kill Hook when he learned he was dating Emma.

David took a seat and Ruby walked over to him. "The usual?"

"Yes, Ruby," he said.

Ruby came back with pancakes, bacon, eggs and a cup of coffee.

"Scott, how do you know Erica?" asked David.

"We met at law school. May I ask what is your relationship with Erica?"

"I am family friend. I'm Erica's godfather."

Scott got a phone call. "Excuse me, I need to take this."

David and Daniel nodded their heads.

"Does he know about us? About Storybrooke and magic?" asked David.

"No. Erica hasn't mentioned one word about us. She's going to have to tell him soon," said Daniel.

"Can he be trusted once Erica tells him?"

"I hope so, " said Daniel.

Scott came back. "That was my mother checking on me."

"What's her name?" asked David.

"Patricia," he replied.

"_He's still telling the truth," _Daniel thought.

They continued eating breakfast when Snow rushed into the dinner. She scanned the room and found Daniel, David, and Scott sitting at the booth.

"Daniel, you need to get to the hospital. It's Regina."

They hurriedly put cash on the table and ran out of the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daniel , Scott and Snow rushed to the hospital. When they got there, they saw Regina lying in a hospital bed behind the glass window. Erica was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

Daniel and Scott walked into the room while Snow waited in the holding room. Erica lifted up her head when she heard footsteps. She rushed to her father and ran into his arms.

"What happened?" asked Daniel.

"She passed out," Erica said.

"Was she dehydrated?" asked Scott.

Erica noticed Scott's presence. "Yes," she said a little too quickly. Only Daniel picked up on that.

"Are you ok?" asked Scott. Erica approached him. "I'm fine. Thanks for coming with dad."

"No problem. Is there anything I can do for either of you?" asked Scott.

"No thanks."

Daniel now was sitting at Regina's bedside. Dr. Whale came in.

"Yes, our-" He noticed Scott standing there. _"New visitor. So much for saying our Evil Queen."_

Whale looked at his notes. "Our patient did dehydrate. We put her on fluids. She can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Whale" Erica said. He nodded and walked out.

She turned to Scott. "On the second thought, can you go to the vending machine and get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure. Anything for you Mr. Richards?"

Daniel shook his head no. His eyes never left Regina's. Erica signaled Scott that they needed a minute and he left.

Erica closed the glass door. "What really happened? You were too quick to say your mother dehydrated and I bet you told Whale to say she was dehydrated," said Daniel.

"I did just in case Scott did come. Mom passed out using magic. We were practicing and I told her to not overdo it but she didn' t listen."

"Why were you practicing?" asked Daniel.

Erica bit her lip. "I needed help controlling myself. I've been off lately."

Daniel turned around. "Off how?"

"Well…it seems that whenever I get overemotional about something, stuff starts happening. One day I was in my apartment and I got mad about a case and I kind of shook the building."

"You shook the building?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Literally, the building was shaking. People thought an earthquake was happening."

"Erica, you could have hurt yourself or someone else?"

"I know. That's why I needed mom's help."

"Next time, make your mother sit down. She's not as young as she once was. She does like to think she is."

"Considering you and mom should be about 90 years old by now," Erica said.

Daniel smirked. "I'll tell Snow what's going on." He left as Scott walked back in.

"Erica, here's your water."

She took it. "Thanks Scott. You know you don't have to stay. It's all right. Mom will be fine by tomorrow."

"I want to stay," Scott said.

Daniel and Snow looked on as Erica and Scott interacted.

"Daniel, does Scott know about us?" asked Snow.

"He doesn't have any clue. Dr. Whale was about to say something but stopped when he saw Scott. I'm afraid that once she tells him, it's not going to end up well for her. Then I'll have to kill him."

Snow chuckled. "You sound like David. Erica is a big girl."

"I know. Still I won't totally trust him until he can keep Erica's secret," Daniel replied.

Daniel told Snow to go on home. He walked into the hospital room.

"Scott, I think we should leave now. I want Erica to spend some time with her mom," he said.

Scott nodded. "I'll call you later," he whispered to her.

Scott followed Daniel out of the door.

Erica climbed in bed with Regina and laid there for most of the afternoon.

By nightfall, Regina stirred out her of slumber. She felt a heavy weight on her chest. She looked down to see her daughter sleeping.

She ran her fingers through her daughter's black hair.

Erica felt her mother movements and sat up. "Mom?"

"Hey baby girl," Regina replied.

Erica tightened her grip around Regina. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who overexerted myself," Regina argued.

"If I hadn't asked you in the first place you wouldn't be in this hospital bed," she shot back.

"Erica," Regina said firmly. Her daughter looked at her. "I'm here to help you with your magic. Nevertheless, I am confused on why all of the sudden it is out of control. You learned to control it years ago."

"I know but lately my magic takes over when I get overly emotional."

"What is upsetting you?" asked Regina. "Is Scott upsetting you?"

"Not really. It's these cases I've been working on."

Regina wasn't convinced. "Are you sure Scott isn't doing anything to you? You can tell me and your father."

"He's been talking about marriage," said Erica.

"Marriage? Sweetheart you are about to finish law school. Weddings can wait," said Regina.

"I know. See his parents got married after knowing each other for 3 months," Erica said.

"I see and he thinks the same will happen with you and him," said Regina. Erica nodded in response.

"Does your father know about this?"

"No and you can't tell dad, Henry, John or Jacob."

"It stays between us girls for now. Sweetheart if you ever feel you can't control your magic, call me. I'll hop on a plane," said Regina.

"Mom, you can't exactly use magic in New York. New York isn't Storybrooke."

"I found that out very quickly," Regina said.

"You need to tell Scott who we are. If you want, your father and I will be there with you," Regina continued.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own," Erica replied.

"Where is Daniel anyway?" asked Regina.

"Dad went home for a while. He wanted to give us some time alone."

"Always thinking about others," Regina whispered. "Let me call him."

Regina called home. On the third ring, Daniel answered.

"Hello," Daniel said.

"Hey Danny," Regina said.

"Gina, you're awake. How long have you been awake? Are you okay? Is Erica still with you?"

"Slow down. I've only been awake for a few minutes. I'm okay and Erica is still here."

She heard Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm coming to the hospital."

"Don't do that. It's getting late. Please come in the morning," Regina pleaded.

"You know any other time you would have my head for not being there," Daniel said.

"I know but Erica is here. I'm fine," Regina said.

"All right. You win. I'll be there tomorrow morning to come get you. Good night Gina. Love you," Daniel said.

"Good night my love," Regina said and she hung up the phone.

Erica smiled. "Nice counter argument, mom. You should have been a lawyer instead of mayor."

"Perhaps. Being Queen had its advantages and so did being mayor," said Regina.

"I bet it did," said Erica. "Mom how did you know when dad was the one?"

"I knew it from the first day I met him. He loved me. He accepted all of me. Not just the parts that was good. Your dad was my true love. In your case, make sure Scott loves you wholeheartedly. He will learn to accept you for you, flaws and all. He will support you and stick by your side through the bad times."

"Thanks. I love you mom."

"I love you too Erica."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel woke up the next morning to the sound of a doorbell. He wondered who it could be. Surely, Snow hadn't brought Regina and Erica from the hospital already without calling.

He got up and reached for his robe hanging on the closet door. He walked downstairs. He opened to door and there standing before him was his sons.

Jacob, John and Henry stood there with bags in their hands.

"Hey dad," said John.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Daniel.

"Henry told us mom was in the hospital. Is she okay? What happened? Erica didn't give us any details," said Jacob.

"You mother is fine. She overexerted herself using magic. She was helping your sister," Daniel replied.

"Can we come in?" asked Henry. "We can't stand out here all day."

"Sorry. Just surprised to see you all," said Daniel.

The boys walked in each hugging Daniel. "Did you boys eat?"

"We ate on the way. Can we go see mom now?" asked Jacob.

"Let me get ready. See you in a few minutes," Daniel said. He went back upstairs.

"So mom is going to be surprised. Henry, are you going to see Emma?" asked John.

"After I see mom. I also want to check on Scott," Henry replied.

"That boyfriend of hers. We still haven't met him," said Jacob.

"He's cool. I guess he loves Erica. Perhaps we should all go to the hotel together," said Henry.

"Our own version of the Storybrooke tour. I like it. We did learn from the best. I'm in," said Jacob.

"Me too," said John.

Daniel came back down. "You guys ready?'"

Regina was sitting up eating breakfast. She noticed Erica twirling a necklace in her hand.

"What's on your mind?" asked Regina.

"Scott. I'm trying to figure out how to tell him about everything," said Erica.

There was a knock on the door and Daniel walked in. He kissed Erica on the temple and maneuvered his way to Regina.

"Hey Gina," he said. He stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied.

"I have a surprise for you," Daniel said.

"You do?"

Daniel waved the boys in.

"Hey mom!" they said in unison. They brought stuffed animals and balloons.

Regina's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! You're here!"

Her sons bombarded her with hugs and kisses. Regina laughed.

She looked at her twin boys. They looked so much like Daniel. She eyed Henry. Her little boy was a grown man.

"How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Erica called me. I called John and Jacob and we headed over here," Henry answered.

"I'm glad you all came. All my children under one roof again."

Dr. Whale came in with the discharge papers. "Your majesty, your discharge papers."

Regina grabbed the papers. "You've been wanting to say that all day."

"I have. Take care of yourself," Whale responded. He walked out of the room.

"All right kids, go wait by the car. Your mother needs to get dressed."

They kids left and Daniel closed the door and close the curtain. "Gina, we need to talk."

"I know, dear."

"You have to be careful. I don't need you going to an early grave," Daniel stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. You needn't worry."

"Considering you put yourself in the hospital, I need to be concern."

Regina finished getting dressed and walked up to her husband. "I understand you're upset with me but really I'm fine. I just wanted to help our daughter. Can you fault for me that?"

Daniel sighed. "I can't fault you for that." He stroked her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. We should get out there before one of the kids come back."

Daniel smirked and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Ok."

He grabbed her hand and they walked out to the car.

When they got to the car, Henry put Regina's bag in the car. "I'll drive," Henry said.

After dropping Daniel, Regina and Erica off the boys went to the town's only hotel.

Scott was resting on the bed when he heard a knock and then voices outside his door. It sounded like men's voices.

"Yes," he said as he opened the door.

"Henry," said Scott. He eyed the other two men next to Henry.

"Hi Scott. These two are John and Jacob, Erica's other brothers. May we come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The boys entered Scott's room and stood in the middle of it. Scott felt a little intimidated. He felt he was going to be interrogated.

"Look Scott since you're going to be family, we thought we should get to know you better. How about you hang out with us?" asked Henry.

By the way, these are my brothers John and Jacob.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Scott said.

Jacob said, "Likewise."

John and Jacob shook Scott's hand. "Scott we want you to feel welcomed. We are going to the woods to hang out and just relax. Just the boys you know," John said.

"You're inviting me?" asked Scott.

"Yep. You're one of the boys now," said Henry. "Let's go," he continued.

Henry drove them to the woods.

After they got there, the men decided to go to sit by the well.

"What's a well doing here in the middle of the woods?" asked Scott.

Jacob decided to take this one. "The founders of Storybrooke put this well here as the main source of water for the townspeople. They needed to get water somehow. It was also use a meeting place for the townsfolk."

Henry and John just listened. Jacob had been practicing that well story for years. He was now able to say it with a straight fate.

"That's cool. How long has Storybrooke been around? The name seems pretty strange though," Scott said.

"Trust me Scott, we get weird looks from people sometimes. After a while, we said we from Portland. Keeps us from having long conversations," said Henry.

Scott nodded in understanding. "Who came up with the town name?"

"Somebody who liked fairytales," John said. Jacob nudged his brother in the stomach.

"Stupid I know. Apparently the name stuck because none of the townspeople objected," Jacob said.

"_Considering everyone except mom was under a curse," _Henry thought.

"Enough about Storybrooke. Tell us about you," said Henry.

Scott went to explain his upbringing, his decision to go to law school and his relationship with Erica.

John and Jacob stood up while Henry didn't move. Jacob approached Scott. He held out his hand to lift Scott up.

Scott got up off the ground. "Scott, you seem like a pretty nice guy. I know you care about my sister. I just want to say thank you for treating my sister with respect," said Jacob.

"Erica is a nice girl. She is what I hoped to find in a girlfriend," Scott answered.

John smiled. "We appreciate that and one more thing, please don't break her heart."

"I won't John," said Scott. John approached him and suddenly hit him in the stomach. Scott bowed over.

"In case you do, that's what you're going to get," John stated. "Just a warning."

Scott managed to stand up straight. "What did you hit me for?" asked Scott.

"I wanted to give you the Storybrooke tour. Normally there would be a crew of about six people taking turns testing the potential suitor but we're short. You got lucky, you only got hit once in the stomach," said John.

"I see. You all are protective of Erica," Scott said still holding his stomach.

"She's our only sister. She may be older than John and Jacob but we all treat her as the younger sibling," said Henry. "Since you took the hit and didn't fight back, you passed."

"I passed," Scott said.

"Yes. Anybody who can keep self-control after getting hit proves he is either stupid or doesn't want to upset the girlfriend," said Henry. "We know you aren't stupid so we guess you chose the latter option."

"Now that's done, we'll take you home to see Erica. Please don't try to go anywhere private. Think of us as three versions of dad. You got the John, the overprotective one. You got me, the observant one and Henry, the dangerous one. Are we clear on the rules?" asked Jacob.

"Clear," said Scott.

"Good, let's get going," said Jacob.

They reached Regina and Daniel's home hungry. They went inside to smell food cooking.

"Mom! Dad! Erica!" yelled Henry.

Regina and Erica came out of the kitchen. "Henry, what's with the yelling?" asked Regina.

"Sorry mom. Just wanted to announce that we're home," he said.

"I'm glad you're home dear," said Regina. She looked at her other sons. "I'm glad you all are here. Scott, it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you Mrs. Richards. I'm glad you're out of the hospital as well," Scott replied.

Regina smiled. "Thanks dear. Are you boys hungry?"

"Yes. We went out to the woods with Scott to show him around," said Jacob.

Regina and Erica both arched eyebrows. They truly were mother and daughter.

"Really? Did you all have a nice time?" asked Erica while eyeing each of them closely.

"We did Erica. We bonded," said Scott.

"All right. I'll accept that," Erica said.

"Come on into the kitchen. We made lasagna," Erica said.

"Actually, you all go on ahead. I have to see Emma," Henry said.

Regina nodded. "Well, have a good time. See you later." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Oh, Rachel says hi," Henry said.

Regina smiled. "Tell her to call me sometime."

"On second thought, I'll walk you to the front door," Regina said. She told everyone else to go into the kitchen.

They got to the door. "Do you mind if Rachel comes into town tomorrow?"

"Not a problem. You know that," said Regina.

"I know. That way you can chat with your co-conspirator," Henry teased.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Regina innocently.

"I don't know…maybe it has to do with a background check on Scott," Henry said.

Regina's eyes widen. "You know about that."

Henry chuckled and kissed his mother on the forehead. "Good job mom. I had the same thought so when I asked Rachel to do one, she informed me of your request."

"A mother protects her children."

"You do a good job of it," Henry said. Regina smiled in response. They had reached a point of trust and respect several years ago. Their relationship improved even the more with Erica's birth.

Regina cupped his cheek. "You'll always be my little boy."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom, I know. Love you too." He walked out the door and Regina headed to the kitchen.

She saw her children laughing and talking with another. She saw Erica lean into Scott. It reminded her of the way she used to lean into Daniel at the dinner table when they were alone.

Regina was happy. She had an amazing husband and amazing kids. Although, her kids had a knack for driving her up the wall at times. Her casting that curse was worth it because she finally had her happy ending.

"Mom, is dad coming?" asked Jacob.

"He got called in and has to work late. It's just us," said Regina. She grabbed a plate and put her food on there. As she was waiting for the food to warm, she had an idea.

"Kids, how about we have a little get together at the house tomorrow night? We can invite Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Archie, and a few others."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go make the calls after dinner," John offered.

"Thank you sweetheart," Regina said. She took her plate and sat at the dinner table.

After dinner was over, Erica left and hung out with Scott for a little while and the boys went up to their rooms and unpacked.

Regina sat in her study looking at photo albums. There were so many pictures of the kids as babies, teenagers and eventually adults. She couldn't help but tear up at them. She didn't notice Daniel walk into the room.

"Gina," he called out. She lifted up her head, walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you too," said Daniel. He looked at Regina and brushed hair out of her face. He saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She chuckled. "Nothing. I was just looking at the photo albums and I'm just thankful for the life we share."

He smirked. "I'm glad you're happy. We make a good team."

Regina wrapped her arms around his torso. "We do." She kissed him and soon they deepened the kiss.

Jacob walked in on them. "Oh," he said. Regina and Daniel broke apart. Regina saw Jacob standing in the entrance over Daniel's shoulder.

"Yes Jacob," she said.

"Um…yeah, so John has secured spots for the dinner party tomorrow night. Snow, David, Emma, August, Archie, Ruby, Bae and Tamara are coming. Gold and Belle won't be able to come though."

"Thanks dear," Regina said.

He hurriedly went back upstairs. Daniel and Regina started chuckling at their son's embarrassment.

"What dinner party?" asked Daniel.

"Just something I thought of. I figured with the kids in town, we can have a little get together," Regina replied.

"Sounds good. I assume the party will be around 7:30pm," Daniel said.

"Correct."

Soon Daniel's stomach began to rumble. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna and salad."

"I'm starving," Daniel said.

"Well my dear stable boy, let's get you fed," she teased.

They went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Erica and Scott were at the docks.

"Scotty, what do you think of Storybrooke? I know we really haven't gotten a chance to be together since my mom and all."

"I like it. It reminds me of home. Your brothers took me out to the woods for that whole Storybrooke tour thing."

"Did they hurt you?" asked Erica who was getting visibly angry.

Scott held up his hands. "Relax, no damage done. They just warned me that I'd better treat you right. I probably would have done the same with my sister."

Erica leaned back on the bench and folded her arms across her chest. "Still, they shouldn't have done that."

Scott guided her closer to him. "It's okay."

"I guess you are officially welcomed to the family."

"I hope so," Scott said.

Erica started to yawn. "We'd better get back. Time to take you back to the hotel."

They got in the car and drove to the hotel. Erica walked Scott up to his room. He kissed her good night and went inside.

He laid his coat on the bed and sat down. He pulled out an object, looked at it, and smiled.

Tomorrow, Erica would get the surprise of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daniel awakened to peace and quiet the next morning. He reached over for his wife but felt nothing but cold sheets. He slowly got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to see Erica drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Good morning," said Daniel. Erica looked up to see Daniel in the doorway.

"Good morning daddy," she replied. "Your breakfast is in the fridge."

"Where is everybody?" asked Daniel.

"Mom went to the office and the boys went to the stables," said Erica. "We got up pretty early and we didn't want to wake you."

He nodded and smiled. He went to the refrigerator and then put is food in the microwave.

He turned to his daughter. "It's good to have you home. I know it's been six months since your last visit but I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

Daniel sat down at the table with his breakfast in hand. "What do you have plan for today?"

"I'm going to show Scott more of Storybrooke and then mom and I are going shopping," Erica replied.

"You like Scott, don't you? Are you in love with him?" asked Daniel.

"I do like Scott. Love? I don't know. We're still getting to know each other," she replied.

"You never know a person fully no matter how hard you think you do. Your mother manages to surprise me every now and then. Sometimes there's no figuring her out."

"But you've been married for a hundred years," she joked.

Daniel laughed. "That's true. He's on his best behavior now and I assume the both of you have not been tested in a real way yet. You'll know what kind a man he is when trouble hits his front door. I want you to be happy with your decision to be with Scott. However, if you ever need, I'm a phone call away."

"I know dad. Scott and I are taking things slow. Oh, please tell the boys to not beat up my boyfriend anymore. They tried to do their own version of your Storybrooke tour routine," Erica.

Daniel gave a proud look. "I take it they didn't use magic or anything. I assume they just hit him in the stomach as a warning. Good for them."

"Dad!" cried Erica.

"What? You'll understand when you have children one day. Kiddo, they're just looking out."

"Like father, like sons," Erica said with a frown.

Daniel got up and pulled Erica into a hug. "Love you."

Erica sighed and hugged Daniel tighter. "Love you too. I have to go get ready." She let go of him and headed upstairs.

"_I had to have a daughter who's exactly like her mother."_

Meanwhile, Regina was in her office looking over the budget. She heard a knock on the door. She really didn't have time to deal with any visitors right now.

"Come in," Regina yelled.

"Does the Queen not want to be disturbed?" asked the person.

Regina looked up from her notes. "Rachel!"

"Hi your majesty," Rachel teased.

Regina walked in front of her desk and hugged Rachel. She took a minute to look at Rachel. She still had the same dark hair that went to her shoulders. Slender build and brown eyes. Sometimes, it was like looking at Erica. "How's my future daughter-in-law?"

"I'm fine. Henry has to propose first, you know. Did Henry tell you I was coming? Hope it's all right," Erica said.

"Of course, dear. You are the only girl I approve of for Henry. Let me know if my son screws it up," said Regina.

Rachel chuckled. "I missed you. Too bad Emma doesn't really like me."

"You remind Emma of me. Naturally, you two will bump heads. She'll come around," said Regina.

"It's been almost two years!" cried Rachel.

"Don't worry about Ms. Swan. You passed my test so that's all that matters," Regina said.

"You two still don't get along?" asked Rachel.

Regina snorted. "We tolerate each other for Henry. We have managed to form some sort of relationship."

"Ok. So when you will be finished with your work to go shopping?" asked Rachel.

"I have to work for another hour and then I'll be ready. Erica is town so I'd plan to go with her," Regina replied.

"How is my little sister doing?" asked Rachel.

"She's fine. She brought Scott to meet us," Regina replied.

"Is the verdict still out on him?" asked Rachel.

"He's okay for now. Henry, John and Jacob took him out for a ride to the woods. Let's just say Mr. Williams was warned of the ramifications of breaking Erica's heart."

Rachel laughed. "I don't know how I ended up in this bizarre family."

"You can blame Henry for that. How's life at the bureau?"

"Hectic but I love it. Enough about me. How are you? Henry told me you were in the hospital," Rachel said now concerned.

Rachel waved her hand. "I'm fine. I just overexerted myself in helping Erica."

"Okay…as long as you don't do it again," Rachel said.

"I promise. I will try not to end up in the hospital," Regina said.

"I've taken up too much of your time already. I should get back to Mary Margaret's."

"You're staying with Snow and David," said Regina.

"I figured you had a house full and Mary Margaret invited me to stay over. Are you mad?"

"No, not mad. We have enough room at the house."

"Well, I did have another reason. I didn't want to stay at the house because of Erica. I mean, if you and Daniel allowed me to stay when Scott couldn't…"

"I see your point," said Regina. "I'll meet you at the clothing store in one hour."

"See you then," said Rachel and she left.

Regina watched her go. Regina could remember when Henry brought her home. Rachel impressed her with her intelligence and kindness but more importantly her love for Henry. She was sweet but fiercely protective. In some ways, she reminded Regina of her younger self in the Enchanted Forest. She never understood why Emma never truly liked her. To Regina, Rachel was a welcomed addition.

Her phone rang. She went to it and saw it was Erica.

"Hi sweetheart," said Regina.

"Hey mom. I was just checking on you."

Those words made Regina's heart swell. "I'm fine sweetheart. I'm having someone meet us at the boutique."

"Cool. Who is it?" asked Erica.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Regina. "Sweetheart, I need to finish up this paperwork. See you soon."

"Bye mom," said Erica and she hung up.

Regina spent the next hour doing paperwork. It was now time to spend some time with her girls.

Regina picked up Erica at the house and they drove to a small boutique. They stood by the door waiting on Regina's guest.

"Mom, who's this surprise guest?" asked Erica.

"Me," said Rachel from behind.

Erica turned around and gasped. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

She hugged Rachel. Erica viewed Rachel as the big sister she never had.

"Henry wanted me to be here. Disappointed that I'm here?" asked Rachel.

"Nope." She turned to Regina. "Mom, how long have you known Rachel was going to be in town?"

"Since yesterday. Let's go shopping."

They entered the shop and spent the next two hours enjoying each other's company.

After Rachel left the store, Regina and Erica picked up some items for the dinner party.

They arrived home to see the boys cleaning and preparing for tonight. Regina just kind of stood there.

"This is what it takes for you all to clean the house? I should've had more parties," Regina said.

Jacob walked over to them. "Mom, we got the cleaning covered."

Regina cupped his cheek. "Thank you Jacob. What else is there left for me to do?"

"Nothing. Dad's cooking and John is putting up to decorations."

"I thought I would come home to an empty house and do all the work," Regina said.

"Mom, we have brains. We are capable of doing stuff," Jacob said.

Regina laughed. "Of course you do, dear. Erica and I are going to go upstairs."

They headed upstairs. Jacob went to the kitchen to see John and Daniel cooking.

"How's it coming?"

"Good. I take your mom and sister were surprised," said Daniel.

"They were. Honestly, I don't think they ever figured we would do something like this."

"It's the least we can do," said John. "Besides, we can't let Jacob cook. He'll burn the kitchen up."

Jacob threw at towel at John. "Very funny."

"Boys," Daniel reprimanded.

"Ok dad," said John.

"Dinner is almost done. You two go up and get ready." They went upstairs.

It was now 7:15 pm and the guests were arriving. Daniel escorted everybody to the living room.

He soon went to check on Regina. He knocked on their bedroom door. "Regina, are you ready?"

Regina stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

Daniel smiled at his wife. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you dear. You are looking pretty handsome yourself," Regina replied.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" asked Daniel extending out his arm for Regina to take.

Regina linked her arm with his and they went downstairs.

Regina welcomed everyone and told all of them to go into the dining room. Daniel and his sons brought out the food. After dinner, the party soon moved to the backyard.

After a few minutes Scott decided to make his announcement. "May I have your attention?"

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"What he is doing?" Daniel whispered to Regina.

Regina shrugged her shoulders in response.

Scott continued. "I just want to say thank you to all of you for being kind and welcoming. I've enjoyed my stay here and I hope to get to know all of you more. I hope you don't mind but I want to show you all how I feel about Erica."

Erica was standing beside him a little confused. She had no idea what Scott was doing.

She turned to see Scott get on one knee. "Scott, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Scott pulled out a ring box. "Erica Richards, will you marry me?"

Everyone was excited for except for Regina and Daniel.

Daniel was about to move to but Regina held him back. She wasn't going to let her husband embarrass Erica.

Erica's mind was racing. This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't know Scott that long and now he was proposing marriage. She couldn't say no, could she? She didn't want to break his heart in front of everyone.

"Scott, I'll marry you," she said. Mostly everyone clapped and congratulated the couple.

Erica looked over to her parents and noticed they weren't too excited about this development. Her heart sank a little. She walked over to them.

"Aren't you two going to say something?" asked Erica.

Regina sighed and hugged her daughter. "Congratulations."

Erica looked at Daniel. "Daddy?"

His expression was unreadable. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I guess I do," said Erica.

Daniel arched an eyebrow but before he could respond Rachel came over. "Erica, come on. We're going out to celebrate your engagement."

Rachel led her away. "You're welcome Erica."

"Thanks for taking me away."

"You'll figure it out tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate," Rachel said.

Regina followed Daniel inside. She knew he was pissed off at the whole situation. She watched him go upstairs and quietly close the bedroom door.

All of the guests came back inside and got their belongings. They said their goodbyes and went out the door.

Regina stopped Scott before he went out. "Welcome to the family," she said in a manner she didn't mean. Only Erica picked up on it.

"Thank you," said Scott.

Erica grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged Scott out the door. Regina went upstairs to see Daniel laying on the bed.

"Daniel," she said cautiously.

"Regina, I'm going to kill him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Honey, you aren't going to kill Scott," Regina said.

He looked at Regina. "You wanna bet on that?"

Regina walked over the bed and sat by Daniel. "If Erica wants to marry Scott, then who are we to stop her? Look at what happened to us."

Daniel sat up. "That's completely different. Your mother was a psycho who could've cared less about what you wanted. She wanted to live vicariously through you. I was a mere stable boy and a peasant in her eyes."

Regina looked down at her hands. "I know what my mother did. It cost us years of separation but I was able to bring you back. However, we are not my parents. I am not going to be like my mother and tell Erica she can't marry Scott. You can't do it either."

"And why not? My daughter agreed to marry someone she has known for what…at least seven months. That is not enough time. He did not even ask for our blessing. For all we know, Scott is not as he seems," Daniel said.

"Daniel, what do you suppose we do?" asked Regina.

Daniel rubbed his eyes and put his face in his hands. "I don't know. I don't like this at all. Erica is not even sure if she wants this."

"The only thing we can do is support her. We will talk to her in the morning before she leaves," Regina said.

Daniel got out of bed, went to the drawer, and pulled out the paperwork on Scott. "Is there anything in this stack that raised a red flag?"

"No, I couldn't find anything," Regina answered. She went up to Daniel and gently took the paperwork out of his hand. "Try to get some sleep."

He nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Regina watched her husband go and then sat on the bed. She should have known something like this would happen. Erica did say Scott had been talking about marriage. If she tried to talk her daughter out of it, Erica would bring up her past with Cora. All Regina could do was hope and pray Erica would come to her senses.

Erica was trying to enjoy the festivities. She couldn't help but think of the disappointing looks on her parents' faces at the announcement. She knew her mom was upset but her dad was furious. She would talk to them in the morning.

"Earth to Erica," Scott whispered.

She turned to her now fiancée. "Sorry, just thinking about all of this. It's so sudden and unexpected."

"I knew right away that you were going to be my wife the minute I saw you," Scott said.

"You did?" asked Erica.

"Absolutely. You're funny, smart, and honest."

Honest. Erica just smiled but her heart was breaking. She had mastered the art of guarding herself. She learned that from her mother. She couldn't let this continue any longer without telling him.

"Scott, I need to say something," said Erica.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She was about to respond but Henry cut her off. "I would like to make a toast. To Erica and Scott, I hope you get your happy ending. Erica is a wonderful woman who I've had the pleasure of knowing. It was yesterday that I was teaching her how to drive. Anyway, my sister is lucky to have you and you, Scott…welcome to the family."

Everyone at the table cheered and raised their glasses toward the couple. Scott and Erica each said thank you.

"I think it's time to get out here," said Erica. "We have to leave in the morning."

Rachel spoke. "I'll drive you home and Henry can take Scott back to the hotel."

A few minutes, Rachel and Erica got in the car. "So, are you ready for this?" asked Rachel.

"I suppose so. I honestly thought you would get married before me," Erica said.

"We're talking about you. Do you want to get married?"

"I do want to get married. The proposal happened so fast," Erica said.

"Then have a very long engagement," Rachel said. "Have you told Scott about Regina or anything about your life in Storybrooke?"

"I'm doing that tomorrow," Erica said.

Rachel pulled up to the white house. "Take care and I'll see you later. Remember what I said."

Erica nodded and got out of the car. She walked inside to find the house dark.

She headed up the stairs and went to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tomorrow, things would get better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daniel and Regina were waiting for Erica to meet them in the living room. It had been a quiet morning. John and Jacob decided to go with Henry to Mary Margaret's.

Erica took her seats across from them. "Ok. Let's talk."

"We want to know if you are sure about this, Erica. We want you to be happy with your choice," Regina said.

"Mom, I'm happy. I want to be married to Scott," she tried to reassure them.

Regina studied her daughter and she knew Erica wasn't ready to get married. "Marriage is a lifetime commitment. It can be wonderful but also difficult. Love is wonderful and all but you need someone who is willing to stand by you. It takes two strong people willing to compromise to make a marriage work."

"You and dad made it work," Erica responded.

"Yes but our circumstances were different. You have time to think this through. Your father and I just want what is best. We love you and we don't want you to get hurt," Regina continued.

Daniel remained silent during the exchange. He finally spoke. "Last night took us by surprise obviously. I'm going to ask you this once. "Do you love him? If so, do you want to be his wife? It's as your mother said, marriage is a lifetime commitment."

"Dad, I love him and I want to be his wife," she said. Daniel nodded his head.

"I'm not comfortable with this. Make sure this is a long engagement. I'm a phone call away. I'll give a Scott a chance."

Erica walked over to her father and hugged him. "You don't have to worry. Everything will be just fine."

The doorbell rang and Erica went to answer the door. Her brothers and Rachel were there.

"Hey everybody," said Erica. She opened the door wider and they all walked past her into the living room.

"Hey mom. Hey dad," said Jacob.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you this morning," said Regina as she eyed the new arrivals.

"Well, we wanted to see Erica before she left and take a few pictures," John explained.

"By all means," said Regina. They took turns snapping pictures of each other.

Regina looked at all of her children and teared up.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked John.

"All my babies are leaving the house again," she said.

They all chuckled.

"Don't worry mom. We'll be back soon," said Jacob.

"You can't get rid of us for long," said Henry joked.

"I'm glad you all are having so much fun at my expense," Regina pouted.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Regina from behind. "My dear, you are an easy target."

"Wow. I'm glad to know you're on my side," she said to Daniel. He kissed her temple.

"When are you all plan on coming back?" asked Daniel.

"When we get free time I guess," said Henry. "Although, Rachel may not get a day off anytime soon."

"That's life at the bureau. I'll visit when I can," Rachel said.

Regina stepped out of Daniel's embrace and hugged each of them. "I want each of you to call me and that includes Rachel."

They all agreed to call home more often. They said their final goodbyes leaving Regina and Daniel to a once again empty house.

Erica picked up Scott at Granny's diner. She had so much to tell him once they got home. She prayed he wouldn't freak out at her news. She was silent for most of the journey.

"What's on your mind?" asked Scott. "Are you getting homesick already?"

Erica smirked. "I do miss home but that's not it. Scott, I have to tell you something when we get home."

"Ok…this sounds interesting."

"_You have no idea." _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Erica arrived at her apartment after dropping Scott off at his home. They agreed to unpack their belongings and then Scott would come over.

Erica was grateful for the time apart. She could think of a way to gently break the news. She went to her bedroom closet and pulled out Henry's fairytale book. This book had been a source of contention between her mother and Henry. Now it served as reminder of her family legacy.

Scott knocked on Erica's door wondering what was so important. "Erica, it's me."

Erica opened the door. "Hey. Please come in."

Scott took a seat on the couch. "What is so important?"

Erica bit her lip, a habit she developed as a child when she had to deliver bad news. "There's something I need to tell you about my past."

Scott nodded giving her the signal to continue.

"My family is different. My parents aren't from here." She took a deep breath. "Did you ever read fairytales as a kid?"

"Yeah. Snow White, Peter Pan, Cinderella and stuff like that. Why?" asked Scott.

"Fairytales are real. I know because my mother was the Evil Queen from the Snow White story." She walked to her kitchen table and picked up Henry's book.

She showed Scott the book.

"My brother had this old fairytale book as a child. He believed Storybrooke was under a curse and the townspeople were fairytale characters. These characters were from a land called The Enchanted Forest. Well, he was right. His biological mother was a woman named Emma Swan, the biological child of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was the savior. She didn't believe him at first about the curse. My mom adopted Henry as a baby tried to get Emma to leave town and stop the curse from breaking."

She opened the book to let him see the pictures. He stared at them for a minute. "You can't be serious," he said.

"I am. Henry was poisoned by an apple turnover meant for Emma. He wanted to finally prove the curse was real by eating it. The curse broke after Emma saved Henry with true love's kiss. My mom was lonely for a long time and tried to redeem herself for Henry."

She took the book and turned the page to where it talked about Daniel. "My father is mentioned in this book."

Scott read the part that mentioned Daniel. "Wait, this says he died. I saw him."

"He did die in the other world. My grandmother, Cora, wanted my mother to become Queen. So, she arranged it for Snow White's horse to go wild knowing my mother would be in the vicinity. My mother saved a little girl not knowing who she was. After my mother saved Snow…Snow's father, Leopold, proposed to her. Cora accepted on my mother's behalf. However, my mother wanted to be with my father and they planned to run away and get married."

"Those plans were foiled when Snow caught them in the stables one night. My mother told Snow why she couldn't marry King Leopold…"

"Because she was in love with Daniel," Scott finished.

"Yes. Snow promised to keep the secret from Cora but eventually told her. My grandmother was obsessed with power and felt my mother was going to throw her life away if she became the wife of a stable boy. Cora killed my father. She ripped out his heart and crushed it."

"What! Erica, this is crazy!" yelled Scott.

"I know but it's the truth. Please let me finish," Erica pleaded. "Snow told my mother that she told Cora about Daniel and thus began my mother's thirst for vengeance. She tried to fight it but then something happened. A man named Jefferson told my mother that a man could revive my dad and all he needed was an enchanted heart. The man was Dr. Frankenstein. He pretended to revive my father as part of a plot to get my mother to descend into darkness. The man responsible for all of this is Rumplestilskin."

"My mother was trapped in a marriage. She had her husband killed about eleven years later. She was free to exact revenge on Snow White. My mother made it her life mission to destroy Snow's happiness for her betrayal. My mother did a lot of horrible things."

Scott reached for the book again. He flipped the pages back and forth looking at all the people. They did resemble the people he saw in Storybrooke.

"If what you say about the curse is true, how did your mom do it?"

"She…she cast a curse and ripped away everyone's happy endings. She had to kill the thing she loved most, my grandpa Henry. She brought them to a new world where they would forget their true identities and time stopped. It lasted for 28 years and then Emma came and broke the curse like I said."

"So the curse is broken, how does your father come into play?"

"Dr. Frankenstein also known as Dr. Whale brought my father back to life. Basically, it was a heart transplant. Whale used an enchanted heart to bring him back. My father, you could say, was the monster. My mother was able to break his own curse with true love's kiss. Ever since then, my parents were together until my grandmother Cora came to Storybrooke with Captain Hook."

"Captain Hook? Like Peter Pan's Captain Hook?"

Erica nodded her head. "I know this is difficult but I'm almost done."

"Cora wanted my mother to be broken so she could be the number one person in my mother's life. She told my mother that love is weakness. Cora was a manipulator and my mom always wanted her love and approval. But this time, my mom had finally had a shred of happiness and she didn't want Cora to kill her family. Eventually Cora's plan was revealed that she wanted to become the Dark One herself. The Dark One is someone who can wield powerful dark magic. Cora was already corrupt but with that much power, she would have been indestructible and invincible. Cora died though due to Snow White. She tricked my mother into killing Cora and that started a whole new vendetta between the two."

"However, my father was able to get through to her. Fast forward some time later, my parents got married and had us. One more thing, I have magic."

Scott looked at her like she was crazy. "You can do magic?"

"Yes. John and Jacob can do magic too. We get it from my mother," Erica answered.

To prove her point, she willed a mug to her hand. She set the mug on table. She stood in the middle of the floor and created a fireball.

Scott sat there stunned. "You're telling me that the town you grew up in isn't real."

"Not technically. When the curse landed, my mom kind of dropped a town in the middle of nowhere."

"When were you going to tell me this?" asked Scott.

"I don't know. I wanted to tell you. Then you proposed and I knew I had to tell you the truth."

"You should have told me before I decided to propose. What kind of woman are you?" he yelled.

"I'm the same woman you proposed too. I just have different background from everybody else."

"That's an understatement Erica. What do you expect me to make of this? What I am supposed to tell people? That my fiancée comes from a freak show of a family."

Erica's voice rose in pitch. "We are not freaks Scott. We're normal people."

Scott crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Normal? Normal is something you aren't. You come from fairytale land and you expect me to just be okay with this information."

"I had hoped you would be," Erica said firmly.

Scott shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Erica, this is beyond ridiculous. I told everyone about you or what I thought I knew about you. I can't believe any of this."

Erica walked up to him and touched his arm. He backed away like he had been burned. Erica flinched at his reaction.

"Scott, I'm the same person."

"No, I don't who you are and I can't be with you. We aren't compatible. You're not the one for me after all," said Scott. He started walking to the door.

"Scott, wait!" She grabbed his arm but he jerked away. He slammed the door shut leaving Erica stunned.

She broke. She stretched out on the couch and cried.

Author's Note: Story will take a dark turn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week had passed since Erica told Scott about her family. She tried to call him but he ignored her calls. She tried texting but didn't get any responses. She knew he would be confused but to call of their engagement was baffling to her.

She debated calling her parents but she didn't want to hear anything that remotely resembled an 'I told you so'. She had hope that Scott would come around and learn to accept it.

Her phone buzzed and it was her friend, Andrea Porter. "Hey Andrea."

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Andrea.

"Nothing much. Watch some old movies and eat ice cream," Erica said.

"There's a party at my brother's house tonight. Want to come?" asked Andrea.

"I'm not very good company at the moment," said Erica.

"Nonsense. It's not good for you to sulk about Scott. You need to take your mind off of things."

Erica thought about it. Perhaps it was good for her to do something. "All right. I'll go but I'll meet you there."

"Perfect, party starts at 8pm. Bye Erica," said Andrea.

Erica hung up and smiled. Andrea was the only one beside Rachel and now Scott who knew about her. Andrea was into fairytales. She thought it was cool that Erica's lineage was colorful to say the least. She wanted to know everything.

At first, Erica was skeptical but learned that she could trust Andrea with the truth. She looked at her watch. It was now 6:00 pm. She jumped in the shower and got ready for the party.

She arrived at the party to see a bunch of people there already. She got out of the car and walked up to the house. She noticed the front door was cracked and walked in. She noticed Andrea and waved.

Andrea rushed over. "You came. You can forget about that douche of a boyfriend or whatever he is."

Erica gave a weak smile. She went to the kitchen and got some water. There was no way she was drinking the punch. She saw some people she recognized and talked with them for a while.

Erica felt relaxed. She was having a good time. She went out to the backyard and ate some food.

"Having a good time?" asked Andrea.

Erica faced Andrea. "I am. I'm glad you talked me into coming."

Andrea looked over Erica's shoulder and gasped. She saw Scott kissing another woman.

"Why don't we go inside? It's noisy out here," Andrea said.

Erica arched an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. I just want to go inside and I want you to come with me," said Andrea.

"What are you not telling me?" asked Erica.

Erica heard someone say Scott's name behind her and turned around. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Who is that?" she asked seething.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go," Andrea said.

Instead Erica walked over to Scott. "Scott."

Scott looked at Erica. It was clear he had been drinking. "Hey Erica. I want you to meet Diana."

He turned to the girl in front of him. "Diana, this is my ex-fiancée. Otherwise known as Miss Fairytale Princess."

Diana laughed. "You're the girl who believes in fairytales," she said in a drunken state.

"Scott, what are you doing? You need to lay off the drinks."

"I'm perfectly fine. Diana and I are perfectly fine. Go back to the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke or wherever you're from."

Erica was on the verge of tears. "You call off our engagement and this is what you do. Instead of talking to me, you just pick up the first girl you see."

Scott hardened his gaze. "First of all, what I do is my business. Leave me alone freak!"

"Don't call me that! You're impossible!" Erica yelled. She felt her magic trying to come to the surface but controlled it.

Scott got in her face. "Freak! Freak! Freak!"

Everybody who was in the backyard stopped and looked at them. People were starting to come out of the house and see what all the commotion was about.

"Don't do this Scott," Erica whispered.

"Do what!" He scanned the audience. "Look, we have a crowd. Ladies and gents, this girl right here believes in fairytales. In fact she's so screwed up that she thinks they're real! What proof do you have Erica? Right, I know…her mother is Snow White's evil stepmother. Guess what? She says she can do magic."

He turned to Erica. "Isn't that right?"

Erica wanted to punch him and beat the crap out of him. She had to remain calm and collected. _"You're Regina's daughter. Act like it."_

Erica put on her best emotionless voice. "Scott, you're drunk and nobody believes you. Stop embarrassing yourself."

Scott's anger rose. "I can't believe I almost married you. What did you expect eventually? I wasn't going to find out."

Erica inhaled. "Please stop talking."

"Or you'll what? Throw me across this backyard."

"I've had enough!" Erica yelled and turned to leave.

"Go ahead and leave! Just so you know, I never loved you!" yelled Scott.

Erica stopped in her tracks. She wanted to make him feel pain and cry out for mercy. How dare he do this to her? She was about to turn and lash out when Andrea pulled her inside.

"Go home Erica," Andrea said firmly. "Scott is an idiot and not worth it."

Erica was seeing red though. "He just humiliated me out there."

"Look, no one believes him because he's drunk. Go home," said Andrea.

"Fine. I'll go." Andrea made sure she got to her car and Erica drove home.

Erica got in and threw her purse on the couch. She went into her bedroom and sat on the bed. She picked up the house phone and started to dial home but hung up.

She got herself into this mess and she would get out of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you all for the views, follows and favorites. Please keep reviewing.

Chapter 12

Erica woke up due to excessive banging on her door. "_What in the world?"_

She looked at her alarm clock and it read 3:30 AM. She got out of bed and went to the door. She looked out the peephole and saw it was Scott. She rolled her eyes before answering.

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Scott pushed past her. "You humiliated me tonight."

Erica closed the door. "By all means, storm into my apartment. Furthermore, I did no such thing. You humiliated yourself and me. You told the whole world who I was."

"You lied to me," Scott said.

"I didn't know how you would react. That's why I waited this long to tell you. Clearly, we're not right for each other. I mean you hook up with some chick you barely know. Us getting married is the wrong thing to do."

"What do you mean the wedding is off?" Scott asked.

"Stop playing games. You called off the engagement a week ago. I thought you would change your mind but your actions prove you are not who I thought you were. Goodbye."

"It was a mistake to call it off. I want to marry you," said Scott.

Erica snorted. "I changed my mind. I cannot marry someone who would ridicule and make light of my past. I don't ever want to hear from you again. Leave!"

Scott grabbed her by the arms. "You don't mean that!"

Erica jerked away. "Yes, I do. It's almost four in the morning. Go now!"

Scott gripped her arm. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"Love? This coming from a man who said he didn't love me a few hours ago. If this is how you love, I don't want it. For the last time leave."

Instead of leaving, Scott kissed her and Erica tried to push him away. He kissed her harder and started to grab at her clothes.

Erica gathered enough strength to push him away. "What are you doing? Don't touch me."

Scott charged again but Erica pushed him harder. She needed to get him out of the apartment.

"You reek of alcohol. Go home," Erica tried one last time.

"I am home," he replied. He charged again but Erica knocked him backwards with magic.

Scott was stunned. Then his shock turned to anger. "I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry but I had no choice," Erica said.

Scott stood up and approached Erica. He grabbed her arm. "Apologize."

Erica saw Scott's eyes and knew she was in trouble. "Just go."

His grip tightened and he kissed her hard. Erica's mind was racing. She could feel him trying to grab at her clothes again. "Stop."

Suddenly Scott was determined to not let the object of his desire reject him and cast him aside. He pushed Erica against the wall. Erica panicked. Nothing would work. She didn't want to use magic on him but didn't have a choice.

Her hand glowed purple but before she could strike, Scott pushed her on the couch. Erica wasn't going to give in. She started kicking and screaming but Scott muffled her screams.

Erica felt numb. "_This cannot be happening." _Erica soon found an object on the table and hit him in the head. She pushed him off the couch and ran to the door but he came up from behind and grabbed her waist.

Scott muffled her screams once again. He whispered, "I'm going to teach you to never humiliate me again."

Erica cried and fought for dear life.

She was soon lying on the floor. She crawled to the bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Hello," said Henry. He wondered why Erica would be calling this early. "Erica."

"Henry, help me." The line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Henry jumped out of bed after Erica's phone call. He hurriedly put some clothes on nearly tripping over stuff on the floor. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

He called Rachel.

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"Rachel! Something is wrong with Erica. Can you meet me at her apartment?" Henry practically screamed into the phone.

Rachel immediately sat up when she heard his tone. "I'll be right there." Rachel was in New York on business. She would have stayed with Henry but her boss put her in a hotel. She looked at her clock. It was 5:30 in the morning.

She got dressed and went to her car.

Thirty minutes later, Henry and Rachel met at Erica's apartment and noticed the door was ajar. Henry slowly pushed the door and was shocked to see the apartment trashed.

Furniture was everywhere. Things were scattered all over the floor. "Erica, it's Henry. Where are you?"

Rachel saw the room. "Henry, be careful. This is now a crime scene and we don't want to disturb anything."

He nodded. Henry went to kitchen while Rachel went to bedroom. Rachel saw Erica curled up in a ball. Her face was bloody and her clothes tattered. "Henry! She's in here!"

Henry ran to the bedroom and found Rachel over Erica's body. "Rachel?"

"She has pulse. She's been hurt pretty bad."

Henry knelt by her side and saw the bruises. His was horrified at her appearance. His horror soon turned to anger. "Erica, can you hear me? It's Henry and Rachel is here too."

Erica tried to move. She slowly sat up and her eyes focused on Henry. She burst into tears.

Henry got some hair out of her face. "You're going to be fine. We're going to get some help. Can you stand?"

Erica nodded. They helped her up. She wasn't strong enough to stand on her own so Henry gently picked her up.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Rachel said. "I'll call home."

Henry nodded and went to his car. He placed her in the passenger seat. He took her to Mount Sinai Medical Center.

He got Erica to the waiting room. "I need help! My sister…"

A nurse came over and saw her condition. "We'll take care of her." The nurse brought a wheelchair over and Henry placed her in it. He looked at Erica who seemed to retreat within herself.

The nurse told Henry he had to stay in the waiting area. He nodded. He decided to go outside. He paced back and forth in front of the hospital doors. Who could do this to his sister?

Regina had an uneasy feeling come over her early that morning. She knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. She looked at Daniel who was still sleeping. She quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen.

She made herself some tea and paced back and forth. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong. She was just missing her children.

The phone rang and Regina quickly answered. "Hello."

"It's Rachel. You and Daniel need to get to New York as soon as possible. It's Erica…she's in the hospital."

Regina nearly let the mug in her hand drop but she put it on the counter. "What happened?"

"Erica was assaulted in her home. I don't know anything more. She called Henry and he called me. We found her in her bedroom. She's probably at Mount Sinai Medical Center. That's the nearest hospital to Erica."

Regina's heart broke. She inhaled. "We'll be right there. Where's Henry?"

"Henry took her to the hospital."

"Thanks for calling Rachel," Regina said and hung up.

Regina ran out of the kitchen and went up the stair screaming her husband's name.

Daniel woke up to her screaming and saw Regina rush inside. "Daniel, get up. It's Erica. She's in the hospital."

Daniel pulled back the covers and went to the closet. "What happened?"

Gazing at Regina's expression he knew it was bad. "Was she in some type of accident?"

Regina wrung her hands. "No. She was…she was attacked."

Daniel's eyes widen. "What do you mean attacked?"

"She was physically assaulted. Rachel just called and said Henry took her to the hospital."

Daniel staggered back on the bed. "Who did it?"

"I don't know but we won't get answers sitting," Regina said.

Daniel got off the bed and put clothes on. Regina got dressed as well. Daniel was about to pull out an overnight bag but Regina stopped him.

"We don't need an overnight bag right now. Give me your hand," Regina said.

He did and Regina magicked them to the alleyway beside the hospital.

"Are you all right?" asked Regina.

"I'm fine. Are we safe?" asked Daniel.

Regina looked at her surroundings. It was still dark. "We're fine."

They made their way inside. They saw Rachel and Henry sitting in a corner. Regina ran over. "Henry, Rachel."

They looked up and Henry got up and hugged his mother. He started to cry in her arms. She rubbed his back.

Daniel and Rachel hugged each other. "Thank you for calling us. How bad is it?"

Rachel hesitated. "It's bad."

Daniel nodded. "Has the doctor come out?"

"Not yet," said Henry who finally stepped out of Regina's embrace.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm her brother. I should have checked in on her like I was supposed to."

Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, you did what you could. This is not your fault." He pulled Henry into a hug.

The doctor came into the waiting room. "Family for Erica Richards."

The four turned around to see a female standing there. "We're Erica's family," said Daniel.

"I'm Dr. Marilyn Cooper."

Daniel extended his hand. "I'm Erica's father, Daniel and this is my wife, Regina."

"Mr. and Mrs. Richards, it's nice to meet you. We had to admit your daughter. She was physically assaulted. It's good thing you brought her in when she did. She has a concussion."

"Can we see her?" asked Regina.

"Yes. Please follow me."

Rachel and Henry went ahead. Regina grabbed Daniel's hand and they walked down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They all stopped in front of Erica's room. "Only two visitors at a time," said Dr. Cooper.

"Thank you," said Henry. He turned to his mom and stepfather. "You two go on. We'll wait out here."

Daniel led Regina into the room. They looked at their daughter lying helpless. Her face swollen and her head wrapped in bandages.

Regina slowly walked to her daughter and touched her gently. It was as if her daughter would shattered into a million pieces. "Mommy is here. Daddy is too. We love you."

Daniel tried to remain strong for Regina and for everyone else. He gently placed his hands on Regina's shoulder. Regina turned around and cried into his chest. He held her tight and stroked her hair. He looked at his daughter.

It was only yesterday that he held her in his arms as a baby. She was so small. She was his first child with Regina and he didn't think he could love her so much. His heart was bursting with love when he saw her for the first time. Now, here he was helpless. His daughter needed him. He wished he could trade places with her.

Regina let go of him and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Daniel knelt down and put her hand in his.

"Hi sweetheart. It's daddy. I love you so much. You're my beautiful baby girl. I'm sorry you're in this position. If I could trade places, I would. Your mom and I need you to get through this. You're a fighter. You can take our strength if need be," Daniel said his voice breaking with every word.

"Regina, what monster did this to her?"

"I don't know but whoever did this will be brought to justice. No one hurts our baby and gets away with it," Regina answered.

Rachel soon came inside. "Daniel, Regina the police are here." Daniel and Regina looked at each other and headed into the hallway.

Two detectives were waiting. "Mr. and Mrs. Richards, I'm Detective Johnson." He pointed to his partner. "This is my partner, Detective Winters."

Daniel nodded while Regina remained silent.

"I know this is difficult but we have to ask a few questions. Is your daughter available to talk?" asked Detective Winters.

Regina looked at the female officer. "My daughter is still resting."

"Do you have any idea who would do this to your daughter? Did she have any enemies?" asked Winters.

Daniel answered. "She didn't any enemies. She got along with everybody."

"What about a boyfriend? Is she dating anyone?" asked Detective Johnson.

"She has a fiancée. A Scott Williams."

Detective Johnson wrote the name down. "What does he do?"

"He's a law student at NYU," Daniel replied. They asked a few more questions.

"Thank you for your time. Forensics has combed through her apartment. We will update you as soon as possible," said Detective Winters. She asked for their contact information. After they exchanged numbers, the detectives left the building.

Daniel told Henry and Rachel to go home and get some rest.

"Wait, how did you two get here so fast?" asked Rachel.

"I got us here faster," Regina stated.

Rachel nodded. She hugged Daniel and Regina. "Let me know if I can do anything."

"We will, dear," Regina said.

Henry hugged his parents one more time. Rachel and Henry left.

Regina and Daniel went back inside to see Erica awake. "Erica," Regina said making her way to her bedside.

"Mom," she said weakly.

"Hi baby. I'm here," said Regina.

"Can I have some water?"

Daniel filled a cup of water and handed it to Regina. "Here you go." She lifted Erica's head and brought the cup to her lips.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" asked Daniel.

"Tired," she answered. "What happened?"

Regina spoke. "That's what we want to know. You're in the hospital."

Erica tried to think. She remembered the attack. She started to burst into tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Regina. She gathered Erica in her arms. She looked at Daniel with worry in her eyes.

The doctor came back in and noticed Erica. Erica whipped her head around. "You're the doctor."

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cooper. I admitted you." She turned the Daniel. "I'm sorry sir but I need to examine my patient."

"I understand." He went to Erica and kissed her temple. He walked out the door.

"Mrs. Richards, I'm going to have to test her." She pulled out a kit. "This is a rape test kit. We use this anytime someone is brought in under these circumstances."

Regina nodded. The doctor turned her attention to Erica.

"Erica, I know this is difficult but I have to do this. The sooner the better. I promise to be has painless as possible."

She proceeded with the exam. Erica held onto Regina's hand for dear life.

The doctor left and Daniel came back in.

"I'll give you both some time," Regina said.

Regina walked past Daniel. Daniel looked at his daughter. This wasn't supposed to happen to his child.

Daniel pulled up a chair. "I'm sorry this happened. Can you tell me what happened?"

Erica took a deep breath. "I told Scott about the family."

"How did he take the news?" asked Daniel.

"Not well. He got angry and called off the engagement. I didn't see him for a week."

Daniel waited patiently for Erica to continue.

"You were right. I wasn't ready to be anyone's wife. I should have never accepted his proposal."

Erica started to shake because she would have to tell her parents what happened. She knew she would have to file a report soon.

"Daddy, can you get mom? I need to tell you both something."

Daniel walked out and motioned for Regina to come back into the room. She came and sat on the other side of Erica.

"Erica wanted to tell us both something," Daniel said to Regina.

Erica looked at her mother. "I told Scott about us. He didn't take it very well and called of the engagement."

"He did? Sweetheart, why didn't you call us?" asked Regina.

"I didn't want to hear you say I told you so. I was so sure this was what I wanted. Anyway, I saw Scott yesterday at a party. Andrea invited me to take my mind off Scott."

Regina and Daniel glanced at each other, each fearing what was about to be said.

Erica continued. "I saw Scott at the party with another girl. They were kissing. Andrea tried to get me to go inside but I was too angry. I walked over and confronted him. He started spouting off how I was from fairytale land and he called me a freak several times. He was clearly drunk. I wanted to hurt him and I felt the magic trying to surface."

She looked between her parents. "I didn't use it though. I put on my best-detached voice and told him he was drunk and he should stop drinking. He got angrier. I didn't want to deal with him and walked off. He screamed that he was glad that he wouldn't have to marry me and that he never loved me."

"I stopped and I had the certain urge to make him pay for his words. Andrea made me go home before I did something stupid. I went home and cried myself to sleep."

She grabbed her mother's hand. "I woke up early this morning and Scott was on the other side banging on the door. I opened it and he came in saying how I humiliated him at the party. We got into an argument and I told him to leave. I started saying I was glad the engagement was off and then he pretended he had no clue the wedding was off. He said wanted to marry me and I told him I changed my mind. To prove his point he kissed me and started grabbing my clothes."

She stopped to collect herself. "You can stop," Regina said.

"I can't mom. I pushed him away but he kept coming. He pushed me against the wall and pulled at my clothes again. I used magic and threw him across the room. He got angry and he grabbed my arm and told me to apologize. I told him I had no choice. He eventually pushed me on the couch and hovered over me. He had me pinned. I was able to grab an object and hit him on the head. I pushed him off and headed to the front door."

"But Scott was quicker and he grabbed me from behind. I screamed but he put his hand over my mouth. He told me he was going to teach me lesson. He said he would teach me to never humiliate him again."

Erica started to cry. "I fought as hard as I could. I couldn't use my magic. I panicked. He was stronger and he started kissing me and ripping my clothes. I yelled for him to stop but he didn't. He walked away and I couldn't move. After a few minutes I called Henry."

Regina and Daniel were now in tears.

Daniel was seething. Scott was responsible for his little girl's condition. That bastard assaulted his daughter.

Daniel stood up. "Scott did this to you."

Regina picked up on her husband's tone. "Daniel."

He kissed his daughter on the forehead carefully. He walked the door. "Dad, where are you going?"

He didn't answer. "Dad?" she called, her voice full of fear.

He stayed silent and walked out the door. Mother and daughter exchanged glances.

Regina kissed her daughter quickly and rushed to find Daniel.

She went outside to look but he was nowhere to be found.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Regina returned to her daughter's room. She braced herself before entering. She hoped her husband wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Mom, did you find dad?" asked Erica.

Regina shook her head no. "I looked for him but it's like he disappeared into thin air. Sweetheart, I'm sure your dad just went for a walk."

"Dad is going to go and try to find Scott, isn't he?" she asked. Her voice was borderline fearful.

Regina gathered Erica into her arms. "Your dad is angry but he's not going to do anything crazy."

Daniel had to get out of the hospital. He was afraid of exploding in the room after Erica relayed what happened. He walked down the street and saw a bench. He sat with his head in hands. He pulled out his cell phone to call his sons.

He dialed Jacob first. "Dad? Is Erica okay? Henry called me and told me what happened. John is with me too," Jacob said.

"Your sister is going to be fine, son. Where are you?" Daniel asked.

"We're on our way to the hospital," said Jacob.

"Ok. Erica is still fragile so be gentle with her," said Daniel and he hung up before Jacob could say another word.

He put the cell phone back in his pocket when he felt the business card that he Detective Johnson gave him. He looked at the card and decided to go to the police station.

He hailed a cab and off he went to get answers.

After being dropped off, he called Henry and told him where he was. Daniel went inside.

Daniel saw so much activity going on. Everybody was moving at lighting speed. He tried to get someone's attention but no one paid attention to him.

He found a cop sitting at a desk and decided to approach the desk. "Excuse me."

The cop looked up from his paperwork. "I'm Detective Washington. May I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Detective Johnson and his partner, Detective Winters. I'm here for information about my daughter," Daniel said.

"Hold on. I'll see if I can find them." He left Daniel standing there for a few minutes. While waiting he saw Henry approach him. Behind Henry were John and Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Henry. He eyed John and Jacob. "I thought you two were going to the hospital."

"We were going until Henry called. Are you okay?" asked John.

Daniel gave a weak smile. "I'm fine. You three go ahead and see your sister. I'm going to talk to the detective."

All three men gave apprehensive looks. Daniel reassured them he would be fine. They left him and went to the hospital.

Detective Johnson came out to greet Daniel. "Mr. Richards, I was getting ready to head to the hospital but I sent Winters instead. Let's go find somewhere to talk."

They walked into a vacated office. Johnson closed the door behind him while Daniel sat in an empty chair.

"Have you located Scott Williams?" asked Daniel.

"We have located him. In fact, we brought him in for questioning," Johnson responded.

"Have you charged him yet?"

"We're only interrogating him. I have to go in there," Johnson stated.

Daniel's gaze hardened. "That bastard raped my daughter. Erica told me what happened."

"Sir, is your daughter positive?" asked Johnson.

"Yes, she is. He was the last person she saw," Daniel said firmly.

Johnson walked out of the room. He went down to the interrogation room. Daniel followed him. "Wait, here. Don't move."

Johnson went inside. Scott just sat there.

"Mr. Williams, I trust you know why you are here."

"No, I don't. What's this about?" asked Scott.

"Do you know an Erica Richards?" asked Johnson.

"Yes, she's my fiancée. Did something happen to her?" he asked.

There was a knock on the door. "Johnson, outside."

Johnson went outside and Winters pulled him aside and out of earshot of Daniel. "I got Richards' statement. She said it was Scott Williams. I'm waiting on the final DNA analysis. This girl was dead set on naming Williams as the perpetrator. While I was there, an Andrea Porter gave her statement. Porter is a friend of Erica's." She went on to tell him about what Andrea said.

Meanwhile Daniel watched for a few seconds the interaction between the detectives. He quietly slipped inside the interrogation room and locked the door.

Scott looked up to see Daniel. "Mr. Richards, why are you here?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm here. You attacked Erica," he said.

"Erica was attacked?" he asked surprised.

Daniel walked to the table. "Don't play games with me. You beat the crap out of my daughter. You humiliated her and broke her heart. I can't believe I allowed you into my home."

"Mr. Richards, I have no idea what you are talking about," Scott said.

"So you didn't get drunk and yell to everyone at the party that Erica was another realm. You called her a freak. You told my daughter that you never loved her. Then early the next morning you went to her apartment and assaulted her."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "For a dead guy, you look pretty good. I mean who would've figured that my girlfriend had fairytale characters for parents. You know, you should teach your daughter how to respect others."

He got up from his seat and leaned over. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have had to teach her myself."

Daniel snapped. He reached up and grabbed Scott's neck and slammed him on the table.

The detectives outside heard a noise. Johnson whipped his body around and saw Daniel was no longer in the hallway. He cursed himself for his carelessness. He ran to the room to find the door locked.

"Mr. Richards, open the door."

Daniel pulled Scott off the table and pushed him against the wall. "Is this what you did to my little girl? You thought you were going to get away with this."

"The wench used magic on me. It's her fault she didn't apologize," Scott taunted him.

Daniel pulled him off the wall and pushed him on the ground. He got on top of Scott and punched him in the face over and over again.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Erica! You will not get away with this!" Daniel was steady punching him when the cops pried the door open.

Johnson and two other cops pulled Daniel off of him. He tried to charge after Scott again but the cops pushed Daniel against the wall.

"He's not worth you going to jail," Johnson whispered. He turned around while the other cops still held Daniel. "Get him medical attention."

He saw the tears forming in Daniel's eyes. "Let him go." The cops did as ordered.

"Come on Mr. Richards," Johnson said and he escorted Daniel out the building.

Johnson ran his fingers through his hair. "You could have cost us the case. Thankfully we have enough evidence from the crime scene to analyze. If it's him, we can match his DNA in our database."

"What do you mean if it is him? It is!" Daniel yelled.

"Calm down. I know this is difficult. I have three daughters myself and I would beat anybody who hurt them. You're angry and have every right to be. Let us do our job and bring this low life to justice," Johnson said.

Daniel inhaled to calm himself. Winters came out. "He's cleaned up. Mr. Richards, you certainly did a number on him. However, he's lawyered up which could turn out to be a good thing for us."

"How is that good?" asked Daniel.

"If he had nothing to cover, he wouldn't have called a lawyer. However, you could get charged for assault if Williams decides to press charges."

"I don't care. I just want Scott to be locked up for hurting my daughter," Daniel said.

Winters nodded. Her phone buzzed. "Lab results are back." She went back inside the station.

"Go back to the hospital Daniel. You're family needs you," Johnson said.

"I'd rather stay here in case there's any news," Daniel replied.

"No offense but you've caused enough damaged for one day," said Johnson. "I can only imagine what your wife is going to say."

Daniel smirked. "Regina is way worse." He walked off leaving Johnson to shudder at the thought of what Regina could possibly do.

Daniel caught another cab and went to the hospital.

Once he got there, he waited outside for a few minutes. He collected himself and went inside making his way to his daughter's room.

He went into Erica's room and Regina looked up at him. She got up from her chair and dragged him outside.

"Henry told me you went to the police station. What happened?"

"I talked to Detectives Johnson and Winters. I saw Scott there as well," Daniel said.

Regina folded her arms across her chest. "What happened when you saw Scott?"

Daniel showed Regina his knuckles. She gasped and grabbed his hands. "You fought him?"

"I beat him up for mistreating our daughter," said Daniel.

"Daniel," she said in disbelief while shaking her head. "I'm trying to be mad but I can't. Did Scott say anything?"

Daniel's voice hardened. "He said enough to confirm Erica's story. You should have seen him. He was smug. He acted like he had no idea what I was talking about. Then he just started taunting me. He got underneath my skin and I snapped."

Regina hugged him. It was the only thing she could do. She not only was calming him down but herself. She felt her magic rising to the surface but she couldn't burn the hospital down. She wished she could have been there to help Daniel beat him to a pulp. However, her daughter needed her and therefore, she couldn't go anywhere.

"How's Erica?" asked Daniel.

"She's resting. Andrea just left here a few minutes before you arrived."

Daniel nodded his head. He kissed Regina on the forehead and went inside Erica's room.

He put his hands in his pockets. Erica turned his head toward her father. "Where did you go?" asked Erica.

"To the police station," he said. Erica nodded her head.

"Are you disappointed in me?" asked Erica.

"What? No, I'm worried about you. None of this is your fault."

"Dad, I let him into my life. I let him into your lives. I'm feel so stupid," Erica said.

"Erica, stop. You aren't stupid. You just got caught up in a bad situation. I'm here to protect you sweet pea."

"Mom's not mad at me, is she?" asked Erica.

"No. She mad at the situation. We didn't think anything was wrong with him. If we had known, we wouldn't have you let you go. We're mad at ourselves for nor protecting you well enough."

"You both tried to tell me and warn me. I just refused to listen. I should have told Scott sooner and in front of you both. Ugh, I wish I never met him."

"Eri, this will be over soon. I promise you that," said Daniel.

"Dad, it won't be over. They have to charge Scott and then there might be a trial. It's going to be a long road ahead for me."

"We'll get through this as a family. You, mom, your brothers, and me are all going to support you. We love you. Don't ever forget that."

Erica gave a weak smile. "I love you daddy."

Regina walked in. "Honey, your food is here." She let the woman come through and she set the food on the table and walked out.

Regina helped feed Erica. After she was done eating, Erica yawned.

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Erica.

"At a hotel," Regina said.

"But you didn't bring any clothes with you," Erica said.

"Don't worry about that. I can get some clothes. You just rest. Your father and I need to go to the hotel and get cleaned up. We'll be back in a little while."

They kissed their daughter one more time before heading out.

Regina and Daniel went to a hotel and checked in. Once inside, Regina magicked some clothes and set them on the bed.

Daniel sat on the bed. He rubbed his eyes repeatedly. He was wired and didn't know what to do with himself.

Regina watched him carefully. She knew Daniel was about to let his rage out. She stepped back and waited for the fuse to blow.

Daniel began to shake. He got up and paced back and forth. He saw a lamp and threw it across the room. He kicked the table and knocked over the chairs. He punched a hole through the wall and slid down the wall crying.

Regina knelt beside her husband and held him until he couldn't cry anymore. Daniel let go and went to take a shower. Regina looked at the damage and with a flick of her wrist, the room returned to its original state.

Erica fell asleep and was startled by a noise. "Hello? Anybody there?"

The curtain drew back and Erica gasped. "Scott."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 16

Erica couldn't believe Scott was in her room. "Scott. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I wanted to apologize," he said.

"Apologize for what part? Your verbal and emotional abuse or the physical abuse. You wrecked everything. I loved and trusted you."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Scott.

"Me too. What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Your father happened. He assaulted me," Scott said.

"_Good for him."_

"I'm pressing charges," Scott stated.

"What? Are you kidding me? After what you did to me, you deserved it."

"I didn't deserve to get punch in the face!" he yelled.

"And I didn't deserve to get raped! You did it anyway. I told you to stop and you refused to listen! Get out of my room!" Erica yelled.

"Erica, please listen. I was angry and I was drunk," said Scott.

"Tell that story in court when I press charges," said Erica.

"Don't do that. My life will be ruined."

Erica snorted. "Someone should have thought about that earlier. You don't have the right to tell me what to do. Get out!"

Scott's anger got the better of him. He walked up to Erica. "You listen here. If you press charges I will hunt you down and I'll finish you off myself."

"Don't threaten me. You have no idea what you're up against," Erica stated, her voice dripping with anger. If she wasn't in the bed, she would have used magic on him.

Scott smirked. "Are you going to use magic on me? Are you willing to expose your freak show to the world?"

Scott felt a force pull him back and he came face to face with Regina. "Hello Scott. I see you don't know the meaning of the phrase get out. Allow me to show you."

She magicked them to Storybrooke. Regina set them on a cliff leaving Scott on the ground. Regina's blood was boiling. She just happened to see Scott with Erica in the mirror of the hotel. She let Daniel sleep in the hotel bed. It was her turn to inflict pain.

Scott looked around. "Where are we?"

"Storybrooke. I didn't give you my welcome." Regina lifted him in the air and put over the cliff.

"Put me down!" yelled Scott.

"Wrong choice of words Mr. Williams," Regina said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Scott. Regina pulled Scott toward her. She grabbed him by throat. Her eyes were glowing purple and she created a fireball in the other hand.

Regina glided her hand back and forth in front of Scott's face. "You think Erica can do magic. You haven't seen The Evil Queen." She knocked Scott backwards and threw the fireball. He barely managed to jump out of the way. She sauntered up to him ready to strike another blow.

He got up. He tried to run but found he couldn't move. He looked down at his feet. Regina bolted his feet to the concrete.

Regina reached inside his chest and pulled out his heart. Scott's eyes widen. He looked into Regina's eyes and they were cold and dangerous. No hint of emotion came through.

She spoke in her Evil Queen voice. "You assaulted my daughter because she told you about us. You couldn't handle it so you decided to break her heart. You're a coward. You deserve so much more than what my husband did to you. One more thing, you won't be pressing charges against my husband."

"What are you going to do with my heart?" asked Scott terrified.

Regina gave him a wicked smile. "A heart becomes enchanted when you pull it out. The person can control it and make the person do whatever they want."

She squeezed lightly and Scott cried out in pain. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention that if you squeeze the heart a little too hard it turns to dust. You die. Shall we test that theory? I think we should."

Regina increased the pressure. Scott begged her to stop. "What?" Regina asked.

"Please stop! I don't want to die!" cried Scott.

"I don't think I heard you," Regina said. She squeezed again.

"Mom, stop!" yelled John. Regina stopped and turned around to see her twin boys coming.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Regina.

"We came to stop you. Erica called us," John answered. John took the heart and placed it back in his chest.

John glared at Scott. "You're coming with me," said John.

Scott jerked away. "I'm not going anywhere," said Scott.

"You will unless you want a wolf, a pirate, and the dark one to skin you alive. You have two choices: come with me or let my mother and her friends crush you to death."

"You all are crazy!" yelled Scott.

Jacob spoke, "We may be different but we're alive. Keep talking and see what happens to you. We warned you and now you will pay the price. John, take him."

John magicked them back to New York. John landed in an alleyway.

"Where are we?" asked Scott.

"The police station. You're going to turn yourself in."

"No I'm not. I'm not going to allow you people to ruin me," said Scott. He turned to run only to collide with Detectives Johnson and Winters.

"Mr. Williams, going so soon," Winter said. "Come with me."

John disappeared. He found his mother and brother talking.

"Mom, you could have killed him," Jacob said.

"He deserved it," Regina refuted.

"We don't kill remember. That's not how we deal with things. I know you want Scott dead but he has to pay by going to jail."

Jacob looked over his shoulder to see John approaching.

"Is he at the police station?" he asked John.

"He is. He tried to run but he ran into Detectives Johnson and Winters. I left afterwards," John answered.

Regina looked at her sons and sighed. "You two are something else. Thank you for bringing me to my senses."

"Besides, I don't think Scott is going to escape. The detectives told me they have enough evidence to indict him," said John. "I decided to go back to the police station and get answers myself. I called Erica to see where you and dad were and that's when she told me what happened. I called Jacob and we figured you would bring him here."

Regina nodded her head. "I can't believe this at all."

"We know mom. We're having a hard time believing this too," said Jacob. Regina hugged her sons tight. "I love both of you so much."

Regina let go. "Let's go see your father."

Daniel sat on the bed. He hadn't heard from Regina for a while. "Daniel," said Regina.

He looked up and saw his wife and sons standing before him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. I had a little chat with Scott," Regina answered.

"Really? How did the _chat _go?" Daniel asked.

"He got my perspective on the situation and we came to an understanding. My helpers here can back me up," said Regina.

"Yep, mom stood her ground," Jacob said while John nodded in agreement.

Daniel smirked. "Ok. We actually need to go to the police station. Johnson called me to report some news." He looked at his sons. "Can you go back to the hospital and reassure Erica that everything is all right?"

"No problem dad," said Jacob. They left the hotel room.

"Regina, what did you really do?" asked Daniel. Regina grabbed Daniel's hand and led him to the bed.

"While I was in the bathroom I used magic to check in on Erica. I saw Scott in Erica's room and they were arguing. After a while, I got tired of him and magicked into the room. I took him to Storybrooke."

"I wanted to make him suffer. You had your turn and I wanted mine. I scared him quite a bit. I took out his heart and squeezed. He cried out in pain and then out of nowhere John and Jacob stopped me. John took the heart and put it back in. Seconds later, John apparently dropped him off at the station."

Daniel rubbed his forehead. "He had the audacity to see Erica again."

"He was trying to save his own skin," said Regina.

"We need to go," Daniel said. He got up from the bed.

Regina didn't get up immediately.. "Are you mad?"

"For what? Protecting your daughter. I can't say I'm mad at you when I threw the first punch. I knew you would do something eventually. It's out of our system and now we move on."

"I promise to keep my cool next time," Regina said.

"I will do the same." He kissed her on the temple. "Our baby girl will get through this."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Regina and Daniel arrived at the police station hoping to hear good news. They spotted Detective Johnson at his desk. He saw them and motioned them over.

"Good news. We were able to arrest Mr. Williams on battery charges. There will be a bail hearing and after that, a trial begins. I don't know how long it will take for this case to go to trial. In the meantime, make sure your daughter has no contact with Williams after this. You might want to have Erica get a restraining order against him. If he violates it, he'll be dealt with," Johnson explained.

"Thank you for your help. My family appreciates it," said Daniel.

"You're welcome. We take these cases seriously. Your daughter's case won't slip through the cracks," Johnson said.

They heard a shout coming down the hall. "There she is! She tried to kill me!" yelled Scott.

Regina, Daniel and Detective Johnson turned their heads to the commotion. Scott was in handcuffs. "She needs to be arrested. She tried to kill me. That whole family is crazy!"

The cops were fighting him as he tried to make his way to Regina and Daniel. Detective Johnson stepped in the middle. "What are you going off about?" asked Johnson.

"That woman almost killed me. She took me to an edge of a cliff and lifted me up in the air. She even ripped out my heart. Arrest her for assault!" he cried.

Johnson rolled his eyes. "You have an overactive imagination. Spouting out ridiculous notions won't get you out of jail. Get him out of here."

"He's need a psych evaluation," Johnson said. Daniel and Regina remained silent. They hoped no one would believe Scott. No matter how much they hated him, they couldn't be exposed.

Johnson noticed their silence. "Look, don't worry about him. Anybody who does what he did is a nut job to begin with. He's just trying to save his own skin," he said trying to reassure them.

They nodded their heads. Johnson told them to leave and get some rest. It had been a long day for all of them. They left the police station and headed to the hospital.

They got to the room to find Rachel sitting with Henry. Rachel and Erica looked at Regina and Daniel and smiled.

"Hey mom and dad," said Henry.

"Hi Henry, said Regina. "Have you two been here long?"

"We've been here for about an hour and a half. Where have you two been?" asked Henry.

"We were at the hotel and then we went to the police station," said Daniel.

Henry nodded. He exchanged looks with Erica. They knew Daniel was leaving something out. Erica decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Mom, what did you do to Scott?" asked Erica.

Regina held her daughter's gaze. "I made sure he wouldn't come near you again. He's in jail where he belongs. Now, Detective Johnson said you need to get a restraining order. Scott has been arrested and there's going to be a bail hearing and we'll see what happens afterwards."

Erica just nodded. She didn't want to get into a fight with her mother right now. "Ok. I'll get the restraining order. The doctor wants to keep me for one more day and then I can go home."

"Will you stay here or go back to Storybrooke?" asked Daniel.

"I want to stay in New York. I don't think I can go back to the apartment right now though. Henry said I can crash at his place."

"Okay, sweetheart," Daniel said. "You can always come home."

"I know dad," Erica replied.

"Do you need me to stay here tonight?" asked Regina.

"No, I'm good."

Regina was about to protest but Erica interrupted. "Mom, it's okay. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Regina didn't want to push any further so she dropped the subject. "All right. We'll see you in the morning."

All four of them hugged Erica goodbye and stepped outside.

"Rachel," Regina called out. "Do you have a minute?"

She nodded in response. "The background check you did on Scott, was that everything?" Regina asked.

"It was. I combed over everything twice but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. I feel partly responsible because I said he was fine. He seemed like a good guy on paper and in person."

Henry squeezed her tight. "Rach, it's not your fault. You only could pass down what you were able to find."

"Dear, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just need to know if we missed anything,' Regina said.

"It's okay. If anything pops up, we'll know," Rachel said.

Detective Winters finally combed through all the DNA analysis. She looked at the forensics report. It was Scott's DNA found at the crime scene. His DNA was lifted off of Erica's body. She ran the DNA through the database but a Scott Williams wasn't showing up.

She tried two more times. She got frustrated and decided to do a fingerprint match. She was shocked at what showed up on the screen.

She went back to her desk to look at Scott's file. _"This doesn't make sense. He's two people." _

Winters spotted her partner getting some coffee. "Johnson, we ran into a complication with the Richards case."

Johnson arched an eyebrow. "What kind of complication?"

"I ran Williams' DNA through the database and nothing came up. I did a fingerprint match and a different name popped up."

Johnson and Winters went to their desks and Winters showed him her findings. Johnson went over the information. "How did we miss this?"

"Apparently his family is wealthy and covered it up. He's not as clean as we thought. I mean we knew he was a loose cannon but this is outrageous. He's responsible for two other assaults. I need to track the victims and see if they will testify. Johnson, that's not the only thing. He's only been with his current family since the age of five. His real name is Scott Flynn."

"Scott Flynn," Johnson repeated.

"That's the name that appears on the database," Winters said.

"Look this name up and see what you can find," said Johnson. "I'm going to make a phone call to a friend at the bureau."

Winters went to work. She left her desk and went down the hall. Johnson called an Agent Phillip Montgomery.

"Montgomery here."

"Hey Phillip. It's Johnson. I need you to look someone up. A Scott Flynn. He's now 25 years old. Look up anything about a son possibly being taken from his parents twenty years ago. Anything helpful would be great. Call me back as soon as possible."

An hour went by when Johnson got the call. "Johnson," he answered.

"I found a Scott Flynn who lived in Washington. He was taking from his parents at four years old. The father was a loony. He went on about a town with magic and nonsense like that. Anyway, the boy's parents were Owen Flynn and Evelyn Parks. The mother died in childbirth. After that, the father spiraled out of control."

"Thanks for the help," Johnson said and hung up the phone. Winters came back to her desk. "I was able to track down the other two victims. I'll see them tomorrow. Any luck with your search?"

Johnson nodded and told her about the phone call. "Wow," was all she said.

"I know. It's hard to believe. You know what's funny…that kid started saying that Mrs. Richards did some kind of magic and tried to kill him. Crazy."

"I agree," said Winters. "The sooner we can get him off the streets the better."

Johnson got up from his desk and went to the holding area. He saw Scott sitting there and approached him.

Scott sneered. "You came here to gloat."

"I know you are really Scott Flynn. Your father is Owen Flynn. Your mother is Evelyn Parks who died in childbirth. At the age of four, social services put you in foster care. The Williams family was kind enough to adopt you. From there, you've had a rollercoaster life."

Scott looked at him surprised. "How did you find out about my father?"

"I'm a cop. That's what I do," said Johnson. "Funny thing is you were taken away from your father because of his talk of magic. You come in here and start saying similar stuff. Does crazy fall from the tree?"

"I'm telling you the truth. That woman…she ripped my heart out and tried to kill me," said Scott.

"I don't believe you. I do believe you have an overactive imagination and are pretending to play crazy. You won't get away with this. You are going to jail for a long time." He walked away.

Scott groaned in frustration.

"I believe you," said a woman. Scott looked up. "Whatever," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I know you're father. We've seen magic," the woman said.

"Who are you?" asked Scott.

"I'm Tamara and I'm going to be your defense attorney."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I know it's been a few days since my last update. I wanted to write at least one chapter.

Chapter 18

Scott looked at Tamara in astonishment. How could this woman possibly know his father?

"You're a lawyer? Why do you want to defend me? How do you know my father?" asked Scott.

Tamara took a seat next to Scott. "I'm Tamara Benson. I've been practicing law for a long time. I wanted to help people in the world. Anyway, I met your father one day in Pennsylvania. We started talking and he told me about his father, Kurt. He told me when he was a little boy, he and his father were camping and suddenly overnight this town appeared. He told me that the town had magic and it was called Storybrooke. It took us a long time but we infiltrated the town to destroy magic. However, things got complicated and our plan didn't go as well. Eventually we had to split and live our own lives. I went to Washington to work and I moved back to New York a few years back."

Scott listened with his head in his hands. "I never knew that."

"You weren't supposed to but now you've gotten yourself into a world of trouble. I'm going to represent you at no cost. Consider this a favor. Now, stay away from that Richards girl. Am I clear?"

"Clear. I don't need a repeat of what happened. What were you doing down here anyway?" asked Scott.

"I was wrapping up another case when I heard you screaming your head off," Tamara replied. "Here is my card. Call me anytime. I'm in your corner so don't do anything damaging."

Tamara walked off leaving Scott with the hope that things would work in his favor. Tamara took out her cell phone and dialed Owen.

"Hello," said Owen.

"Hi stranger," said Tamara.

"Tamara, it's good to hear from you. It's been a while," Owen replied.

"Listen, I have some news for you. I found him. I found Scott. He's in New York. However, he's gotten himself into some trouble. You'll never guess who else I saw…Regina Mills. She was here about Scott. I'm going to represent him though," said Tamara.

"I'm coming to New York," said Owen.

"Owen, you can't. At least not right now. I need to figure out what exactly is going on," she said. "And Scott, he looks like Evelyn. He even has her eyes."

"Really? Look, thank you for doing this. I know we talked about having children," said Owen.

"That's in the past. Besides, our lives were too complicated then. Everything worked out how it was supposed to. I have to go. I'll keep in touch."

Tamara hung up the phone.

Owen leaned on his kitchen counter. He had searched for his son for years. He wondered how his son managed to encounter Regina. He had lost so much to that woman and wasn't going to lose another person. He would see her again when the time called for it.

Tamara was combing through old archives on the computer. She looked up everything there was to know on Scott and his adopted family. She pinched the bridge of her nose. This kid had been in trouble before but his parents covered it up. She assumed the Richards girl would be the source of Scott's problem. She needed to figure out a way to stop this situation in its tracks. She knew Scott would probably not last long in prison. She wanted Owen to see his son.

She picked up her office phone and dialed Mount Sinai Medical Center.

Erica was reading a magazine when Regina and Daniel came into the room.

"Hey," said Erica. "Any word on Scott?"

"He's been arrested and charged. You won't have to worry about Scott coming after you ever again," said Daniel.

"Thank God for that. I can't help but think where I went wrong. I should have never opened the door," Erica said.

"Sweetheart, there's no use in thinking about what ifs at this point. You didn't know what was going to happen. As we said before, you are not to blame. We're going to keep telling you that until you believe it," said Regina.

Erica nodded. "My head knows that but my heart is telling me something different. I had feelings for this man. I agreed to marry him."

"Dear, it's going to take time. No one expects you to forget this overnight," said Regina. "You'll get through this."

Erica smiled in response. "I never thought this would happen to me. That's all. Look, you two should go home. I'll be fine. I'm staying with Henry."

"Are you sure about that? Your mom and I would prefer you stay in Storybrooke. You'll be taken care of. Henry can only do so much," said Daniel.

"I'm positive. I have to live my life without fear," said Erica. "You two go on."

Daniel and Regina decided to honor Erica's wishes. "Okay, we'll go. See you tomorrow." They left.

As soon as her parents left there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Erica.

Erica looked toward the door and saw an African-American woman with a briefcase. "Who are you?"

"I'm Attorney Tamara Benson. I'm here about the Williams case," she replied.

"You're the prosecutor?" asked Erica.

"Actually, I'm Scott's defense attorney. I'm here to tell you to drop the charges against my client."

"Excuse me? Do you see my face? He beat me. Why would I drop the charges?" asked Erica.

"Your family. See Scott started shouting some nonsense about magic and how your mother ripped his heart out. Nobody believes him. Well, I do. I've encountered your mother way before you were born. She was and is a difficult woman to deal with. She is protective of her town and I would hate to see her life blown apart. Just imagine the fallout. Press would be everywhere. Just think of your family, they would never have a normal life again," said Tamara.

Erica sat there stunned. "You're lying," she accused.

"No I'm not. Take a look," Tamara said. She pulled out old videos of Regina doing magic. "See, now drop the charges or you and your precious family will become front page news."

Erica thought about it. It was bad enough that Scott almost blew her secret out of the water but this was too much. She wouldn't risk.

"All right. I'll drop the charges," said Erica. Tamara smiled. "Smart choice. My work here is done. Have a good day Ms. Richards. Please, give Regina and Daniel my regards. They raised a very intelligent woman."

Tamara left Erica's room.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 19

Detective Winters headed to the hospital to see if Erica had any more pertinent information to give her. These kinds of cases hit home for her. She spent time in an abusive relationship and it was only for the grace of God that she got out. She was determined to do whatever she could to help other women in similar situations.

She walked to Erica's room and knocked as she opened the door. "Ms. Richards, it's Detective Kimberly Winters." She continued into the room to see Erica lying on her side. "Ms. Richards."

Erica sighed and turned upright. "Hello detective."

"I've kept in contact with your parents regarding your case. I came to see if you had anything to add to the investigation. Is there anything you remember from that night?"

Erica shook her head no. "I have nothing to add because there's not going to be a case. I'm dropping the charges."

Kimberly's eyes widen slightly. "Ms. Richards, I was under the impression you were going forward with this full force. Your parents have been coming to the station every chance they get. What made you change your mind?"

Erica dropped her voice and put on her best emotionless face. "I'm dropping the charges because I want to. I don't want to go through a trial and testify. I want to forget the entire thing ever happened. Sorry you and your partner wasted your time. Please, leave my room."

Kimberly closed her notebook and stuffed it in her coat pocket. "Ms. Richards, I know this is difficult because I've lived through it. If you let this go, Mr. Williams could possibly do this to someone else."

Erica's gaze didn't falter but her heart was racing. "I can assure you Detective Winters that Scott won't hurt anyone else. Please go."

Kimberly closed her eyes and inhaled. "Please reconsider your decision. Whatever has you spooked, we can protect you."

"_Not from this you can't,"_ Erica thought. "Thank you but the concern is unnecessary. I'm moving on with my life."

Kimberly nodded her head and walked out the door. Erica breathed out a sigh. She tried to choke back the sobs but couldn't. She grabbed her pillow and put it up to her face to the silence the sobs and screams.

Kimberly walked into the station feeling defeated. She wondered what made Erica change her mind. She figured like so many women that Erica didn't want to press charges because she loves the boy.

She sat at her desk and looked through the files on her desk. She stared at the pages not really comprehending anything.

"What's on your mind? Did Richards give you any more info?" asked Johnson.

"No she didn't. Guess what? She wants to drop the charges. I tried to change her mind but she's determined not to throw Williams in jail."

Johnson threw up his hands in frustration. "Are you kidding me? What happened?"

Winters shrugged her shoulders. "She did a 180. But it's nothing new. Some women do this because they're afraid of the unknown. I tried to get her to reconsider but it didn't work obviously."

Johnson groaned. "So Williams is just going to get off and go on with his life."

Winters nodded her head. "We just have to hope that nothing else happens."

Meanwhile, Henry had gone to see Erica. "Hey, sis. Ready to go home tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said nonchalantly.

Henry arched an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

Erica wanted to say something about Tamara and her dropping the charges but she didn't need an argument. She knew Henry would tell mom and dad and that was a headache she didn't need either.

"Nothing. Just want to go home. I'm tired of being in this hospital," Erica said.

"Well, speaking of home, do you want to go to Storybrooke or stay with me?" asked Henry.

"I want to stay here. It's better that way. I don't need mom and dad hovering over me. They'll watch me like a hawk."

"So you think I won't," said Henry.

Erica chuckled. "I know you will do something. But you won't be as bad as mom and dad. They'll practically follow me wherever I go."

"They want to look out for you. They feel they let you down," said Henry.

"I know that but they didn't. I'm a big girl who made a wrong decision. I'm paying the price for it. I guess magic really does come with a price."

Henry frowned. "Not this price. No one deserves to pay this price. If I could have it my way, Scott wouldn't be breathing."

"And almost share a jail cell with dad. He better be thankful they didn't lock him up. I don't need any of you going to jail because of irrational decisions."

"Since you're the only girl, you're the most protected. You know mom and Daniel would do anything for you," said Henry.

"_Yeah. Almost kill Scott in Storybrooke." _

"I know. Once this is behind us, we can all move on," said Erica.

"Speaking of moving on, what are you going to do about Scott?" asked Henry.

"What about him?"

"You still have the ring. Obviously, you're not keeping it. You have to give that back. More importantly, have you thought about the trial yet? I know it's going to take a little bit of time but are you prepared to face him?"

Erica bit her lip. "I can handle it. As far as the ring, I'll send it by mail or something."

"I worry and I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on," said Henry.

"Yeah, I know. Let's switch subjects. When are you going to make Rachel my sister-in-law?"

Henry chuckled. "Maybe one day." Henry looked at his watch. "I need to go and get the place ready for tomorrow. See you later." He kissed Erica on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Erica.

_**The Following Day…**_

Regina helped her daughter get cleaned up and changed. "You know it's not too late to come home with me and your father. We will gladly bring you back here whenever we need."

"I appreciate that but I'll feel better being in New York. I can't put my life on hold. I have to move forward with my life," Erica said.

Regina smiled and pulled Erica into a hug. "That's my girl. Life doesn't hold us down. You are a fighter, baby girl.

"Thanks mom." Erica let go and sat on the bed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course dear. Anything," Regina replied.

"Promise me that you won't go near Scott again," said Erica.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. "I promise and you're father won't go near him either."

"Good. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," said Erica.

Regina tucked some hair behind Erica's ear. "Love, no harm is going to come to you. Not if your parents have anything to say about it."

"_Not after what I had to do," _Erica thought.

Daniel interrupted them. "May I come in?"

"Yeah dad. We're waiting for the discharge papers."

"Ok. Are you sure about staying with Henry?" asked Daniel.

"Mom already asked and yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. If it's any consolation, you can call and bug me all the time."

Daniel smirked. "Nice to have your approval Ms. Richards."

All three of them laughed. The nurse came in with the discharge papers. After signing the necessary paperwork, the family headed over to Henry's apartment.

Daniel knocked on the door and Henry answered. "Hey. Come in." Henry took the bag of out Daniel's hand and set it on the living room table.

Daniel and Regina saw Rachel coming from the back. "Hi. I was just finishing up in Erica's room. Everything is ready to go."

Erica hugged Rachel. "Thanks Rach. Are you staying for a bit?"

"For a bit. I have to get on a plane to Washington in a few hours," Rachel said. "In the meantime, have a seat. I'll get you something to drink." She went to kitchen.

Erica arched an eyebrow at Henry. "Why haven't you proposed yet?" Henry rolled his eyes. "We're here to focus on you."

"Right. Just make that girl your wife," Erica joked.

Rachel came back with the drinks and handed them all one. "Erica, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good. I'm kind of hungry though. Hospital food isn't the best you know," said Erica.

Rachel nodded. "Well, I can get you something or make something."

Erica waved her hand. "No, you have a plane to catch. Besides, Henry knows how to cook."

Rachel turned to Henry. "Really? You never cooked for me."

Henry started rubbing the back of neck. "I…I always just your cooking so much more." Rachel rolled her eyes and then looked at Erica. "Thanks for telling me."

Rachel looked at her watch. "I'll leave you all now. Call me if you need anything." She hugged each one of them before Henry walked Rachel to the door. They stepped into the hallway.

"Hey, thanks for coming. It means a lot to all of us. Thank you for keeping me together," said Henry.

"No problem. Erica is like my little sister. Believe me, you're not the only one who wanted to go out and do something to that bastard. Call me anytime. I love you."

"Love you too," said Henry. He kissed her and then said his goodbye. "Let me know when you get to D.C."

"I will. See you later dear," Rachel said winking. Henry groaned. "Only my mother uses that term."

"I like it. I might use it from time to time," she teased.

Henry chuckled. "No wonder my mother likes you so much." Rachel kissed him once more before leaving. Henry went back inside to find Regina and Daniel sitting on the couch.

"Where's Erica?"

"Erica went to put some of her things away. Thank you for letting her stay here. Dear, do call us if something happens," Regina said.

"Ok but she'll be fine," Henry said. He saw the concern and anguish in his mom's eyes. "Mom, she's safe. No one is going to harm her here. I'll make sure of it."

Regina nodded her head. "Well, I guess there's nothing left for us but to go back home." Regina and Daniel went to see Erica one more time before heading out. They hugged each other and wiped away a few tears.

"Be careful sweetheart. Remember, we're only a phone call away," said Daniel. Erica nodded. Regina and Daniel headed out to the living room.

"Henry, thanks for doing this," said Daniel. Henry nodded. "Everything will be fine."

"Ok, love. Ready to go?" Daniel asked his wife. Regina nodded and magicked them back to the hotel.

Daniel got the bags and put them by the door. He turned around to see Regina pacing. "Gina, she's going to be fine."

Regina shook her head. "That's what we thought last time. Look how right we were. I just don't want Erica to go through any more pain. It's going to bad enough to sit through a trial. She'll have to testify."

"She's our daughter. She won't give up her life and wallow in pain. Once Scott is in jail, this nightmare will be behind us," Daniel said trying to reassure his wife. Honestly, he wasn't comfortable with his only daughter being left in New York.

Regina sighed. "I guess we have no choice. Should we call the detectives for an update?"

Daniel shook his head no. "No, he said he'll call us if anything pops up. However, if he doesn't call within a week or so, I'll call. I promise."

Regina nodded and held out her hand. "Ready to go home?"

"Don't we have to check out first?" asked Daniel.

"Oh that. I checked out already and I said I was waiting for my husband to pack the last minute items. No one was going to bother us. Let's go home."

Regina and Daniel were in Storybrooke in a manner of seconds. They went inside their home and headed upstairs. After unpacking, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," said Regina. She headed downstairs and opened the door. It was Snow.

"Good, you all are finally back. How's Erica? Is she here?" asked Snow. Regina shook her head. "She decided to stay in New York. She's staying with Henry. Please come in."

Regina guided Snow into the living room. "It was awful. The only time I felt so helpless was when Henry was in the hospital. I never expected this to happen." Snow placed a comforting hand on Regina's.

"I assume you heard of my little tour with Scott," said Regina. Snow nodded. "Gold said he felt someone do magic. Besides, Jacob called me and told me. We all figured we let you slide on this one," Snow joked.

Regina smirked. "I scared him but I don't know how'll this end up when we go to trial. How is Erica supposed to tell what led up to the attack?"

Snow tilted her head to the side. "How exactly did this happen? I thought they were fine."

Regina's voice hardened. "They were until Erica told him about us and he didn't handle the news well. He called off the engagement. A week went by and Erica saw him at a party. Words were exchange and then early the next morning her went to her apartment. Things spiraled out of control. She called Henry and he called us."

Snow wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's horrible. You should have let me and David take a crack at him." Regina chuckled. "If I thought that would have helped, I would have gladly done so. I was too caught up in rage to think straight when I brought him out here. I snapped and I just hope I didn't cause any further damage. I mean, he saw me at the station and started shouting about I ripped out his heart and used magic."

Snow gasped. "You didn't?"

"Yes I did. I just said I was caught up in rage. I wanted to make him pay," said Regina. "I understand that but I wish you hadn't gone all Evil Queen," said Snow.

"Well, what would you have done if it were Emma?" asked Regina. "The same thing if I could. Or I could pump a bunch of arrows into the guy's chest," Snow answered.

"See. Mothers don't know boundaries when their children are hurt," said Regina. Snow nodded. "Is there anything I can do? Not just Erica but for you and Daniel. Technically, she is my step-sister."

Regina smiled. "No, dear."

Snow got up form the couch. "Well, I'm here for anything. Call me day or night," said Snow.

"I will. Let everyone else know that Erica is recovering," said Regina. She walked Snow to the door and she left. Regina headed back upstairs to see Daniel sleeping.

She kissed her husband lightly on the forehead. She pulled back the covers and got as close as possible to Daniel. Daniel felt her presence and pulled her in. Her head rested on his chest. They drifted off to sleep to try and forget the pain and heaviness in their hearts if only for a little while.

Meanwhile, Scott was in his apartment. He was surprised that Erica dropped the charges. He wondered what Tamara had said to make Erica do that. She was bent on throwing him in jail. Whatever she said, he was grateful.

His doorbell rang. He answered it and saw Tamara standing there. "Come in Ms. Benson."

She walked in. "Call me Tamara. It looks like you're settling back in. Now that the charges are dropped I need you to stay out of trouble. Given your history, I need you to stay very far away from any places that will land you back in jail. I got you out of this as a favor. If you do it again, I'll have to charge you."

Scott said, "No arguments from me. What did you say to Erica to change her mind?"

"I gave Ms. Richards an incentive to drop them. She saw my reasoning and obliged. Now I have a surprise," said Tamara.

"A bill?" asked Scott.

"No." She walked to the door and motioned for someone to come in. Owen walked through the front door. Scott stood there in shock. "Dad?"

Owen smiled. "Hello son." Scott hurriedly hugged his father. He took a step back. "I never would have guessed."

"I've looked everywhere for you," Owen said.

"I'll go and Scott, please listen to what I said," Tamara stated. "I will," Scott replied. Tamara left.

Owen looked at Scott's face, which was clearing up. "What happened to your face?"

"Erica's father did this to me," Scott said. "He completely flipped out on me."

Owen nodded. "How did you get caught up in the Mills family?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch. "I didn't know anything about magic or that she could do it. I met her in a law class. Dad, I proposed to her. She told me about her abilities and I freaked out. Fast forward a week later and I did something incredibly stupid."

Owen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, you did but the charges are dropped. Now the real work begins."

Scott looked at Owen confused. "Real work?"

"Regina and her family took a lot from me and I won't stand for it anymore. She and the wretched family is going to know not to mess with my son," said Owen.

"I can't get close to Erica and I definitely don't want to go near her parents," said Scott.

"You won't have to. I will. I'll make sure they'll know that they're magic won't protect them forever. I almost succeeded in getting rid of magic a long time ago. Really, all I need to destroy Regina is through her daughter."

"But isn't that a suicide mission? Isn't the goal to stay out of much trouble possible? I don't want to lose you. I just got you back," said Scott.

Owen put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "You won't lose another parent."

"What about Tamara?" asked Scott. "Are you going to include her?"

"No, this has nothing to do with her. I'll take care of things. We'll let a little time pass before I make my move," said Owen.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Scott. "I'm sure," said Owen.

_**Later that night…**_

Henry was sleeping when he heard Erica's screams. He rushed to the guest room and saw her thrashing around. He called her name before approaching the bed. He tried to shake her but she continued to fight. She almost scratched him but he caught her wrist. After a few minutes, she woke up wide-eyed.

Her eyes finally registered that it was Henry in front of her. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. Henry quieted her down and she relaxed. He held her until she fell asleep.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought,"_ Henry thought. All this chaos because someone told the truth. Henry sighed. One way or another, he was determined to help stop his sister's pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I loved the season finale. Too bad Meghan Ory (Ruby/Red) really won't be in season 3. Anyway, let's support her on her new show Intelligence when it airs.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you all again for following the story.

Chapter 20

Erica spent the next two nights getting little rest. She lounged around Henry's apartment watching television trying to distract herself. However, all she could think about was that night. She tried to focus on something else. Nothing worked. She was starting to regret dropping the charges but what else could she do. Her parents, her family would be exposed to the entire world. She wasn't about to let them be ripped apart.

She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. She made herself some coffee and waited for it to brew. She felt a headache coming on and went to look in Henry's medicine cabinet for Tylenol. "Why couldn't I have found someone as understanding as Rachel?" she asked aloud. "I should've kept my mouth shut," she said. Erica found the Tylenol and took two pills.

Erica heard the front door shut and walked out of the kitchen. Henry was standing in the living room looking disgruntled. "Hey Henry. What's wrong with you?" Henry shot her a sideways glance. "When you were going to say something? Or did you think nobody was going to notice?" asked Henry.

Erica creased her eyebrows confused. "What are you talking about?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Don't. You dropped the charges against Scott. Why?" Erica's eyes widen a little. "Henry, I-I can explain. I had to. We were going to be exposed," she replied.

He arched an eyebrow at his sister's response. "You had to? What does that mean?"

"How did you find out?" asked Erica.

"No. You answer my question first. How could you do something so stupid?" asked Henry, his voice rising in anger.

Erica folded her arms over her chest. "Henry. It wasn't stupid. I had a decision to make. I had to protect all of us."

Henry shook his head trying to understand. "That's not an answer. Why would you drop the charges after everything he put you through?"

"Scott was going to expose us. He was already shouting at the police station how mom ripped out his heart and she tried to kill him. Nobody believed him at first but his lawyer did. She came to the hospital and threatened to expose all of us. She had this old footage of mom using magic," said Erica.

Henry took a seat on at the living room table. "Mom did that. When?"

"Days ago. She saw Scott and me having an argument in my hospital room. She took him to Storybrooke to do damage. Fortunately, John and Jacob were there to stop her."

Henry put his head in his hands. He couldn't fault his mother for doing what she did. If this had been his daughter, there's no telling what he would do. He wondered about this old footage though.

"Erica, how did this lawyer get old footage of mom?" asked Henry.

Erica shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She just had it with her."

Henry stood up. "What was the lawyer's name?"

"A Tamara Benson." Erica paused for a moment. "I think she knows of mom and dad."

Henry's eyes widen. "Tamara. Describe her as much as possible."

Erica thought about the woman's appearance. "Well, she's African-American, tall, educated. She doesn't look like she could be dangerous but she's proven that's not the case. It's not like we had a two-hour conversation. Why do you ask?"

Henry ran his fingers through his hair. _"This can't be happening. I thought they had gotten rid of her a long time ago."_

He pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling mom and Daniel right now." He proceeded to dial when Erica snatched the phone out of his hand.

"You can't call them. They won't understand why I'm doing this. They'll risk their own safety and well-being."

"They need to know! You have no idea what could possibly be happening as we speak. That Tamara is not a good person," Henry yelled.

"No! I'll tell them but in my own time. Henry, promise you won't say anything. You never answered my question. How did you even find out?" Erica said.

"I called Detective Winters and she told me the news. What makes you think mom or Daniel won't call to check on the case?" asked Henry.

"They don't have a reason to unless you give them one," said Erica. "I know what I'm doing. Just let this go," Erica replied.

"I'm not letting this go. Tamara…I know her," said Henry.

Erica tilted her head. "How?"

"She kidnapped me when I was a boy. She and her boyfriend. They wanted to destroy magic and anyway mom, Emma, Snow, David and Daniel stopped them eventually," said Henry.

"I'm sorry that happened. But this proves my point. See what happens when magic is exposed. I can't let you all fall on your swords. I can handle this," Erica said.

"We all would do anything for you. You know that. Stop this nonsense and reinstate the charges," Henry said.

Erica shook her head in frustration. "You don't understand. I'm not doing it. Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind. I've heard you but my mind is made up. Drop it once and for all."

"What if he comes after you again?" asked Henry.

"After what mom and Daniel did to him? I doubt he wants to stay in contact with this family. The further he is, the better. He's out of our lives. Let him stay that way."

Erica walked to the key rack and grabbed a set. "Where are you going?" asked Henry.

"To mail the ring back," said Erica. "Don't bother. I had Rachel do it yesterday. I figured you wouldn't miss it."

"Ok. Thanks but I need to clear my head anyway. Don't wait up," Erica said and she walked out the door.

Henry picked up his cell phone and called his mother.

"Hello," said Emma.

"Mom, I need to ask you something. What happened after you stopped Tamara and Greg from going through with their plan?"

Emma creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you bring that up?"

"I just always wondered. I can't help but think on things that have happened to me since Erica. Seeing her in pain brings back bad memories," Henry lied. He knew he could possibly get away with lying over the phone. He watched Regina master the art of masking emotions for years. He learned from the best.

"We immobilized them on Neverland and sent them through a portal. Regina made sure they ended up in the middle of nowhere," said Emma.

"That's all," Henry said.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" asked Emma.

"Everything's fine. It just always bugged me and I thought it was time to get some answers," Henry replied. He heard a background noise. "Henry, that's August. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too," Henry said and hung up the phone. He wanted to call Regina and Daniel but he couldn't break his promise. He hoped to God nothing would happen to his sister.

Erica had drove to her apartment. The yellow tape was gone and she unlocked her door. She went inside to see the room still trashed. She straightened some items and tried to clean up as much as possible. She looked around the room and she could hear her screams echoing in her mind.

Being in the apartment made her relive every moment. She wanted to distract herself but how could she? This was all a reminder of the worst time in her life. Times like these she wished she had her parents.

She took out her phone and started to dial home. The phone rang but she quickly shut off her phone. She couldn't talk to them. She could accidentally let it slip that she dropped the charges. She was determined not to let her family pay the price.

Erica went to her bedroom and cleaned up the room. She gathered some items from her closet and put them in a duffle bag. As she was about to close the closet door when she spotted a photo album. She knelt down and opened it. It was the photo album she made for her and Scott. She flipped through the pages. They were happy and she just knew he was her true love. Instead, she got a psycho.

She took the pictures out and walked into the living room. She threw them into the fireplace. She took some matches off the mantle and lit them and threw them in. Those pictures weren't going to mean anything to her anymore.

She watched them burn and felt a sense of relief. In a way, she was closing the door on the past and hoped it would stay closed for good.

Erica went back to Henry's apartment and unpacked her belongings. She pulled out her phone again and called home. She would have to keep the conversation to a minimum.

"Hello," said Regina.

"Mom," said Erica.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad you called. I was so worried. I was going to call you but I didn't want to crowd you. Are you okay?"

Erica chuckled. "I'm fine mom. I just wanted to check in on you guys."

"Well, dear, that's sweet of you. Your father and I are more concerned for you. Is everything going well with Henry?"

Erica bit her lip. "Henry is a real gentleman. We're getting along fine. It's kind of weird since I haven't lived with him in so long."

"I'm glad to hear it. You know you can always come home," said Regina.

Erica smiled. "I know but I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm making lunch for Daniel and heading to the stables," replied Regina.

"Ok. You two have fun. I better go. Love you mom and give dad a kiss for me."

"Ok honey. Love you too and I will do that as soon as I see him." They hung up their phones.

"So, I take it you're okay," said Henry. Erica looked up. "Yeah. Are you mad?"

Henry sat on the bed. "I was at first. I get you wanting to let the past stay in the past. However, these things can come up on us at unexpected times. I want you to really think about this."

Erica placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have thought about this. I'm fine with my decision and I want you to be as well."

Henry put his hand over hers. "I'm not comfortable with it but I'll support you. You know everyone's going to go ballistic when they find out."

"I'll be prepared," said Erica. "I am Regina's daughter after all."

Henry chuckled. "How can I forget? You act like her all the time."

"Haha. Very funny," Erica said sarcastically. "You have a lot of mom in you too."

"Oh, I know. You learn a lot. I guess it's the nature versus nurture thing. I don't know. Look, try and get some rest tonight. I'll see you later," said Henry. Erica nodded her head and Henry walked out.

Meanwhile, Owen camped out in his son's apartment for two days trying to devise a plan.

"Dad, what's your deal with Regina?" asked Scott. Owen looked up from his notes. "She killed my father."

"Seriously? Why?" asked Scott.

Owen downcast his eyes for a moment before looking back up. "He knew about Storybrooke. He could have exposed Regina and the entire town. She couldn't let this happen."

Scott nodded his head. "What's the plan? Are we going to go to jail over this? I barely escaped it this time around."

"Don't worry son. Nobody is going to jail. The plan is to kidnap Erica. We won't be able to get near any of her sons right now. They're in other places."

"Well, not Henry. He lives in the city," said Scott.

"Really? Good. I can use him as well," said Owen.

"How?"

"We track his movements. Once the time comes we strike," said Owen.

Scott sat next to his father. "We're really doing this? Are we sure Tamara shouldn't be involved?"

"I'm sure. She's your lawyer. Nothing more. She has nothing to do with this anymore. This is about our family and regaining what we lost because of that witch. It's a win-win. You and I will exact our revenge on the people who've wronged us."

"Erica did cost me a lot," said Scott. "Tell me what I need to do."

"You need to secure a location that's not noticeable. Perhaps an abandoned warehouse. Something inconspicuous," Owen said.

"Consider it done. I'll make some phone calls."

"Wait, don't use your cell phone right now. It's traceable. Use this," he said. Owen pulled out a phone. "It's a disposable. I have plenty of them."

Scott took the cell phone and dialed his contacts. Owen looked back at his notes. This was his moment to finish what he started. And this time, he would finish his mission.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Owen managed to track down Henry's apartment. He followed Henry and Erica whenever possible. He memorized their routine and kept his son abreast of their whereabouts. It took him a week and a half to finalize everything but his first phase was complete. New it was a matter of timing.

Erica was feeling relaxed. The nightmares weren't as frequent and she felt she could breathe without looking over her shoulder. Things were right again in her world. At least where she was concerned. Her parents were constantly asking about the charges and she had been able to keep them at bay. She told them it was just a matter of the prosecutor's timing.

She knew her parents would buy it. They knew how things went a little bit in the real world but they hadn't had much experience with the legal system. Yes, Storybrooke had their own way of dealing with criminals. Emma was really the only law enforcement. There was Snow and Charming but who was going to believe they were royalty. Royalty was the monarchs overseas.

Erica knew she was safe. She walked into Henry's apartment. She was tired after being in NYU's library catching up on schoolwork. Thankfully, her professors allowed her the time to make up the work. Now, her semester was over and she could chill for a few weeks.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and went back to the couch. She scrolled through the channels when she heard the doorbell ring.

"_Who could that be? Maybe it's Rachel," _she thought. She opened the door and saw a man on the other side. "May I help you?" asked Erica.

The man smiled and asked if this was the Mills residence. He told her that he had a package for the owner. "Here, he's my brother. I can sign for the package." Erica signed for it and turned around.

The man pulled out a cloth quickly and placed it over Erica's nose. She struggled a bit but the odor was too strong. She collapsed in the man's arms.

Owen looked down at her. He did it. She was beautiful but she ruined his son's life. These Mills women do nothing but destroy innocent lives and soon they were going to pay.

He looked around the hallway and saw he was in the clear. He cradled Erica in his arms and took her to a car. He opened the door and placed her across the back seat. He got in the front and turned to Scott who was sitting on the passenger's side.

"Did she put up a fight?" asked Scott.

"A little but I quickly subdued her," said Owen. Scott looked at his ex-fiancée. He felt a twinge of regret but quickly ignored the feeling. He couldn't view her as the woman he loved but as the woman who ruined everything.

"Son, are you all right? We have to get out of here before someone notices," said Owen.

Scott turned back around. "I'm fine. Let's get of here." Owen nodded his head and drove off.

_**5 hours later…**_

Henry came home from work tired. These hours were killing him and he needed sleep.

"Erica, you here?" Henry yelled. No answer. He checked her bedroom but she wasn't there. "A friend must have picked her up," he whispered to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Erica's friend, Andrea.

"Hello," said Andrea.

"Andrea, it's Henry. Erica's brother. Is Erica with you?"

"No. I haven't seen her for a few hours. She was at the college finishing her work. She may have gone back to her apartment," said Andrea.

"Ok. I'll check there," said Henry. He hung up the phone. He was going to call Regina but gave it a second thought. There was no need to freak her out unnecessarily.

He went to Erica's apartment and took out his key and went inside. He checked every inch of the place but there was no sign of her. He was in the living room trying not to panic.

"_Breathe Henry. I'm sure she's all right. I should have called her cell." _He dialed Erica's phone but it went to voicemail. He cursed under his breath. He didn't understand where she could be.

He glanced around the room trying to see if he missed something. He noticed a piece of paper underneath the kitchen chair. He bent down to see what it said. It was an envelope.

He looked to see if there was an address but nothing. He opened it anyway and took out to piece of paper.

He read the words on the paper: **WE HAVE YOUR SISTER. YOU'LL HEAR FROM US.**

Henry looked over those same words a dozen times. This had to be someone's idea of a sick joke.

He crumbled the paper in anger and threw it in the trash. He paced back and forth racking his brain on who would do this. Scott appeared in his mind.

Henry didn't want to believe it. He knew Scott was psycho but would he really do this. Henry shook his head. His cell phone rang and he jumped. He didn't recognize the number.

"Yes," he answered.

"Mr. Mills. I take it you have found our little note," said Owen but he disguised his voice.

"Who are you? Whatever you want, I can pay it," said Henry.

Owen laughed. "I don't want money from you. I want something better."

"What do you want?" asked Henry who was trying to keep his composure.

"All in good time. Oh, if you try to get the police involved, she dies," Owen said and hung up.

"Hello! Wait!" yelled Henry. He closed the phone and groaned in frustration.

He knew this could happen. If only his sister hadn't dropped the charges. He sat on the couch. He knew he had to call home. He dialed home but didn't get an answer from Regina, Snow nor Emma.

"_Perfect." _The next step was to drive to Storybrooke.

Erica woke up to feel something on her hands and feet. She looked over to see her wrist strapped in. She tried to break free.

"You won't be getting out of those anytime soon," said Owen.

"You're the delivery man," said Erica. Owen chuckled. "No, Ms. Richards. I'm a concerned father. The real delivery is unconscious in a maintenance closet somewhere."

"What do you want with me? What are you going to do?" asked Erica.

Owen leaned over feeling a sense of déjà vu. "I'm here to make you pay for hurting my son." _"And getting back at your mother."_

"Son? Listen, just let me go," said Erica.

"Yes, my son. I need you to stay here," said Owen. "Son, come in."

Scott walked into the room and Erica's couldn't believe it. "No, your parents are from the Midwest."

"They are but they adopted me. They created fake records for me so no one could trace my past," said Scott.

"Scott, don't do this. Isn't it enough I dropped the charges?"

"No. You ruined me. You ruined my life," Scott said. "Now, it's my turn to ruin yours."

Scott walked over to a machine and took the cords from it. "I know you know what this is," he said as he hooked up the cords.

"You're going to electroshock me. Are you insane?"

"It's the least you deserve," said Scott. He walked over to his father. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Owen smirked. He did it to the girl's mother; he could do it to the daughter. He turned the voltage midway. He glanced back to see Erica slightly scared.

He flipped the switch and the room filled with Erica's screams.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Would have posted sooner but I had to rewrite the chapter because the computer lost the file.

To Sweetangelmist, Natali Drews and impureevilregal, thanks for the reviews for last chapter.

Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 22

Erica was determined not to let Owen get inside her head. She didn't need to panic. She didn't know how long it had been since she was taken. She was determined not to break.

Owen leaned over her and looked into her eyes. He saw Regina. Regina, the woman who had been so kind to him as a boy. But she was also Regina the murderer who took the one person he loved away from him. Now, this woman had ruined Scott's life.

These Mills women were going to pay for their destruction.

"What's your endgame? Whatever you want, I don't have it," said Erica.

"Not so. You have what I want. I want your mother," said Owen.

Erica sighed. "My mother. You think it's all going to be good once she sees you."

"Your mother is to blame. She took my father away from me," said Owen.

"So you want payback. A life for a life, that's it. There's no way that's happening," Erica retorted.

"Now is not the time be smart. You're going to die soon but first you will pay for your transgression," said Owen.

Erica rolled her eyes. "The only person who won't make it out alive is you. What transgression are you referring to?"

"Your use of magic. It seems your mother did you no favors by passing it to you. You used it against my son," Owen stated.

"He deserved it. I see where Scott gets his temper and his narcissism. The world doesn't revolve around you two. Once this is over, you'll be lucky to stay alive."

"You don't regret using magic," said Owen.

Erica sighed again. "I regret knowing Scott. I trusted him and he betrayed me in the worst way. I guess that doesn't matter to you as long as I am dead. I didn't ruin his life. He ruined it himself."

"You Mills people are the selfish ones. You bring destruction everywhere you go," said Owen. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the world is safe from the likes of you."

Erica chuckled. "Killing me won't solve anything. You will be a dead man walking if you end my life. Anybody who finds you will kill you because you destroyed me. It's your funeral. What kind of example are you setting for your son? Torture is the way to go. Aren't you father of the year?"

Owen's eyes narrowed. "I'm given my soon an opportunity. He needs my help."

"You're setting him up to fail. Just like you, he will probably end up in an early grave. It won't be because of me," Erica shot back.

Scott watched the exchange behind the glass. He didn't know what his father had planned. He wanted this nightmare to be over. He walked into the room and signaled his father to give him a minute with Erica.

Erica watched Owen leave. She saw Scott approaching. "Erica, I'm sorry."

"Sorry. If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have given dear old dad permission to fry me alive. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have threatened me. You should have understood me and at least let me help you process my news but you decided to go a different route."

"I didn't know what you were," said Scott.

"I'm the same person you met in law class. It was you who changed. You showed me your true colors. I'm glad I didn't marry you. I probably saved some other girl's poor soul in the process," said Erica.

"You don't mean that," said Scott.

"I do mean it. I cared about you and you let me down. I've already told your father that he'll be lucky to make it out alive. There is a chance if you let me go. Stop this before it gets out of hand," Erica said.

Maybe she could get him to see the light. He was barking up the wrong tree and she could only imagine the damage that was going to happen once her parents found her.

Scott smiled. _"She really does care." _ Instead, Scott leaned down and kissed her. Erica wanted to push him off but she couldn't. _"These restraints." _

Scott stopped. The kiss was different. He leaned up and looked into Erica's eyes. They were defiant and cold.

"You lied," Scott said.

"About what?" asked Erica.

"About caring for me," Scott replied.

Erica groaned. "I cared. Just let me go."

Scott shook his head. "No, dad was right. All you do is ruin lives and leave destruction in your path."

He walked over the machine. Erica followed him with her eyes. "Scott, don't-

But Scott flipped the switched on twice the voltage Owen had set. Erica screamed once more. The pain was too much to bear.

Meanwhile, Henry had driven for hours non-stop to Storybrooke. He called Emma, Snow and Regina over and over again but got no response.

He growled and slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Out of all the times, they pick now not to answer the phone. He looked at his clock on the car panel. It was going on 11:00pm.

He crossed the town line and quickly made his way to his mom's house. He got out of the car and went up to the door and knocked as hard as possible.

His mom wasn't coming down fast enough. He knocked even harder.

Regina had gotten out of bed and quickly put on her robe. She went downstairs and hurriedly opened the door in annoyance.

She was about to yell at whoever dared to wake her up at this hour but she stopped when she saw it was Henry.

"Henry," she said is mild shock. He brushed past her. "Where have you been? I've been calling you. Where's Daniel?"

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest quickly on high alert. "I was out with Emma, Snow and Red. We turned our phones off. What's wrong?"

"Get Daniel…now," Henry said in a stern voice. Regina narrowed her gaze before looking up toward the steps. "Daniel!"

Daniel got up quickly. He swore one of these days he might have a heart attack with her scaring him. He went downstairs to see Henry in the foyer.

"Henry. Regina, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know dear." She turned to Henry. "Erica's missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?" asked Regina.

"I called her cell and she didn't answer. I went to her apartment and she wasn't there. I found a note in the apartment." He handed the note to Daniel.

"What does the note say?" asked Regina. "It says we have your sister. You'll hear from us."

Regina took the note and scanned it several times. "We have to call the New York police." She headed for the phone but Henry stepped in front of her.

"You can't call them. They said they would kill her if the police were involved," said Henry. Regina gasped and backed into Daniel.

"We can't sit and do nothing. The police can help. I never thought this could happen. Erica had to deal with the trial and now this," Daniel said.

Henry winced. "Actually, there's not going to be a trial because she dropped the charges."

"What?!" Regina and Daniel yelled in unison.

"When?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know exactly when. I confronted her about it and threatened to tell but she said she would handle it," Henry said.

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. "That doesn't make sense. Why would she do this?"

Henry sighed. "To protect us. Apparently, Scott's lawyer threatened to expose us to the world. She showed Erica some old footage of mom using magic."

Regina was confused. "Who was the lawyer?"

"Tamara."

Regina's blood boiled and she could feel the magic coursing through her veins. Daniel put his hand in hers before she did any damage.

Regina sighed. "Hand me the phone Henry." She dialed.

"Hello," said Emma sleepily. "I need you to come to my house right now," said Regina.

Emma looked at her clock. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't care! Ms. Swan, if you are too lazy to get out of bed when the mayor calls then you won't have a job in the morning!" Regina yelled into the phone.

Emma sat up. "All right. On my way over." She knew it was urgent. Regina didn't call Emma "Ms. Swan" anymore unless Regina went on one of her tantrums or something was wrong.

"Ms. Swan, call Snow and David as well." Regina hung up the phone.

Regina faced Henry again. "Are you sure it's Tamara?"

"What other person do you know named Tamara would believe Scott about you having magic? The average person would dismiss him as a lunatic."

Regina didn't say anything.

"She's involved somehow. That only means that Greg has to be involved as well. I just don't know if Scott is involved," said Henry.

"_For his sake, he better not be," _Daniel thought. Regina went upstairs and closed the door and sat on the bed.

Daniel came in a few seconds later. "Regina…

"I should have killed them when I had the chance. You want to know why I didn't. Because you, Emma, Snow and David begged me not to. Sure, I'm the one who immobilized them and sent them off to the middle of nowhere. I should have erased their memories if I couldn't kill them," she said dangerously.

"We didn't know," Daniel said.

Regina stood up. "I knew! They want payback for something I did. I will not let those idiots hurt my baby anymore. I know better! Magic always comes with a price and I'm paying for it."

"She's my daughter too," Daniel said calmly.

"You're not the one who used magic. You wanted me to do the right thing. All of you wanted me to be good. Well, I was good and now look what happens. Our family is being threatened."

"I'm going to handle this," said Daniel. Regina looked at him. "This is my fault, I'll handle it."

"Don't do that. Don't shut me out of whatever you're planning. I'm going to protect my family one way or another," said Daniel.

"I don't want her to suffer. You weren't there. They electro shocked me. They tortured me and left me there for dead. What if they're doing the same thing to her?"

Daniel didn't have an answer. He pulled her into a hug. "I promise you that I'll get our daughter home." Regina cried in his arms.

Henry tried to block out the yelling. He could only imagine the pain being a hundred times worst for his parents.

The doorbell rang and he opened the door. "Henry," Emma said. "What are you doing here?"

He sidestepped letting them through. He escorted them to the living room. He told them about Erica's disappearance and his suspicions on who took her.

Emma gasped. David wrapped his arms around Snow.

Daniel and Regina had come downstairs fully clothed. Snow got up and hugged them both. She held onto Regina a little longer.

"What can we do?" asked Snow.

"We have to find our daughter," said Regina.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Snow. Then it dawned on her. "The tears."

Regina nodded. "We have to go to Gold's."

Snow turned to Emma and David. "You two stay with Henry. I'm going to take Regina and Daniel to Gold's."

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Regina banged on the door. "Gold, get up!"

"Rumplestilskin!" Regina yelled.

Gold opened the door. "Aah, your majesties, to what do I owe this pleasure? It's late to make house calls."

Regina brushed past him. Daniel and Snow came in after. "Please, come in," Gold said annoyed.

Belle had come down the see what was going on.

"Regina, what is going on?" asked Belle.

"Erica's missing and I need to find her immediately," Regina answered.

Gold's demeanor darkened. He was always fond of the girl despite her parentage. "What happened?"

"We think she was taken by Greg and Tamara," answered Snow.

"Payback. You should have killed them when you had the chance," said Gold.

"You know that if we did, it wasn't going to stop anybody from coming after Henry," Snow said.

"Perhaps but we would have sent a message. See, killing them was the best option," Gold replied. How can I help?"

"We need Erica's tears. I know you collected them," said Regina.

"Of course," he said, conjuring them with a flick of the wrist. He handed Regina the bottle. "Use this at home. This one is on me."

They nodded and left the house. Gold shut the door and faced Belle.

"What are going to do?" Belle asked.

"Nothing unless they need me," said Gold. They headed upstairs while Gold was already planning his move in case things didn't go according to plan.

Daniel, Snow, and Regina came home to find the rest of their family waiting. "Did you get the tears?" asked Emma.

"Yes," Regina said. Snow took the bottle. "You know the drill. Think of something sad."

Regina nodded. That wasn't hard to do. She thought of Daniel dying at Cora's hands. She thought of Henry dying in the hospital. The tears came and Snow caught them in the vial.

Daniel led Regina to the couch and she laid down. He looked at Snow. "We wait."

Regina convulsed on the couch. Daniel went for her but she thrashed about. She could feel the electric currents coursing through her body. She could feel the intensity. She could hear the screams coming from her daughter. She saw Erica strapped to a stretcher and it looked like they were in a warehouse.

Regina woke up and cried. Her baby was in so much pain. "Daniel, she's in so much trouble. I could feel the burning. My body was on fire."

She turned to Snow and smiled which Snow returned. She had a greater appreciation for what Snow went through to find her.

"What else did you see?" asked David.

"She was strapped to a stretcher and it looked like she was in a warehouse."

Emma sighed. "There are a million warehouses in the states. They could have taken her anywhere. I know someone who can get information but he may not like it."

They looked at her. "Neal."

"Sheriff, I don't care how uncomfortable he might get. Get him on the phone and make it happen," said Regina. Emma dialed Neal and left the room.

"Do you need us to come with you? I can round up the guys and we can help you," said David.

"That depends on what we find out. More likely, yes," said Daniel. David gave a quick nod.

Emma came back. "He's going to talk to her tomorrow."

"We can't really do anything until we hear from Neal," said Emma.

"We just wait," whispered Daniel. His little girl needed him now.

"I get it but that's all we can do," Emma replied.

They all left except Henry. "I can go with you."

Regina reached out. "No, that bastard won't have two of my children. You're going to stay here." She pulled Henry into a hug and then took his face in her hands. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mom," he said. "You mind I stay here."

"Come on," said Daniel and they headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Scott walked into his father's make shift office. "What's the plan? Keep flipping the switch."

"Of course not. We don't want her dead right now. We wait for Regina and her crew to come."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tamara looked through her files on one of her clients when her assistant beeped in. "Ms. Benson, you have someone who needs to see you. Shall I send him in?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't need some impromptu meeting today. "Whoever it is, tell him I'm busy." She went back to her paperback when she heard yelling outside her door. She got up and jerked the door opened.

"What is going on?" she asked her assistant. "I'm sorry, ma'am but the gentleman refused to leave. I was getting ready to call security." Tamara looked at the man and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's all right. He can come into my office. There's no need to call security," Tamara said never taking her eyes of Neal. "In fact, go take a break."

Her assistant quickly left not wanting to hear whatever was about to happen.

"Neal," Tamara said.

"Tamara," said Neal.

She went inside her office and Neal followed. Tamara straightened her desk while Neal stood in front of it.

"Neal, it's been a long time. What can I do for you? You need an attorney," said Tamara.

"Please. I would never call you for anything. As far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me. However, I need your help. Where's Greg?"

Tamara stopped shuffling her paperwork. She looked at him. "What about Greg?"

"Don't play games with me. Your partner in crime kidnapped Erica. Tell me where he is."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Tamara.

Neal came around the desk and cornered her. "Listen. I don't care what happens to you or Greg. Erica is family and I will kill you myself if you are lying. You kidnapped my son and now you have a hand in his sister's disappearance. Tell…me…where…he…is."

She was scared but wasn't going to let her armor crack in front of him. She pushed him away. "I have no idea what happened to the brat. She's trouble like her mother. I will call him so you can get out of my office." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed.

Greg noticed a call coming through. "Tamara."

"Greg, where are you? What's this about a kidnapping?"

Greg smiled. "One of Regina's lackeys is in your office now."

"Yes," Tamara responded. "Where are you? I'll come to you."

Greg leaned forward on his desk. "No. I don't want you involved. This one has nothing to do with you. It has to do with my son and all the crap he's been put through because of those two imbeciles."

"Fine. Is everyone all right?"

"The girl isn't dead yet. Tell whoever it is that Erica is alive for the time being. If they must know, I'm in New Britain, Pennsylvania at the old warehouse. Tell them I look forward to seeing them again." He hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" asked Neal.

"He said he's in New Britain, Pennsylvania at the old warehouse. He said Erica is alive for the time being and that he looks forward to see you all again."

Neal didn't say a word and headed out the door. He called Emma in his car and waited.

Emma along with Regina, Daniel, David, Snow and Henry were in Regina's living room. They all jumped when Emma's phone went off.

"Neal," said Emma. She put him on speakerphone. "Greg does indeed have her. He is in a small town called New Britain. It's in Pennsylvania. She's at an old warehouse." He sighed. "Greg delivered a message. He said Erica was alive for the time being and that he looks forward to seeing us again."

Everyone's faces paled. "Thanks, Neal." She hung up.

"Looks like we're heading off to New Britain," said Emma. "Everyone pack and we'll meet back here in one hour."

Everyone went his or her separate ways. Regina went upstairs leaving Daniel and Henry in the living room.

"Henry," said Daniel. He turned to him. "Call your brothers. I want them to be there to get Erica to a safe place. Once we secure her, you three get her out of that place immediately.

"What are you going to do?" asked Henry.

"I don't know Henry. I don't know," he replied. "Go on and pack."

Daniel went to his bedroom and saw Regina was nearly finished with both of their belongings. He watched her silently. She looked lost. She seemed tired. He was tired too. They hadn't really slept much since they heard the news.

When he couldn't sleep, he would slip out quietly and go into the study. He would flip through the photo albums trying to remember every detail of his daughter's face. He would think back on how he taught her to ride. She reminded him of Regina when she was young. Regina was so vibrant and Erica mirrored that every time she was on a horse.

Erica was so much like her mother that it hurt. He was so afraid for her life because he knew she could be just as feisty and stubborn. He hoped she hadn't said anything that could cause further damage. He remembered Regina's body convulsing and his blood boiled. He hid the pain and anger. He had to be the strong one.

He had failed Regina in the Enchanted Forest. He didn't believe her about Cora until it was too late. They paid the price for their naiveté. They spent all that time apart and he hated it. He wished Regina had found someone else worth of her love. She had so much to give. She didn't allow herself to forget him. She didn't allow herself to let go.

When she revived him, he made a promise to himself that he would do what was necessary to protect Regina. When they started their family, he was determined to be the best father possible. He wasn't going to let any of his children suffer. He felt horrible because he wasn't able to protect them.

He didn't realize Regina had placed her hand on his arm. He registered her touch. "I'm sorry," he said.

Regina looked at him confused. "For what?"

He moved her hand and walked away from her. His shoulders slumped.

"I failed you when we were in the Enchanted Forest. We should have run away the night Snow caught us. We could have had our family. You and I wouldn't have been separated. I was so stupid not to believe you about Cora. You warned me and I didn't protect you properly. Now, we're in this world and I still failed you. I failed my family. I'm the one who's supposed to sense when something is wrong. Now our daughter is out there in pain and I am powerless to help her."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You are not a failure under any circumstances. We both were at fault when it came to my mother. Our lives were ripped apart but we found our way back. We have our happy ending. Daniel, I couldn't have asked for a better husband or father for my children. You have done your best to protect us. Some things are out of our control. Unfortunately, these are one of those times. We will solve this as a family. We're family and we don't abandon each other."

Daniel chuckled. "Quoting from Snow and David, are we?"

"Yeah, who would've thought I would use their words. Don't tell them or I will have to punish you," she teased.

He turned around. "Point taken. I just try to be so strong for you, Henry, the twins. I don't want to be seen like I can't handle anything."

"Dear, you've proven what a great provider you are. You take care of us and we love for you for that. There wasn't a day that went by that we didn't feel your love and support. You may not be able to do magic but you gave us something precious: your heart. You love deeply and fiercely. The kids adore and respect you. I love and respect you. We're stuck with each other."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "You are my Prince Charming my dear stable boy."

She stepped back. "I would be lost without you. I never want to feel that again. You are not allowed to leave this world until we are both really old and gray. We still have to have grandchildren and spoil them rotten."

"We're already old," Daniel joked. "Speak for yourself," said Regina. "I don't look a day over 40."

"You are a beautiful 40. You'll always be my Queen, milady." Regina kissed him softly. "I love you so much. Now, let's go bring our baby home."

She grabbed the pack bag and grabbed Daniel's hand with the other one. He tugged her arm, pulled her close and crashed his lips on to hers. Regina dropped the bag in her hand and put her hands on his face. The kiss was long and deep. They pulled back in need of air.

"Wow, you haven't kissed me like that in a long time," said Regina.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you," Daniel said. "And to also thank you for believing in me."

Regina stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Times like these she felt like a teenager. "You still manage to make me feel like the girl you met back home."

He cupped her cheek. "You've always been that girl to me. You turned into an outstanding woman. I am so blessed to have you."

"I'm the one who's blessed to have you in my life," said Regina. "We should get going."

They went downstairs to hear the doorbell ring. Daniel answered it and everyone was at the door. Snow, David, Emma came in and stopped in the foyer.

"It takes about an hour and a half to get there if we fly. I bought plane tickets already," said Emma.

They got in their cars and headed to the nearest airport. After boarding the plane, Regina gripped Daniel's hand. She was trying to keep her murderous thoughts at bay. She wanted to tear Owen apart limb by limb.

Daniel could feel the anger radiating off his wife. He placed his other hand on top of hers. "You'll be fine."

Regina closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat. She was hoping Erica wasn't in any pain right now.

Erica watched Scott undo the restraints. "Get up."

"I'm a little weak at the moment," Erica said. Scott rolled his eyes. He picked her up and set her on the ground. She stumbled a bit. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," said Scott. He led Erica to outside the warehouse. He led her to an open field.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Owen came toward them. "Your parents will be making a visit. I don't want them to see their little girl on a stretcher. Come on."

He grabbed her but Erica jerked away. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Owen rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed her again. He tightened his grip causing Erica to wince. "You will come with me." He pulled a gun out and jabbed her chest. "Don't make me kill you too soon."

Erica quieted down.

"That's better." He put the gun away. He dragged her to a shed and shoved her in there. She hit the floor hard. "We'll get you when the time comes."

Scott entered the shed. He took some rope and tied her hands and feet. "Don't do anything stupid." He left.

Erica tried to loosen the rope. She wanted to cry. "_Stay strong Erica. Don't break. You can do this. You can stay strong."_

The plane landed and it seemed like an eternity when they arrived at the hotel. Emma decided to go the front desk and inquire about the old warehouse. The clerk said there were five in the area. She thanked the person and went upstairs.

She entered her room. "What did the clerk say?" asked Snow.

"There are five warehouses in the area," Emma replied.

"Where do we start?" asked Daniel.

"We look at the maps," said Henry. He pulled out his laptop. It only took a few minutes to get the locations."

"All right. We'll split up," said Emma. "Henry and I will take two locations. Dad and Daniel will take two and Regina and mom will take one."

They all nodded and left the hotel hoping things would work out.

Emma and Henry went to their locations but it was a dead end. The warehouses were used for industrial purposes. Regina and Snow didn't fare any better. None of them could get a hold of David or Daniel.

David drove to the first location and he and Daniel looked around. "It's empty," David said. Daniel let out a groan and walked to the vehicle. He got in the passenger seat. David got in and started driving.

"I get it. If Emma were missing, I would do everything I could do to get her back. In fact, that's what I did when she and Snow got sucked through the portal. I wouldn't stop my search. Erica knows we're looking for her," David said.

"I hope so. I just want to hold her and make sure she's safe," Daniel said.

"Are the boys coming?" asked David. "They'll be there when we can confirm Erica's alive."

"I better call Henry," Daniel said.

Snow, Emma, Regina and Henry were parked outside the hotel. They piled in one car waiting for Daniel or David to call.

Henry looked at his phone. "It's Daniel."

"Daniel, did you find something?" asked Henry. "We're on our way to the last location. Meet us there." He gave Henry the location and hung up.

"Daniel and grandpa are going to the last location. She has to be there," Henry said.

"Buckle up everyone," said Emma. She put the car in reverse and they were off. Henry texted his brothers to meet them at the last warehouse.

Daniel and David drove up to an abandoned looking warehouse. There was nothing surrounding the land. They got out of the car and David pulled out his gun.

"Be careful," said David. Daniel nodded his head. He prayed his little girl was here.

Owen watched Daniel and David on the monitor. He motioned for Scott to stand by him. "They're here. Get the girl and follow my lead."

Daniel and David split up to cover more ground. Daniel spotted a room and he slowly moved. He didn't want to carry a gun but he had a knife. He pulled it out. He got to the room and his heart dropped. He saw the stretcher Regina described. He moved toward it and touched it. There was an imprint of Erica's body on it.

David came in. "She was here. They couldn't have run off."

Scott went to the back shed and looked at Erica. "Daddy dearest is here. Time to go and have some fun."

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Erica.

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Scott. He stood her up. "No, I want to know right now."

He was starting to get annoyed. "Shut up. This will all be over soon." He didn't realize Erica had loosened the rope. Erica found an object and hit Scott over the head. She quickly took of the ropes and ran.

"Help!" she yelled.

Daniel and David heard yelling and ran out the warehouse. They saw Erica running and they took off. They stopped when Greg wrapped his arms around her. He pulled out his gun and held it to her head.

"One more step and she dies." He heard cars in the distance and Regina ran out of the car. She saw her baby being held at gunpoint. She ran but Daniel caught her. "What are you doing?" Regina cried.

Greg smiled wickedly. "Hello Regina. Nice to see you again."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Regina, glad you could make it. I really did hope it would be under different circumstances," said Greg.

The rest of the group had come to stand by David, Regina and Daniel. Their weapons drawn.

"I suggest you lower your weapons unless you want this beautiful girl to get her head blown off," he taunted. He took the gun and ran it across her face.

Each one of them wanted to kill Greg on the spot. They lowered their weapons. "What do you want?" Regina asked in a low growl.

"That's simple. I want you to die. I never finished what I started," Greg said.

"You can have me. You can do whatever you want with me. Let her go," Regina said.

Greg shook his head. "You misunderstand. I want you both. You and this brat of a daughter ruined my son's life."

"Son? What are you going on about?" asked David.

"Me. He's talking about me," said Scott. He walked toward his father. "I'm his son."

"You have got to be kidding me," Emma said. "I thought you were from the Midwest."

"I was adopted and my family was rich enough to create false records. Being the son of someone who said magic was real didn't go over too well. Then I had the unfortunate event of meeting you all," Scott said.

"This is just as much my revenge as my father's. You Mills people will pay for your indiscretions," Scott continued.

Regina could feel the magic again and before she knew it, a fireball had formed. She was trying to figure out a way to not hit Erica.

"Mom," Erica pleaded softly. Regina looked at her. No, she wasn't going to lose another child due to Owen.

"You took Henry from me. I won't let you take Erica," Regina snarled.

"You'll be dead before anyone can stop me. Actually, you both will be dead," Greg said smugly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Snow.

"Aah, Regina's step-daughter. I would have taken you but I doubt Regina would come to your rescue. She doesn't care about you as she does her real daughter."

"Shut up! You hurt _any _of my children, I will make sure to dispose of your body," Regina snarled. Her eyes were steadily becoming cold.

Greg smirked. "There it is. That look of anger and indifference. Show your daughter who you really are. A cold-blooded murderer. You took my father, Erica took my son and bewitched him. She's no better than you."

Snow stepped in front of Regina. "Greg, this is not what you want to do. We won't say anything to anyone. You have your son, go. You've made your point. You hate us. Do you really want to spend your time behind bars?"

"Funny, you defend her after she ripped your heart out of your chest. Defending mommy is not going to change my mind."

"My mother is not the same person. However, you haven't learned. What does killing my mother and sister accomplish?"

"I'm going to get justice for all the wrong they've done. This world will be a better place without them in it. Can't you agree on that? Regina has done nothing but caused you pain since she entered your life," said Greg.

"We are past that. I love Regina with every fiber of my being. I love Erica with every fiber of my being too. I will not let you hurt them. If you do, you have to watch me hurt your son," Snow said.

Snow pointed her arrows at Scott's chest. Scott flinched. He wasn't prepared to die for this.

Regina was surprised to hear Snow defending her so adamantly. She shouldn't have been but there were times when she felt uneasy with Snow. They had forgiven each other but sometimes the memories were too great.

"Snow, don't," Regina said behind her.

Snow didn't move the arrows. "Let her go or watch your son be pumped with arrows. I won't hesitate."

Greg lowered his weapon. "Nice army you have there, Regina. Snow the arrows won't be necessary. Erica is going to do my bidding."

"I'm not going to do anything," Erica said. Greg tightened his grip on her neck.

Regina and Daniel moved around Snow. Henry moved but Emma stopped him. Greg loosened his grip.

"Cooperate and you get to spend your last moments with them," Greg whispered. "Good. See Erica is going to lose the one thing she holds dear: her mother. I would take a father for a father but you, Daniel made a mistake. You had a child with this witch. She lured you into her trap. You are an innocent member of this club. Besides, Regina has always been my endgame. Now, I want you to say goodbye to your wife."

"You're a dead man," Daniel growled.

"Your daughter shared the same false sentiment regarding my demise. Not today," said Greg.

"Erica, step toward your mother and take her heart and crush it."

Erica's eyes went wide as saucers. He let her go. She didn't move. Greg shoved her forward. Regina went forward and held onto her daughter.

"I can't do this," Erica cried softly.

"You can and you will," Greg said. He fired a warning shot causing everyone to jump. He pointed the gun and pressed it against Erica's back. He stared at Regina. "Are you willing to die for your family?"

Regina had fire in her eyes. She turned her head to Daniel and mouthed I love you. She said the same thing to Henry and Snow. She only wished she could say goodbye to John and Jacob.

"Tell John and Jacob I love them," said Regina. "Emma, continue to look after Henry."

She turned to Erica again. She wiped her daughter's tears. "You'll always be my baby girl. You've made me proud. I love you so much."

Erica cried no. "Mama, I don't want you to go." Her daughter's cries reminded her of when she cried over her mother. Regina shook her head to clear those thoughts. "It's for the best. Remember this: love is strength. Don't let anyone tell you any different. Do it," said Regina.

She braced herself for the contact. Erica concentrated and pulled Regina's heart. Regina winced in pain. "You're fine. It's okay. Whatever happens, you are beautiful inside and out. You are a better person than me. Don't let this turn your heart cold."

Erica looked at the heart. She looked up and glanced at her father. He had tears in his eyes. "Daddy," she said softly.

"I'm right here baby," he said. Erica looked at the others. She noticed something in the background. She focused her eyes and saw her brothers.

They had been watching the whole exchange. They smiled at Erica. They closed their eyes and telepathically communicated with her. Their mother had no idea they could.

"Erica, remember when we learned how to make a heart do what we want," Jacob thought.

Erica closed her eyes but everyone else thought she was collecting herself. "Yes."

"The three of us will will the heart not to crush. Ready?" asked John.

"Yes," thought Erica. All three concentrated on Regina's heart. Her heart glowed a faint orange that only Regina caught. Erica opened her eyes and made a show of crushing it. Regina felt only a small pain, which was odd. Her whole body should be on fire so to speak.

Erica looked at her mother and smiled. Then she concentrated on her brothers. "It's working. Just a little while longer. Do you think you can get mom to safety," she thought.

"We can. Squeeze the heart as hard as possible," John thought. Erica squeezed it hard. She saw Regina wince only and smiled.

Regina remained silent. She couldn't let on that something was wrong. "_What is she doing?"_

Greg was getting impatient. "What are you doing? If you're screwing around…

"I'm not doing anything," Erica said putting on her best act. This had to be real. The tears had to be real.

"Crush the heart," Greg said. He put his finger on the trigger and aimed at her head. "Go on. Watch your mother die."

Erica squeezed it and Regina winced a little more. Erica squeezed harder and Regina cried out. She bent over.

"I can't do this," Erica cried out. "I can't kill my mother."

"Fine, then I will," said Greg. He aimed the gun at Regina but the gun disappeared as well as Regina and her heart.

He whipped his body to Erica. "What did you do?"

With defiant eyes Erica said, "I protected my mother. You're the one who's going to need protecting."

Regina struggled against the people who held her. "Let me go. I'm warning you. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Mom, it's us. Stop struggling," said Jacob. Regina stopped and turned to see her sons. "What…I…I don't...how the heck did you two get here?"

"Henry texted us the location. We weren't going to let you die. We stopped your heart from being crushed," said John.

"How?"

"We'll explain later. We have to get Erica," said Jacob. He turned to his mother. "Don't move yet." John put Regina's heart back. They checked to see if their mother was all right.

After deducing that she was fine, they watched Greg and Erica waiting for the time to strike.

Greg laughed. "I need protecting from you. Enough games, I'll kill you myself." He pulled out a knife and charged but Scott pushed her out the way unexpectedly. Greg stabbed him in the stomach.

"Scott!" Greg yelled.

"I'm sorry dad but this is crazy. I thought this is what I wanted but I don't. I'll serve my time in jail for what I've done."

"No son. I'm not losing you," said Greg. He held onto his son who was slipping away. "I'm glad I got a chance to know you," Scott said and he died.

Greg cried over his dead son's body. He sadness turned to rage. He looked at Erica and let out a scream. "You!" He charged but Daniel tackled him.

"Dad!" cried Erica but Henry had already wrapped his arms around her. She tried to break free. Her other brothers magicked in front of her. "Erica, let's go."

"No!" she yelled back.

"David, get her out of here," yelled Jacob. David took Erica from Henry and they ran for cover. Regina ran in her husband's direction.

Daniel had Greg pinned on the ground. "You bastard. You tried to kill my wife and daughter. You put my entire family in jeopardy. I should kill you."

Greg laughed. "Go ahead. My son is dead because of that twit."

Daniel punched him in the face. "You say one word against my daughter…

Greg flipped him over, pulled out another gun and aimed it Daniel. Daniel could hear Regina's screams. They struggled with the gun and it went off.

Time stood still and everybody waited with baited breath. Greg stood up looking over Daniel's body.

Daniel was holding his stomach. He was in so much pain. Regina ran to his side. "No, no, no! Danny, stay with me. I won't lose you again. Come back to me," Regina said. It was déjà vu. She said these same words in the stables. She couldn't use true love's kiss to heal a gunshot wound.

Erica, John and Jacob ran to Daniel while Emma had Greg in handcuffs. John and Jacob tried to stop the bleeding while Erica just looked at him.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," said Erica.

"Don't cry sweet pea," Daniel whispered. He winced in pain. He closed his eyes. "Daniel, wake up!" yelled Regina. She hit him in the face. He opened his eyes. "You're not allowed to leave until you're old and gray. Remember what we talked about," she said through the tears.

"How's the bleeding?" asked Regina turning to her sons.

"We stopped it somewhat but we need to get him back to Storybrooke," said Jacob. Erica turned her body and zeroed in on Greg. She got up and ran to Greg. She grabbed him by the throat and shoved Emma back. Her hands glowed purple and she ripped his heart out.

"He dies, you die."

"You killed my son. Kill me."

Erica squeezed his heart. Emma yelled for her to stop. "Erica, he's not worth," said Emma.

"Yes he is," Erica replied.

Snow went forward. "David, kick Greg to his knees."

"What?" asked David.

"Do it," said Snow. He did wondering what his wife was getting at.

Snow placed her hand on Erica's. She stopped for a moment. "Killing him won't solve anything. I did that to Cora and it blackened my heart. It took me years to come to terms with it. Don't follow in my footsteps. Don't let your heart be tainted. Don't let it turn cold."

"But Snow-

"He will die on his knees and will have to look into your eyes. Do you really want his eyes to be the last thing you remember?"

"No," Erica said. "Good. Give me the heart."

Snow quickly took it and shoved it back. She grabbed Greg by the collar. "I killed to protect my family. If Daniel dies, I will personally feed you to the sharks. Better yet, you will face someone far darker then I'll ever be."

"Erica, send him to Storybrooke," Snow ordered. She didn't ask any questions. She magicked him to the dungeon at the bottom of the library.

They all ran to Daniel who was fighting for dear life. Jacob held his father. "Erica, John, let's get him to the hospital. You do the same thing as the heart."

Regina looked on. She saw her kids concentrate and Daniel vanished.

"Where is he?" asked Regina. "He's on the gurney as we speak," said Jacob. "I promise to explain all of this. Right now we got to go."

Erica, John and Jacob magicked all of them to hospital. They got there and didn't see Daniel. Regina went up to the front desk but Whale came to her. We are prepping for surgery. It doesn't look like the bullet hit any major organs. It might be touch and go. I'll be back with news as soon as possible."

They all sat in the living room waiting. Henry knelt in front of Regina. "Mom, I'm going to be right back." He kissed her forehead. "Where are you going?" asked Regina.

"See grandpa," said Henry. Regina's eyes widened. Henry quickly left before Regina could stop him.

She looked at her boys. "What are you all planning?"

"We're not planning anything," said John. "We'll go after him." John and Jacob left leaving the rest of them nervous.

It didn't take long for Henry to get to Gold's shop. "Grandpa!"

Gold came out. He knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Daniel's been shot. He's in surgery. Greg was magicked to the dungeon at the bottom of the library. It had to be the only place Erica would send him to."

"What do you want me to do with him?" asked Gold.

"Send him somewhere where he can't cause damage," said Henry. "I don't want you to kill him. He may deserve it but I need Erica sane."

John and Jacob entered the shop. "Henry, what are you doing?" asked John.

"I'm making sure Greg never hurts our family again," said Henry never taking his eyes of Gold.

"You can't kill him. That's not who you are," said John. He turned to his younger brothers and sighed. "I'm not going to kill him. There's been one casualty already."

"Who?" asked Gold.

"Scott," Jacob answered.

"_No real lost there," _Gold thought. "Dearies, what can I do to help?"

It dawned on Jacob what Henry was asking. "You want to send him to the Enchanted Forest."

"Yes," said Henry. "He won't be in our hair anymore."

"Fine by me," said John. "Jacob, what do you think?"

"Fine. Let him survive there. He can never come back to this world," said Jacob.

"Deal," said Gold. "I suppose this one is on me also. I've given you all enough freebies."

"Thanks Gold." They walked out. Gold didn't tell them that he planned on killing Greg anyway. He had his own score to settle.

Gold magicked Greg to his shop. Greg looked around and saw Gold. "What do you want?"

"No, dearie. I'm doing all the talking. It seems the Mills-Richards family wants you to suffer. They have good hearts. They don't want to see you die. However, I feel otherwise. You kidnapped my grandson. You nearly cost my son his life. It's time for payback."

He walked around Greg like a vulture. "We should have killed you a long time ago. I never did agree with the decision to just immobilize you and send you and Tamara on your merry way. Unfortunately, I was outnumbered and therefore could not object. Now things are different. You will indeed go to the Enchanted Forest but not alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Greg.

"All in good time, dearie. All in good time."

He flipped the open sign on the door and magicked him and Greg to the well. Gold waved his hand over the well and light filled the well. He turned to Greg with deadly eyes, jerked him forward, and pushed him. He watched Greg fall through the portal.

Gold held out a pendant and waited.

Greg landed in an open field. He looked around confused. He heard a screeching sound and he looked behind him. He saw a black ghostly figure approaching him.

He tried to run but didn't get very far. He felt his body being sucked into this thing. He took out his gun and fired a shot. The wraith released him. He breathed a sigh of relief. He felt the ground shake. He tried to steady himself. He heard loud noises. The ogres were approaching him.

Greg freaked out. He fired more shots but the ogres grabbed him and squeezed his body. He couldn't break free of its grip. It was too late because Greg fell into darkness and never recovered.

Gold smiled at the pendant. The stone turned to black signifying Greg's death. His job was done. He took care of Greg properly. Gold walked to the hospital to check on Daniel.

John, Jacob and Henry walked back into the waiting room. "Where did you three go?" asked Emma.

"We went to see Gold. He took care of Greg," said John.

"You made a deal with him," said David.

"No. We just had him send Greg to the Enchanted Forest. He won't bother us anymore," said Jacob.

Regina saw Gold walk in and went to him. "What did you to with him?" she asked quietly.

"Your majesty, Greg will no longer be a problem for any of us. I did what you should have done a long time ago," Gold said.

"You-

"Yes, dearie. Either the wraith or the ogres took care of him. I simply did a favor for your sons," Gold whispered. "Believe me, they don't know about this part. I suggest you keep it to yourself."

"How's Daniel?" he asked in his normal voice.

"He's still in surgery," Regina said.

"Let me know when he wakes," said Gold. He leaned into Regina. "Believe it or not, I do want you to continue your happy ending. I have Belle. You deserve Danie. I was wrong about what I said to you all those years ago. You're nothing like your mother. She would be proud."

Regina gasped. Gold smirked and left the hospital.

Whale came into the waiting room. "Regina."

"How is he?"

"He's stable. The bullet didn't do major damage but he will be in some discomfort when he wakes up."

Regina released her breath. "May I see him?"

"Yes, only one at a time," Whale said. Regina ran to his room. She leaned over and kissed him. "You can't quit on me now. I need you."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It had been hours since Daniel was brought in. Regina stared at her husband's sleeping form. How many times did she have to look at him so still? It scared her to think that this was the way he would die. She had spent years trying to get him back. She couldn't let this be the end of them.

"My love, I need you to open your eyes. I need to hear you still love me. We need you. You can't die on me," Regina said through the tears.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Snow. Snow, the woman she hated for so long, had become her best friend. She broke down in front of her.

"I can't lose him. I just got him back. What am I supposed to do if he's gone? I don't want to live in a world without him anymore," said Regina.

Snow held her stepmother. She had been in this position so many times with her. Sometimes she felt she was the parent instead of Regina. She let her cry some more before tilting her head up.

"Listen to me. You are not going to lose Daniel. He's a fighter and he knows he has so much to live for. If even you did lose him, you will always have a part of him. Those kids in out there are the very best parts of you and Daniel. You will never be alone again. Stop thinking that he's going to die. We won't let him. Besides, who's going to keep you in line when you go off on one of your tantrums? He's the best thing to happen to this town. He's the reason why this town is no longer scared of you."

Regina laughed at her words. She knew some would always see her as The Evil Queen. As time went on, they saw Regina. They saw the wife and mother who had a heart full of love and compassion. They knew her hard exterior was just a way to protect herself.

"You're right as usual. I can't think like that." Regina wiped her eyes. She glanced out the window to see her kids huddle together. "How are the kids? How's Erica?"

"Ever since the boys got back from Gold, they've been trying to stay strong for Erica. They're worried for their father. Erica hasn't said much since we got here," Snow answered.

"I'm worried about her now. She just went through a traumatic experience. I don't want her to change like I did. I'm scared she's going to go down a dark path," Regina admitted.

"She's not because she has all of us to help her. I'm sorry you didn't have that. I'm sorry for a lot of things," Snow said.

"You have got to stop apologizing. I forgave you a long time ago. It took me a long time to put blame on the right person. My mother caused this. She was a manipulator. I should have warned you harder. You were a child. I loved you back then, you know. I tried not to but you make it so hard. I wanted to kill you but I couldn't. There was something that I held me back. I wanted a family. You were the only one left. I had no one. I guess it was as Killian said. Revenge is an end, not a beginning. I have so many regrets but I guess casting the curse was a good thing. I got a family. A real family."

Snow smiled and kissed the top of Regina's head. "I was always in your corner. I still am. I do love you Regina."

"I love you too Snow," Regina said. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Gold killed Greg," Regina said.

Snow took a step back. "He did what?"

Regina sighed. "The boys just wanted him to send Greg to the Enchanted Forest but apparently Gold had other plans. He wanted payback and now he's dead. I'm worried about Erica's reaction when she finds out. Gold told me to keep it quiet but it's going to come out."

"She knows Greg was a psycho. She's going to be okay," Snow said. "I'll leave you alone for now. See you later."

She turned to go. "Wait," Regina said. "Thank you for defending me. Just so you know, I would rescue you."

Snow winked. "I know. We're family and we don't abandon each other." She left the hospital room.

After Snow left, Regina's children walked in. "Mom," John said.

"Hey baby," she said. She turned to Daniel. "The kids are here."

"I'll give you some time," Regina said and left the room.

John sat on the edge of the bed. "Dad, it's John. Jacob and Erica are here too. You know you are a tough one. You took a bullet for us. Dad, we need you to pull through." He got up and let Jacob sit by Daniel's bedside.

"Hey dad. Just know that I love you. I need you to know that. I may not say it enough. We can't lose you."

"Guys, can you give me a minute alone with dad?" asked Erica.

"Yeah, sure," said Jacob. They both hugged her before heading out.

Erica pulled up a chair. She looked at him as his chest was steady rising and falling. She took his hand in hers.

"Daddy, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. You got shot because of me. I put everybody's life in danger. Why did you get in the way? You don't deserve to suffer like this. I need you to be okay."

She got on the bed and got close to them. She cried into his chest.

Daniel felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and he saw his daughter. He wrapped his arm around her.

Erica lifted up her head. "Dad?"

"Hey sweet pea," Daniel said softly.

She sat up on the bed. Daniel noticed she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Dad I'm sorry. It's my fault you got shot. I never should have involved any of you in this."

Daniel frowned. He didn't want his daughter to blame herself for anything. His eyes became stern. "Listen to me. You are not to blame for this. You had no way of knowing things were going to happen this way. As for me taking a bullet, I would gladly do it for your mother and any of my children if it meant keeping you safe. I would do it all again if I had to."

"You and mom have been through enough. I only added to your burden," Erica argued.

"There's nothing your mother and I wouldn't do for you. You are not a burden. We do what we can for our children," Daniel. "We love you."

Erica laid back on his chest. "I don't want to lose you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You won't." Erica fell asleep within minutes.

Regina and Henry came into the hospital room. Daniel turned his head and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, my love," said Regina. "Hey Daniel," said Henry.

Henry walked over to him. "You scared us."

"Sorry, didn't mean to," said Daniel. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah, I'll take her home," said Henry. He picked her up and carried her out.

Regina quickly walked up to Daniel. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I promise."

"You're not allowed to leave me until I say so," Regina said.

"There's no way that's happening. It'll take more than a bullet to stop me," Daniel said.

She laid on the bed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I think we should be a little concerned about Erica. She blames herself."

Regina sat up. "That's crazy. None of this was her fault."

"I told her that but I'm not sure how she feels right now," said Daniel.

"I'll talk to her. I don't want her to change like I did," Regina said.

Daniel kissed the top of her head. "Where is Greg anyway?"

"Dead. Gold killed him. He sent him to be food for the wraith or ogres."

Daniel nodded. "Does Erica know? Do the boys?"

"No, only Snow," said Regina.

"Why does he have to make things more complicated?" he asked.

"Because he's Gold and he doesn't do easy," Regina said.

They stayed silent for a while. Then Daniel said, "I heard you scream. I heard you call out to me. I tried to hold on for you. I never wanted you to feel that kind of pain and torture again. I'm sorry for putting you through so much agony. But I don't regret fighting Greg to keep my family safe."

"I know. You protected us and for that, I am eternally grateful. You my dear, are a hero."

"I'm no hero," said Daniel.

"Yes you are. You saved all of us from a madman. I don't know what I would have done," said Regina.

"I can imagine what you would have done to Greg and to Scott. You know, I can't believe he pushed Erica out of the way."

"He finally showed a conscience," Regina said in a low growl.

"I guess so. I'm not sorry they're gone. I didn't think I could hate someone so much. After what they did, I could care less at what happened to them."

Regina sighed. "Let's not talk about them anymore. I just want to be in your arms and sleep."

"Ok," he said lovingly. "Good night my queen."

"Good night, my dear stable boy."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Henry had put Erica to bed and he was tired himself. He thought what he had to go through as a child was bad but this was gut wrenching. He had to watch his sister pull out his mother's chest and then forced to crush it.

He thought his mother was a goner. He almost lost her once when he thought all of Storybrooke would self destruct. He never wanted to feel that heartache again. And then Daniel was shot and his heart stopped. He waited for Daniel to get up off the ground. Daniel had become a great stepfather. He took Henry under his wing.

Daniel made his mom happy and that was all Henry wanted. The thought of his mom losing that after all this time was hurtful. Some family he had but he wouldn't change a thing. He took out his cell and called Rachel.

"Henry," she said.

"Hey. I just wanted to hear your voice. It's been a crazy day," he said.

"Did you find Erica? What happened?" she asked. He could hear the panic and concern in her voice.

Henry sighed. "We found her. An old enemy and Scott had her. Hold on." He quickly ran up the stairs to make sure Erica was still asleep.

After checking he went to the kitchen. "Rachel, Scott had her strapped to a stretcher. He and his father electroshocked her."

"What?! Oh Henry, I'm so sorry," said Rachel. "Wait, his father?"

"Yeah, remember when I told you I was kidnapped and taken to Neverland. Well, Scott's father is Greg Mendell otherwise known as Owen Flynn. The reason that didn't come up in the background check was because his adopted parents covered it up."

"Where's Scott now?" asked Rachel.

"Dead. Greg killed him accidentally. And Greg is in the Enchanted Forest fending for himself as we speak."

"I should have been there," Rachel said.

"No. I'm glad you weren't there. It only got worse. Greg had Erica rip my mother's heart out and crush it to death. Greg wanted a life for a life. He wanted to kill my mother for killing his father. He used my sister to do his dirty work. After Greg killed Scott, he lunged for Erica but Daniel stepped in and wrestled with him. Then we heard a gunshot and Daniel was lying in a pool of blood."

Rachel sighed. "How's Daniel?"

"Stable condition. Mom is with him now. I'm with Erica but she's sleeping. I never thought we would go through this. I'm worried for Erica. She hasn't said much. I'm afraid she's going to internalize everything and shut down," Henry admitted.

The last thing he wanted was for Erica to close herself off. He watched his mother do that and it took a long time for her to get comfortable and open up.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" asked Rachel.

"I would like that," said Henry. "Rach, thank you for being there for all of us. I'm not sure why you stay with me sometimes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Um, Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumplestilskin are my grandparents. My mother is the daughter is Snow White and Prince Charming. My adopted mother is the same woman who raised Snow White and is the Evil Queen. My aunt is Little Red Riding Hood who is married to Victor Frankenstein. I could go on and on."

Rachel laughed. "But you aren't some fairytale character. You are Henry, the man I fell in love with. Besides, what girl wouldn't want to date a prince?"

"Yeah, my kingdom is literally in another realm and I can only go there sometimes. I have to live in the real world. We have to live in the real world," Henry said.

"True but it's fun to go and watch how everyone lived. It's particularly funny to see your grandparents and Regina in their element. Seriously though, I do love you."

Henry smiled. "I love you too." He heard his brothers walk through the door. "That's John and Jacob. I got to go."

"All right. Tell them hello and I'll see you soon." She hung up.

John and Jacob walked into the kitchen. "Who was that?" asked Jacob.

"Rachel. She says hi," Henry replied.

"How's Erica doing?" asked John.

"She's sleeping," Henry said.

"So are we going to talk about Greg and what your grandpa did to him?" asked Jacob.

"He sent him to the Enchanted Forest," said Henry. He got up and put on some coffee.

"Yeah but did he keep up his end of the bargain. Henry, we know Gold just as much as you do. Why did you go to him? You could have gone to the Blue Fairy and sent him on his way," said John.

Henry pulled down cups and faced his brothers. "Gold was who I thought of first."

"You thought of him because you knew he would bother asking a lot of questions. You also knew Gold would probably do something crazy. How do we know he didn't kill Greg?" John asked.

"He wouldn't lie to me," said Henry.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "He would lie by omitting some truth. Your grandpa has had in it for Greg for what he did to Neal. Be honest, there wasn't a small part of you that wanted him to die."

"Maybe a little but I pushed that aside. Revenge solves nothing. We learned that the hard way. Look at mom, Gold, Killian…they all suffered and I didn't want Erica to go through the same thing," Henry said.

"We know the stories. That's why the four of us made a pact to pull anybody from the brink of darkness. Henry, we've all gone through it. The pull of magic is strong. We controlled it and it doesn't control us," said John.

"Now, is there a chance Greg might be dead?" asked Jacob.

Henry poured the coffee into their cups and handed set them on the table. He sat at the table with his. He took a sip before putting it down. "Yes. There's a chance. I would like to think that grandpa wouldn't do it but he wouldn't tell us of he did."

"There's another person who might know," said Jacob. "Mom. She went straight up to him and they said a few words before he went back to using his normal voice. We can ask her."

"And if she confirms?" asked Henry.

"We know Erica and the rest of us are safe from that freak show," said Jacob.

"Why tell mom? Why not keep it to himself?" asked John.

"They still have that weird rivals/teacher-mentor thing. They hate each other but still go to one another for help," said Jacob.

"True," said John.

Erica had been listening to their conversation the entire time. She snuck downstairs when she heard John and Jacob come in.

She covered her mouth at the part where Greg might be dead. As much as she hated him, she didn't want blood on her hands. Now he was dead or at least thought dead.

She already felt remorse for Scott's death. He saved her and he paid for it. Although she didn't love him anymore, she still cared that he died. She quietly went up the steps and closed her bedroom door.

Erica looked at herself in the mirror. She looked dishelved. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She could see the burn marks on the sides of her head. She saw the restraint markings on her wrists.

She was Erica Richards, daughter of Regina Mills. She was supposed to be smarter than that. She wasn't supposed to end up in situations like these. She was supposed to help people not drag them into her problems and almost get people killed.

She resolved within herself to never again put her heart on the line for anyone save her family. She couldn't trust anyone from the outside world about her past. No, she would continue her career as a lawyer. She would do whatever she could to protect her heart from being destroyed again.

_**The following day…**_

Regina came home to take a quick shower and get some clothes for Daniel. First, she had to check on Erica. She walked up to her room but Erica wasn't there. She checked her sons' rooms but nothing. She huffed before going to take a shower.

Erica had gone to Gold's shop early to avoid her mother and brothers. "Gold!"

Gold came from the back. "Hello princess. Good to see you in the land of the living."

"That makes two of us," she said.

"What can I do for you? Wait, let me guess. This has to do with that kidnapper and murderer," Gold said.

Erica swallowed. "Yes. Did you kill him?"

Gold smirked. "Be careful dearie. There are some questions you don't want the answers to."

"Henry wanted you to take him to the Enchanted Forest, did you?"

"He will never bother you again," said Gold.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Gold, that's not what I asked. Did you send him to the Enchanted Forest?"

Gold stared. It was like looking at the younger Regina all over again. "I sent him to the Enchanted Forest and whether he survived or not is his business. But I would guess he won't last long. Dearie, why do you care if he lives or dies? The man tortured you and deliberately put a bullet into your father's chest."

"I don't want blood on my hands," said Erica.

Gold nodded his head. "Erica, no blood is on your hands. Any blood spilled lays at Greg's disgusting feet. You have nothing to worry about. You are innocent in all of this."

"Thank you for being somewhat honest. I do know you had your own score to settle," Erica said. She left Gold's shop and headed home.

Erica got home to see Regina coming down the stairs. "Mom." Regina lifted her head and hurried down the stairs. She hugged her daughter tight. "Where have you been? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom. I went to see Gold," she replied.

Regina took a step back and looked at her confused. "Why did you go see him?"

"Greg. I needed to know if Gold killed him," she said.

Regina nodded slowly. "And what did he tell you?"

"He basically said that he sent him to the Enchanted Forest like the boys asked. He said whether Greg survived is his business."

"_That imp," _Regina thought.

"Mom, is he dead? My guess is that he didn't survive. I know Gold just as well as you do. He probably had the wraith kill him," she said searching her mother's eyes.

"_She just had to ask," _Regina thought. She sighed. "Yes, he's dead. But honey, none of this is your fault. Whether in jail or somewhere else, he would've died eventually."

"Gold said that I was not at fault. He said I was innocent in all of this. Except I'm not. I was going to kill him on the spot. If it wasn't for Snow, I would have. I'm no better than Gold. I may not have pulled the trigger but I set the thing in motion," Erica said.

Regina narrowed her gaze and shook her finger. "You are so much better than Gold. You are a way better person than me. I went down that road and I let darkness consume me instead of forgiving. It cost me my father. You did not set this thing in motion. Scott did when he assaulted you."

"Dad is in the hospital because he me. All of you put your lives in danger," said Erica.

"And we would do it all over again," Regina said sternly.

"Ugh. Magic comes with a price and I paid it. I used magic on Scott and look how well that turned out," Erica said.

"Sweetheart-

"No! Stop letting me off the hook. I'm responsible for this. It doesn't matter what anyone else has done, the blame lays at my feet. I have to take responsibility for this mess I created," Erica shouted.

Regina felt the ground shake lightly. She saw Erica's hands glowing purple and she didn't think Erica even realized it. "Calm down, honey," she said soothingly.

"I won't calm down. Have you not been listening? Scott is dead because of me. Sure he went off his rockers but he loved me at one point. I still care that two human beings are dead. Why is everyone acting like it's no big deal? I'm not a baby. I can handle owning my mistakes. You and dad can't protect me forever. Sometimes I wonder if it had been better if Greg just killed me," Erica said clearly angry.

Regina had had enough. "Erica Danielle Richards, calm down right now. You're shaking the ground. Stop this right now!"

Erica stopped and calmed down. She didn't realize the ground was shaking. "See, I can't control my emotions."

"You can but you choose not to. We channel our anger different ways. Our automatic defense is to lash out and use magic. You don't let magic control you. It's a part of you but it doesn't define you. Now, take my hand," Regina said.

Once she did, Regina magicked them out. They were now in front of Regina's family mausoleum.

"Why are we here?" asked Erica. Regina just walked inside and waited for Erica to come in. Regina stopped in front of her parents' graves.

"Grandma and grandpa," said Erica.

"My father was a prince but he was fifth in line to the throne. His father married him off to my mother who said she could spin straw into gold. Of course, Rumplestilskin taught her. My mother loved Rumplestilskin but she chose power over love. You know that. My father and I paid for it. My father was stuck in a loveless marriage. He couldn't stand up to my mother. He watched as she used magic to "teach me" a lesson. Any time she felt she felt disrespected or angry or whatever, she used magic on me. I hated magic in the beginning. I didn't want to become my mother. I wanted love. Anyway, now I know my father was a silent hero. He protected me when he could and he stood by my side until his last breath."

"See I came to realize that magic was how I got things in life. As a friend pointed out, it's also how I lose things. Your grandmother and I did things in the name of love when it was really selfishness. We thought we could control every little thing. We couldn't and now they're dead."

So how does Owen come into the picture?" asked Erica.

Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead. "They happened to be here the night before Storybrooke showed up. They wandered into town. I wanted them gone in the beginning. But they were the only thing that was real in this miserable town. I grew attached to Owen and thought I could do what I wanted like I had back home. I arranged for Kurt's car to be delayed and then one day he caught me using magic. Of course he tried to escape. Graham and I cut him off and Kurt was arrested. Owen escaped."

"You killed him, mom. Why?"

"Erica, I couldn't take the chance of anyone finding out. He would probably start to tell the townspeople and I didn't want that. By the time Owen arrived with the police, I used a cloaking spell. Eighteen years passed and I adopted Henry. Who knew all this would happen?"

"Mom, why are you telling me this?" she asked softly.

"You come from a line of people who didn't think about the consequences. We acted without thinking or caring. We wanted any and everything and when we couldn't have it voluntarily, we took it by force. We lost something more precious. Our hearts. We lost sight of ourselves and let our hearts turn cold."

"Come on," said Regina. They walked down the tunnels. Regina showed Erica her father's coffin. "I kept Daniel here the entire time of the curse. I preserved his body. I couldn't part with him. Sometimes I would just and talk to him. I wished he could tell me something, anything. I would visit him every Wednesday after seeing my father. When he came back, you wouldn't believe the joy I felt having him in my arms again."

It was unnerving to see her father's casket. She knew he had to be in one but still. Their mother never let them come to this room.

Regina led her out and to her miniature sanctuary. Only her and Daniel ever come to this room.

"This room is filled with things I had from back home." Erica looked at all the dresses and jewelry.

"A little risqué, weren't we?" Erica joked. "Yes, considering I went to that from this." She showed her light blue riding outfit.

"Conservative but cute," Erica said laughing. She quieted down.

"I know you are worried. I'm worried. All of my life I've tried to learn from your past. You tried to keep me innocent from all of it until you and dad thought I could handle it. Ever since I learned the truth, I tried so hard not to be like the Evil Queen. I knew I must have had dark impulses. John and Jacob knew that too. I wanted to be like Regina, the mother who would sing the nightmares away. The woman who would talk to me when I was in a bad mood. You were and are my best friend."

"Doing what I did to Greg made me feel powerful. It scared me to feel that much magic flow through me. I ripped out his heart without a second thought. I'm scared to know what I would have felt had I killed him myself. So you see, I'm not the innocent wallflower you and dad like to think I am. I am capable at being dark just like anyone else. Nothing is innocent," said Erica.

Those last words hit Regina like a ton of bricks. Gold had told her the same thing. She felt ill. She couldn't let her daughter think in such a negative way.

"You aren't evil. Evil is not born it's made. Your father and I instilled so much goodness in you that even if you wanted to lash out, you wouldn't. You are more like Daniel than you realize. You both are stubborn, protective, and compassionate. You love giving to people in time of need. You put other people's needs in front of your own. We raised you with so much love and care. We wanted you and your brothers to feel special. You all were never a means to an end. We weren't going to force you into a life you never wanted. Honey, situations come up in our lives and it's up to us on how we react. We can either let it eat us alive or go through with grace. You are in control of how this situation shakes out."

Erica nodded her head slowly taking in her mother's words. "Spoken from experience."

"Unfortunately," said Regina. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, don't go down the road you took. Don't ever go down the road Cora took. You really do have a way of getting under someone's skin. It can get very annoying," she joked.

"Old habit," said Regina. "Let's go see your father."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Chapter is very short.

Chapter 27

Erica and Regina walked into the hospital room. They chuckled at Daniel who was sitting there bored out of his mind. He was ready to go home. He looked up to see his wife and daughter standing there.

"How are my girls doing?" he asked.

"We're fine dear," said Regina. "We just came to check on you. Did Whale tell you when you were scheduled to be released?"

Daniel sighed in annoyance. "Not for a couple days. I'm fine. I'm ready to go home."

"Dear, you have to do what Whale says," Regina said.

"Fine," he muttered. "What did you two today?"

"Um, I went to talk to Gold," said Erica. Daniel crossed his arms. "Why?"

Erica shifted her weight. "I wanted to know about Greg. I know he's dead."

Daniel exchanged looks with Regina. "How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"I'm not happy about it," Erica said.

Daniel nodded. "Gold's doing has nothing to do with you."

"I know dad. Gold had a score to settle and he did it. I know I should not feel guilty," Erica said. "Dad, I'm fine. I'm not going to flip out."

"All right sweetheart," Daniel said.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I've decided to transfer law schools."

Her parents looked at her bewildered. "I can't go back to NYU. Not after everything that's happened. I plan on transferring to Columbia. It's a great school."

"If that's what you want," said Regina.

"It is. I need a fresh start," Erica said. "I need to move forward from this."

Regina and Daniel nodded in understanding. "We understand sweetheart. We have to put this behind us," said Regina.

Erica smiled. "I better get going. I'll give you some time alone." She hugged Daniel and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the hospital room.

Regina sat in the recliner and held her head in her hand. "She's not okay no matter how hard she tries to be."

"Did something happen?" asked Daniel.

"She nearly caused the house to collapse with her magic. She got overly emotional and she didn't realize the ground was shaking," Regina replied. "I got her to calm down and I took her to the mausoleum. I told her not to let what happened to me and mother happen to her. I couldn't bear it if her heart went dark."

"It won't," Daniel said. "We'll make sure of it."

Erica sat in her home looking at the Columbia application. This was going to be a new start. She had to be career focused. She would not open herself to love anyone. She would not put her heart on the line. She learned the hard way that telling people about her life gets her in trouble. She would never again entrust her secret to anyone.

From now on, Erica Richards would not be duped again.

End note: Time jump in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

_**Two Years Later…**_

Erica landed a lucrative position at Carter, Ledyard and Milburn. She quickly got the attention of her peers and bosses as a hard worker who fought tooth and nail for her clients. She spent most of her time and energy working.

Erica sat at her desk looking at her calendar. This weekend was Henry and Rachel's wedding. She smiled at the circled date. Her big brother finally proposed a year ago and she was so thrilled to be in it. Her phone buzzed and she answered.

"Attorney Erica Richards speaking," she said.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," said Regina.

"Mom," she said chuckling. "How are you?"

"I'll be better when you come home," Regina said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. How's dad?"

"Daniel is good. He cannot believe he's about to get a daughter-in-law. He says he has three women to protect. Your dad misses you two. We both wish you would come home more often," Regina replied.

Erica cracked a smile. "As much as I want to, I have clients and I can't drop everything. They need me. An attorney's work is never done."

"Yeah but you can come home more often," Regina reiterated.

"I promise to try. Will that satisfy you?" asked Erica.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'll back off for now."

There was a knock on Erica's door. "Mom, I have to go. Love you." She hung up.

"Andrea, what brings you by?" asked Erica.

Andrea sighed and sat in a chair in front of her desk. "I've had a tiring day. Want to have a girl's night out?"

"Can't. Have to pack. I'm heading home tonight," said Erica.

"For what?" Andrea asked.

Erica rolled her eyes. "I've reminded you for the past two weeks and you still can't remember. Henry is getting married."

Andrea snapped her fingers. "Right. Long hours are working my brain cells. Being a prosecutor is not easy."

"Try being a defense attorney," Erica said. "You should probably get some sleep if you are that tired."

"I suppose you are right but I'll be so bored," Andrea pouted.

"Then watch a movie or something," Erica shot back.

"Are you bringing someone?" asked Andrea.

"Who?" asked Erica.

"A plus one," Andrea said giddily.

Erica groaned. "No and I don't plan on having another plus one ever."

Andrea crossed her arms. "Erica, it's been two years."

"Don't care. I have done pretty good by myself. I have my work and family. That's all I need," Erica said sternly.

"You need to get out there and date," Andrea said. "You want to be an old maid for the rest of your natural life."

"Andrea, we've been over this too many times. I made up my mind a long time ago. I'm fine with my decision. You need to be happy with it too," she said firmly. "End of discussion."

Andrea held up her hands in surrender. "Fine but someone is going to have to break through that barbed wire fence you put up around your heart."

"Someone did get to me and look what happened," said Erica. "Really, stop talking about it."

"Ok. Let me know when you get there safe and sound," said Andrea. She stood up and leaned over the desk. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she said smiling. Her smile did not quite reach her eyes. Andrea just nodded and left soon afterwards.

Erica finished her paperwork and headed home to pack. It took her a couple hours to pack and to make sure everything was turned off. She would be gone for a week.

She headed onto the highway and drove home.

_**The Next Day…**_

Regina was so excited to have her baby coming home. It had been far too long and she missed her terribly. Their relationship had changed somewhat after the whole Scott incident. She noticed her daughter closing herself off from her family and friends even though Erica didn't think she was. Regina also saw how Erica closed her heart off to dating. It was as if Erica formed this bubble around her and no one could penetrate it.

On a brighter note, Henry and Rachel were getting married and she could not have been happier for them. Emma had finally come around to liking Rachel. As she told Rachel two years ago, the only opinion that mattered was hers.

She headed into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Her boys had come home last night and she knew all her boys would be hungry.

She was cooking when she felt Daniel's slide around her waist. "Good morning my queen."

"Good morning my dear stable boy,' she answered grinning. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm slept well. All my children will be in the same town again."

"What time is Erica coming in?" asked Daniel.

"She should be arriving shortly," Regina answered.

Daniel nodded and kissed her neck. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," she giggled. "Stop distracting me or I'll burn the bacon."

Daniel tightened his grip. "Distracting you is what I do best," he teased.

She tried to put on her best stern voice to keep Daniel off her but failed miserably. "You aren't helping," she said.

"Guys, get a room," Jacob whined. It was too early in the morning to see his parents like this. They could act like teenagers sometimes.

Daniel backed off and turned to his son. "Good morning to you too."

"Morning but do you have to do that so everyone can see?" asked Jacob.

"Son, when you find the right girl, you'll understand," Daniel said.

John came into to the kitchen. "Morning." He sat down at the table and looked at the food. "Mom, you outdid yourself."

"Thank you dear," Regina replied. They started to eat breakfast when the doorbell rang. Regina got up from the table and answered. Henry and Rachel were at the door. "Hi dears," she said.

"Hi mom," said Henry. He hugged her and then Rachel hugged her. "Hi Mrs. Richards."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Rachel," she chided. "You are getting married tomorrow. It's about time you called me mom."

"All right mom," Rachel said. "Breakfast is ready. Just help yourselves. Erica should be along in a while."

They went into the kitchen. Regina turned away when the doorbell rang. "_That's must be her."_

She opened the door and squealed at the sight of her daughter. "You're finally here!"

"Hi mom," she said hugging her. Regina held onto her a little longer. "Mom, I have to breathe."

She let go. "Sorry, I'm happy you're home. Everyone's in the kitchen."

"Ok. I'll take these upstairs," said Erica. Regina held up her hand and magicked her luggage upstairs. "Already taken care of," Regina said.

She led Erica into the kitchen. She was greeted with a bunch of hugs and kisses. After breakfast, Regina and Rachel waited for Erica to get cleaned up before heading to Snow's.

Erica put on a pair of jeans with a light blue top and light blue flats. She got downstairs to see her mom and Rachel sitting on the couch.

"I'm ready," Erica said. "Where are the boys?"

"Doing stuff. Don't forget we have one more rehearsal for the wedding," Rachel said.

"What time?" asked Erica.

"5pm," Rachel answered.

"Ok. I need some sleep before it starts," said Erica.

Regina watched them tearing up. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Erica.

"Just seeing my girls here makes me happy," Regina answered.

"Let's see her say that five to ten years from now when this house is full of children," Erica joked.

"Go ahead and make fun of me," Regina said pretending to be offended.

Rachel and Erica looked at each other before bombarding Regina with hugs. "We love you though," said Rachel.

"Yeah, whatever," Regina muttered. "Come on and let's get to Snow's before she calls."

They reached Snow's and Emma answered. "Hi Regina. Are they here yet?"

"Yes, Emma. Did you really think I would come to your place without them?" she asked sarcastically.

Regina rolled her eyes at her tone. Snow came to the door. "Hello Regina."

"Hi Snow. Are you two ready?"

Snow nodded and they grabbed their things. They hung out at the clothing boutique before heading to Granny's.

Ruby seated them and took their orders. "Rach, when are your folks coming into town?"

"Around 3pm. Some are staying at Granny's and some are staying in the next town over," Rachel answered.

"I can't believe you are getting married to my son," said Emma.

"I can't believe he finally proposed although I think you all might have pushed him," Rachel said narrowing her eyes playfully at each of them.

"We didn't push him to propose but he did need a little nudging," Erica said.

Ruby came over and sat down. "What are we talking about?"

Snow laughed. "_We _were talking about Henry finally proposing. Our boy sure did grow up fast."

"Yeah he did," said Ruby. "Wasn't it yesterday that he was toting around that fairytale book?"

"The bane of my existence," Regina muttered.

Ruby snorted. "Come on Regina. It wasn't all bad. You gave some of us fresh starts."

"Does your husband feel the same way?" asked Regina.

"Victor married Little Red Riding Hood. I'll say he's more than happy," Ruby said.

Regina chuckled. "Two monsters make a cute couple."

Ruby got up and wrapped her arms around Regina knowing she hated it. "We have you to thank."

Regina tried to shrug her off. "Dear, don't you have to take a walk or something?"

"No. Tell me her majesty is not afraid of the wolf," Ruby teased.

Regina scoffed. "Hardly dear. A wolf is no match for a queen."

"Let's see if that's correct on a full moon," Ruby shot back.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Regina.

Snow decided to cut in. "All right children." They both rolled their eyes at Snow. Ruby sat back down.

Erica gave a brief smile at Snow, which she returned. Snow was the only who noticed her go rigid at the mention of Henry's book.

"Ruby, why are you still a waitress? I never understood that. You are a doctor's wife," said Rachel.

"I like doing my job. Once Granny died, I took over and I wasn't going to give it up," said Ruby.

Rachel nodded. "Good for you."

Snow chimed in once more. "I think we all should head back before the rehearsal."

"Party pooper," Ruby muttered.

"Red, you'll do plenty of partying at the reception," Snow joked.

They left while Ruby went back to taking orders.

Erica and Regina headed inside to an empty house. "Peace and quiet," Regina said softly.

Erica chuckled. "See you in a bit mom."

She went upstairs, changed into some casual clothes, and went to sleep. Erica tossed around as her mind replayed the assault in her head. Then she saw her father lying on the ground fighting for his life. Erica gasped and shot up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She shook her head. She hadn't had a nightmare since for almost two years. She was afraid of this and that is part of the reason why she did not come home as much. She would be reminded of every moment she spent with Scott.

Erica went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She took a deep breath before coming out of the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to handle these nightmares right now. She had to focus on Henry and Rachel. She hoped the dreams would not start again.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Been on vacation so I can't update as much. More chapters will come once I'm off of vacation.

Chapter 29

Erica was trying to shake the plaguing thoughts from her head while listening to Mother Superior's instructions. She looked around the room and realized she didn't know half the people on Rachel's side. However, her parents and younger brothers seemed to get along with them. She started to wonder if staying in New York as much was worth it. She felt out of the loop a bit.

She didn't notice Daniel's presence until he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Erica looked up at her father and cracked a smile. "Nothing really. Everybody seems to be getting along. How do you all know them so well?"

"What are you talking about? You've met Rachel's family," Daniel replied.

"Only her parents and that was quite a while ago. How did you all become so connected with the extended family?"

"Oh, well Rachel's parents decided to invite your mom and I to different functions and they took a liking to us," he said.

Erica nodded. "Are they okay with our family history?"

"Rachel's parents are the only ones who know. According to Rachel, they are the only ones who need to know. All the others just think we are a normal and happy family which we are," he said. "Rachel accepted it in her own time. Eventually, she became comfortable around us and she relaxed."

"Unlike some people," she muttered.

Daniel remained quiet. He never stopped worrying about her since she left home and went to Columbia. She'd become a shell of herself in his opinion. He didn't know how to bring the light back to her eyes.

They heard Mother Superior's voice calling for Daniel to come near the altar. "Duty calls," he said.

Erica watched him stand beside Emma, Neal and Regina as the rehearsal commenced. Amazing how they all got along now. If it were not for Henry, Emma and Regina would still be at each other's throats over every little thing.

She looked at Rachel standing with her father at the end of the aisle. Her heart sunk a little because she once held the dream of walking down the aisle with her father escorting her. That dream was long gone and never coming a reality.

She heard the Blue Fairy's voice directing her to stand with one of the groomsmen. She did as ordered and she waited for the music to start.

Meanwhile, Regina watched her daughter unbeknownst to her. She observed that her daughter's mind was somewhere else. She figured she was thinking about Scott. Her anger boiled at the thought. Her daughter's innocence was shattered the day Daniel was shot. That grieved Regina more.

Regina worried that the light in Erica's eyes would diminish and she was right to be concerned. Her lost innocence mirrored her own in a way. There were days when she could turn back the hands of time and make sure that incident never happened. She sighed and turned her attention to Henry.

She smiled and fought to hold back tears. She knew she was probably going to be a sobbing mess tomorrow. Her Henry. Her sweet boy whom she instantly loved the minute she held in his arms had grown up to be a fine young man. She may not have been the best mother at times but she did her best. Now, he was getting married and would soon start a family of his own. She thought about the next chapter in her life: being a grandmother. She already resolved to spoil them rotten.

Regina chuckled to herself. She never thought she would have reached this point in her life. She felt Daniel squeeze her hand to bring her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and slightly leaned into him. After all these years, he still made her feel like the young girl in fairytale land.

Daniel leaned in and whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head yes. They heard the music start and they watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen take their positions. They saw Rachel being escorted by her father and handed off to her Henry; she had a loving look in her eyes.

The Blue Fairy proceeded with the rehearsal and they were all out in an hour.

The families decided to go to Regina and Daniel's for dinner. Everyone was having a good time except Erica. She felt claustrophobic for some odd reason. Maybe it was all the people in one confined space. She didn't know but she needed air. She quietly slipped out and walked down the street.

She stopped at the bench on the docks and sat. She looked out into the water. It was calming and she seemed to get her emotions under control. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard a voice.

"Nice night to take a walk, dearie," said Gold.

She jumped at the sound and turned to source. "Mr. Gold, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at my mother's?"

"Well, princess, the same goes for you. I decided to follow you out here," he replied.

"Why?"

"You seemed distracted," he said.

"It's nothing. I wanted to take a walk so that's what I did." She really wasn't up for a conversation.

Gold sat down next to her and looked out. "The water is very calm until a storm hits. The currents become stronger and the tides become treacherous. If someone doesn't get help soon, they drown."

"What's the point?" asked Erica.

"I'm sorry dearie. You're going to have to be a little more specific with your question."

"What's the point of that little spiel? You think I'm drowning," said Erica.

"You my dear, are drowning in fear. Fear of being unloved because of magic. Fear of repeating the past. Fear of acceptance. How long are you going to hold on to the past?"

She turned to him, her eyes hard and cold. "You're the one to lecture me about holding onto my past."

"No dearie. I'm the perfect person to lecture you. I held onto my past as a reminder. I used my pain as a crutch. I couldn't move forward until I had my son back. I manipulated and schemed and that is how I made my monster. I knew I needed someone dark and cold to cast the curse. It was just the matter of finding the right person."

"Regina came along and I knew she was the one. She was Cora's daughter and I figured her heart must be dark but she proved me wrong. I had to mold her and crush the light within her. Somewhere along the line, the student surpassed the teacher and we became rivals. Your mother's hatred for Snow White masked her pain of losing her true love and I capitalized on it."

"You destroyed her," Erica said.

"Debatable. She was already broken when I arrived on the scene. I just pushed her to the breaking point. One minute she goes from not wanting to crush a unicorn's heart to crushing the heart of a young woman."

"So you enjoyed watching my mother decline into madness," Erica said. "Did you want someone miserable as you?"

Gold looked at once more before answering. "Perhaps. Misery loves company. I relished in the fact that I was going to get closer to finding my son. Regina was nothing more than a beautiful and innocent pawn but I did care a little."

"Cared? I doubt that."

"It's true dearie. My relationship with Regina is complicated and maybe it will always be. We understand each other because of the time we spent together. We know how to push the buttons and get results."

"Look, I'm telling you this because I am fond of you. You are a Mills through and through. Mills women don't let any circumstance stop them from accomplishing anything. Do not let fear rule your being. You are stronger than that."

"Because of magic," Erica said.

"Because of love and strength. I chose power over love. Cora did the same thing. Look where that got her. Dearie, learn from our mistakes."

Gold got up and started to walk off.

"Wait," she called out.

He turned around. "How do you move past the fear?" she asked.

"Dearie, that is up to you." He left her on the bench.

"That was helpful," she muttered.

She walked to the stables and went inside. She went to her horse, Evie, and petted iit. The horse instantly recognized her scent and nudged her slightly. She laughed quietly. "I've missed you too."

She leaned against the gate door and took in the silence. The stables were her second home. She felt at peace there among them. She closed her eyes for a second before she heard her brother's voice.

"We thought we would find you here," said Jacob.

Erica snorted. "Am I that predictable?"

"Afraid so, sis."

"I'm fine. You can go home," she said.

Jacob shook his head. "Not until I take you with me. Mom noticed your disappearing act and freaked out. I offered to go and find you. I ran into Gold."

"How did you know I'd be in the stables?"

"You think you are the only one who comes here to calm down. Riding seems to run in the family," he joked.

"What are you so stressed about?"

"Normal stuff: the rent, school loans, dating. All the life problems."

"And?"

"And the fact I enlisted into the military and I haven't told mom and dad yet," Jacob said.

Erica's eyes widen a little. "When did you do that? Why did you do that?"

"I enlisted last week. I did it because I wanted to serve my country. I want to see the world and finally live my life. I've been stuck in school and trying to figure out what I want to do."

"So military life is the answer," Erica said.

"It's my answer. I've thought about this for a long time. Ever since sophomore year of college but you and I both know there was no way of dropping out of college. I stuck it out and finally decided to go for it."

"Does John know?" asked Erica. "Yes and so does Henry and Rachel. We didn't want to say anything until after the wedding."

"Well good. We don't need mom or dad freaking out."

"You ready to go home?" asked Jacob.

"I told you-

"And I told you I'm not going back until I take you with me."

They stared at each other waiting for the other to back down. Erica gave up. "Fine. We'll go."

Jacob and Erica arrived home to see all the cars gone for the most part. They walked in to see their parents waiting up for them.

Regina rushed to them. "Where have you two been?"

"At the stables," said Jacob.

Daniel nodded. "Regina, I told you they would be fine. Let's go to bed."

Regina eyed her children once more. "At least tell somebody where you are going next time."

Erica held her hand up. "I promise."

Regina stared at her son. "I was going to get her, remember. She's the one who made everyone worried."

"Jacob," she said drawing out his name. He sighed. "I promise too."

"Good. You two go to bed," Regina ordered. They marched upstairs. "She still treats us like babies," Jacob muttered.

Regina watched them and sighed. She headed upstairs and lay on the bed. Daniel lied down next to her. "Gina, they're adults. They don't have to check with us every single time."

"I know that," she pouted. "Still, I can't help but worry."

"I know but you have to trust them," he chided.

Regina sighed. "You're right. I can't help to see them as little children. It was just yesterday when we brought them home from the hospital."

Daniel said, "Maybe but those babies are grown and at some point you have to let all of them go."

"Do I have to?"

Daniel chuckled. "Yes but you never stop being a parent. It's just a different way of parenting."

"When did you become so wise?" she asked.

"I was always wise. You chose not to acknowledge it at times," he joked.

"Whatever," she said. She yawned. "I better get some sleep." She kissed him and turned on her side. She drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Over 6,000 views! That's amazing. Thank you for your support. It means a lot. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 30

Henry was in one of the rooms at the church getting ready for his wedding. He could not believe it was finally happening. He guessed he should have believed it since Emma and Regina along with Snow and Red hassled him nearly every day with wedding details. Not to mention Rachel and her mother. He smiled a little at the thought of seeing Rachel come down the aisle.

"Are you ready for this Henry? It's not too late to back out," Neal joked. Henry chuckled. "No dad. I'm good. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams."

David and Daniel laughed. They knew that feeling of seeing their brides at the altar. "Kid, it's going to be one of the most memorable days of your life," said David.

"Is that how you felt when you married Snow?" Henry asked. "Absolutely. She looked amazing and I knew there would never be another one like her for me."

"David's right, Regina captured my heart the first time I met her. When I finally married her, it was a breathtaking experience. Take it from me and David, try to remember every moment. It can go by pretty fast," said Daniel.

Henry nodded at their words. He finished getting ready. The rest of the men left giving him a moment. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

He saw Regina walk in and immediately close the door. "Mom?" he questioned.

She stared at him for a split second tears threatening to form. "I'm not going to cry," she said aloud to herself. Henry chuckled because he didn't think he was meant to hear that.

"I wanted to get here before everybody else. I'm so proud of the man you've become. I know we haven't had the best relationship and it's my fault but you made me want to redeem myself. I think I've done a pretty good job at it."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I remember the day you were brought to me. I was afraid to hold you in case you would break in my arms or something. My heart swelled with love. I couldn't believe someone would give you up but then I realized that the person gave me a gift. A precious son whom I loved instantly. I was determined not to be like my mother but I did end up doing hurtful things. I'm truly sorry for that. You and I have managed to forge a better bond and I will always love you. Remember, you will always be my little boy."

"You are a great mom. I know I wasn't the best son at times. I had a part to play in our shaky relationship. I do understand your past and I learned to see you for who you truly are. I'm proud to call you my mom," Henry replied.

He pulled her into a hug and Regina blinked back tears. They pulled apart and she wiped her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "You make a handsome groom. Marriage is hard and it takes a strong bond to whether the storm. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy mom," Henry said. She kissed his forehead. "That's all I want."

Their moment was interrupted when Emma walked through the door. "How did I know you would get here before me?" Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Regina and she left. Emma smiled at her restraint. She turned to Henry. "Regina didn't make a snarky comment. She improves every day."

Henry smirked. Emma took in her son tears forming. "Kid, you look great. You are the best thing I did and I'm glad I got to know you. We've been through some adventures, huh?"

"Yeah, we have. I guess you don't regret the day I found you," Henry joked. "Nope. You are my world and I love you so much. Your dad and I have no regrets concerning you. You've made us proud. Now, I better go and take a seat." She kissed his cheek and said goodbye.

Henry took a few minutes to collect himself before walking to the altar. Henry watched the crowd in amusement. Everyone was mixed in. Who would have thought a bunch of fairytale characters would be at his wedding. He thought about it. He guessed it would be no different if he had married in the Enchanted Forest.

He smiled at his family when the music started. The flower girls and the ring bearer marched down the aisle and people commented on how cute they were. Soon the bridesmaid and the groomsmen walked down and took their places.

It was Rachel's turn and Henry nearly broke at the sight. She stunning in a simple yet elegant strapless gown with a black sash around the middle. A veil covered her face and he saw her smile at him. She walked down and her father gave her away.

They stood in front of Mother Superior hands linked. He winked at her and she blushed. Mother Superior proceeded with the ceremony and she couldn't help but get teary-eyed. This boy whom she knew since forever was starting a new life.

Once the ceremony was over, they went to the Snow and David's house for the reception. They were in the backyard and people glanced over at the newly wedded couple. They were cuddled together totally blocking out the rest of them.

Soon Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. Ruby handed her the bouquet. "Time to throw the bouquet." Rachel got up and kissed Henry lightly before heading to the middle of the yard.

"Alright. I need all the single ladies to come up." All of them got up there. Rachel turned around and winked at Henry before throwing it. The bouquet landed in Erica's arms. Erica chuckled. She would be the one to catch the bouquet.

Rachel came up and hugged her. "You're getting married next," she teased. "Uh huh," she said. Rachel nudged her. "You go back to my brother," Erica said pushing Rachel forward.

John went up to his sister. "So, you're the lucky girl."

"Shut up Johnny," Erica said. "Where's your bride to be?"

"Out there somewhere," he said. "Hey, you'll find someone." he told her.

"I doubt that since I'm not going to date anyone," Erica said. Jacob came up to the two. "Pretty flowers," he teased.

"Why do I have brothers?" she muttered. "You can blame dad for that," said John. "Remind me to yell at him for bringing you two into the world."

Jacob put an arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up." Erica smirked at her brothers.

Another hour passed and everybody left the reception. Erica, John and Jacob headed to the stables one last time before they had to leave in the morning.

"So, when are you going to tell mom and dad about you enlisting?" asked John. "Before I leave," he replied. "I want them to have at least one day of bliss before they get worried."

"How sweet of you," Erica said. "What branch did you join?"

"Air Force," Jacob said. "I start basic training next week."

"What are you going to do about your magic?" John asked concerned. "Control it like I've always done. That was the first thing I considered before enlisting. Believe me, I want to do this."

John nodded his head. "I see it in your eyes. We'll support you. That's what siblings do. In the meantime, let's race. I bet I can beat the two of you."

"You're on," said Erica. They got on their horses and raced.

Meanwhile, Regina and Daniel sat on their back porch enjoying the peace. "Today was perfect," Regina said. "Henry looked great. Rachel was beautiful. I've never seen Henry light up that much before."

"He's an amazing kid," Daniel said. Regina nodded in agreement. "Our son got married. And we still have three more weddings to attend."

"I know. This house will be full of kids running around wearing us out," Daniel joked. She snuggled closer to him. "I look forward to that." They stayed silent for a minute.

"Do Erica and Jacob seem okay to you?" asked Regina. "Jacob seems fine. I noticed Erica isn't herself but she hasn't been for two years," said Daniel.

"I know and I hate it. I've tried to talk to her and everything but it seems nothing is working," Regina explained. "It's hard for her still. Maybe we won't be the ones to heal her heart. I don't know what to do either but love her and let her know we're there for her," Daniel replied.

"I guess that's all we can do. It's up to her what she wants to do with the void. I just pray it doesn't get any bigger," Regina admitted. Daniel kissed the side of her head comfortingly. "She's the best part of us. She'll get through this chapter and a new one will begin. At least I hope," he said.

They heard their kids laughing and telling jokes. "I can't believe you won," said John in disbelief. "What John, afraid I finally beat you," Jacob teased.

"What's going on?" asked Daniel. "Hi daddy. Jake beat John in a race and he's lost all his bragging rights. I'm afraid his ego has been a little deflated," Erica said.

"Whatever. I let Jacob win," John said. Erica and Jacob laughed harder. "Don't worry, you'll be able to get back those bragging rights one day," Jacob said.

Regina entered the foyer smiling a little. "You three sure had fun."

"We decided to go to the stables before heading home tomorrow," John said. "Unfortunately, I lost in a race to Jacob." Regina blinked. "That's a first."

Jacob laughed. "My own mother is surprised. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go to bed," he said dramatically.

"Aren't we over the top?" Erica asked. Jacob rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. Erica and John did the same. Their parents watched them head up thankful for the time they got to spend with them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jacob paced around the kitchen nervous about delivering his news. Eventually, he decided to make breakfast as a way to calm his parents before the storm. He set the table and waited for them. Regina walked in and stopped when she noticed the table. She spotted Jacob and arched an eyebrow. "You made breakfast?"

"I just felt like cooking for all of you," he said. Regina slowly nodded her head. She knew something was up. Her sons never offered to cook. Whatever his news was, it must be important.

Daniel walked in just as surprise. "Jake, you made this." "Guys, I can cook. I have to survive somehow," he said. Jake waited for Erica and John to come down. However, when they came down, they told Jacob they wanted to go to Granny's. Jacob glared at them. They smiled innocently at him and gave him thumbs up to encourage him.

"_They would leave me here by myself," _Jacob thought. After eating and cleaning up the kitchen Jacob decided to start. "Mom, dad. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, son?" asked Daniel. Regina waited for him to continue. "I enlisted and I start basic training next week."

His parents stared at him for a minute. "When did you enlist?" Daniel asked. "I had no idea military life interested you."

"A while ago. I knew I couldn't drop out of college so I waited. Dad, it's what I want to do. I want to be a medic."

"What branch?" he asked. "Air Force," Jacob replied.

"You have no regrets about your decision," Daniel said. "No. I'm clear on this," he said. This was going better than expected. He looked at his mother.

"Mom, say something," Jacob pleaded. She had turned her head to the side as she listened to her husband talk. She looked at her son with red eyes. She tried to speak but no words came out. "Mom," Jacob said.

"I-I...can't," she sobbed. She ran out of the kitchen. Jacob and Daniel heard her go upstairs and shut the door. They both sighed. "I'll go talk to her," said Daniel. Jacob stopped his father. "I'll go."

Jacob went to Regina's bedroom and quietly knocked on the door. "Mom," he called out. He saw her quickly wipe her eyes. "Mom, military life isn't bad."She looked up at him. "Not funny," she said.

He sighed and closed the door. He sat next to her. "It's not the end of the world, you know. I'm going to be fine."

"You don't know that," she snapped. "What if you get sent off somewhere dangerous?"

"Then I will deploy and make sure I come home," Jacob answered. Regina shook her head in disbelief. "What about your magic? It's tough enough being in the world. What will happen if you have to fight? You know we can't risk exposure. You definitely can't risk exposure."

"I can control it, mom. I'll be fine," Jacob said. Regina rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Stop. Stop saying you'll be fine. You are my son. You are my responsibility."

Jacob got off the bed his back to Regina. "You have to let me go and make my own decisions. I'm not going to turn against you like Henry did once. I've known that's been your fear ever since I was old enough to learn the truth. You never knew this but I resented Henry for a while. He set out to prove this story albeit it was true. He hurt you deeply and I wanted him out of the picture. John and I were your sons and I felt you didn't need him. I had a change of heart when I spoke to dad one day. He told me that I couldn't change the past. I had to learn from you two. Resentment and anger would get me nowhere."

He turned to his mother. "Mom, you have to trust me. I can survive in this world. I have so far and not gotten to any trouble. This new life I'm about to embark upon is my life. You may be scared but at least support me on this."

"Why haven't you said any of this before?" asked Regina. "I didn't want to disappoint you for feeling the way I did. I didn't want to see it in your eyes. It was easier to talk to dad about Henry than you. I felt sometimes, you loved him more because he was your first."

Regina quickly pulled her son into a hug. She pushed him back and narrowed her eyes. "You listen to me. I love you boys just as I love Henry. I'm sorry I made you feel like I loved you less. I love you so much. You and your siblings were supposed to be born in the Enchanted Forest. Your father and I were going to start a family before our dream was snatched away." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I remember when I brought you home. You had your father's eyes and I would stare into them. You remind me so much of him. You were the one who would cry nonstop until I held you. You seemed to know when it was me holding you. You are an adult and it's time I treated you like one. You've proven to be a fine young man. I am proud to call you mine."

"Thanks," he said. Regina smiled as she thought about him growing up. "Jake? How exactly did the three of you keep my heart from crushing?"

"Oh that. Well, the Blue Fairy taught us. We couldn't go to Gold because he might have let it slip. She was our best choice. After our riding lessons, we'd go to the convent."

"Least the fairy is good for something," she muttered. Jacob laughed. "Ready to go downstairs?" he asked. She nodded her head and walked out the room.

Daniel stayed in the kitchen the entire time. His head snapped up when he heard footsteps. Regina looked at her husband and slipped an arm around his waist. "_She's not pissed," _he thought.

"Dad, mom is fine with my decision," Jacob announced. Daniel was thankful but he was sure his wife put up a fight.

"Do your siblings know?" Daniel asked. "They know. That's why Erica and John left this morning. I guess to give us some privacy."

"Where are you going?" asked Regina. "San Antonio. I'll be heading there as soon as I pack my car."

Meanwhile, Erica and John ate breakfast. "You think things are going well?" asked Erica. "Probably not at first. They'll come around. It's an adjustment but he'll be fine. What about you?"

"What about me?"

He smirked. "High powered attorney in New York. Clients left and right waiting for you to defend them. Things seem to be going well."

"I'm just doing my job," Erica deadpanned. "You spend a lot of time there. Why don't you come home more often?"

"_Because I have gut wrenching nightmares," _Erica thought. "I'm busy. I can't come home like I used to," she replied.

"Ok. It has nothing to do with him?" asked John. "No," Erica lied. "I haven't thought about him for two years," she said trying to convince him.

John studied his sister. He didn't believe her but decided to drop the subject of that jerk. "So, seeing anyone else?"

"You too? Ugh, I hear enough from Andrea nearly every other week. I'll tell you what I told her. I'm fine not having someone in my life. I'm perfectly happy being single," she said defensively.

John held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not saying you can't be happy staying single. However, I do want you to open your heart."

"Well, that's not happening. I've learned my lesson. Now, we can stop talking about it. Ruby!"

Ruby jumped and quickly ran over to their table. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. I just want the check. We're ready to go," Erica deadpanned.

She looked between them several times before putting the bill on the table. "I'll be over there," she said. She left quickly but never taking her eyes off them unless a customer arrived.

"Rude much?"

"I wasn't rude," Erica said. "No? I mention you dating and you go postal on me. No need to take it out on Red."

Erica rolled her eyes and went to pay for the bill. John shook his head. He didn't like to see his sister in pain and it killed him to see her close her heart to anyone. He saw her grab her things and walk out without saying a word.

John got out of his seat and waved at Ruby before leaving the diner. Erica was waiting by the car. He unlocked it. The drive was silent. John decided to break the ice.

"Look, we all get it. You went through something horrible. Nobody should ever go through what you've been through. But it doesn't mean you can close yourself off to the world. I'm not talking about just dating again. You've closed yourself off to us. We know you haven't been the same person and you realize it too. Whatever it is you feel, you have to deal with it before you drown."

Erica thought back to Gold's words. _"You're drowning in fear."_ "Thanks for the concern but I'm fine. I've been fine for a while. There's no need to worry about me."She turned her head and looked at the window in deep concentration.

They arrived to see Jacob's bag by the door. Their parents and brother walked to the foyer. "Kids, your brother is about to leave," said Daniel.

Their goodbye was bittersweet. "Don't get too crazy out there," John joked. "Why? Afraid you might have to enlist to keep an eye on me?"

"Nah. Mom will do that," John said. "Haha. Very funny," Regina said sarcastically. They all hugged each other one last time before Jacob walked out the door.

Erica and John decided to leave two hours later. The house was now empty. Regina stood by her apple tree just thinking about any and everything. She felt Daniel place his head on her shoulder. "You're letting them go."

"It's hard," she said. "Why do they have to grow up?"

"We could have taken them to the Neverland," Daniel said. "Funny. Real funny," Regina said half-heartedly. "I hate Neverland."

"Then we had to let them grow up. I'm just as concerned about all of them. We taught them well. We have to trust them to survive out there. They know they have a place to come home to."


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 32

Erica was up to her eyeballs in cases. She didn't realize she had so many clients. Her eyes were nearly red as she read over her files late into the evening. She heard a knock on the door. "Ms. Richards," a voice called out. It was her boss, Emily Donaldson.

"Go home. You've been at this all week not leaving to almost 1 or 2 in the morning. It will be here when you get back."

Erica smiled appreciatively. She said, "I've got so much to do and I can't stop. I need to finish up." Emily smiled back understanding. Erica reminded her of her younger self. She used to stay up all hours of the night combing over files. She also learned that if she didn't take a step back, she would burn out easily. Emily didn't want that to happen to one of the brightest minds in the department.

"Erica," she said. She looked up. "If you don't go home, you're fired." Erica dropped the pen and closed the file. "I get it. I can take a hint," Erica responded. She grabbed her belongings and walked out of the door with Emily.

They reached the parking lot. "I'm taking you home. You are in no condition to drive." Erica started to protest but quickly shut her mouth at the glare Emily was giving her. It reminded Erica of Regina's glares when she was in trouble.

She relented and got in the car with Emily. After she got into her apartment, Erica dropped the bags by the door and headed for her bedroom. She didn't even bother eating dinner. As she went into the bedroom, she spotted the flowers she caught at Henry's wedding.

She almost threw them away but she thought the bouquet was cute. She had to admit catching those flowers made her think about being the next one to marry. However, she pushed those nagging thoughts way down.

Erica changed into her pajamas and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

_**The next day…**_

Erica woke up with the alarm blaring in her ear. She lazily shut off the alarm and got out of bed. She stretched her body before preparing for her day.

As she headed for the door, she remembered Emily drove her home. "_Now I have to wait on a cab," _she thought bitterly. She finally got a cab and hurried into her office. She sat at her desk and went to work.

She didn't notice Emily pass by her office. Emily double backed and knocked. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thanks for the ride home," she said politely. She did wish she had her car this morning. "No problem but don't overdo it." Emily smiled and left her office.

Her phone buzzed and it was Andrea texting her about having lunch. She didn't want to but decided to give herself a break. She texted that she would be free at 12:30pm.

Erica arrived at a small café that reminded her of a fancier version of Granny's. She ordered a decaf coffee with two creams and two sugars. She supposed if she was hyped on coffee, she'd probably bounce off the walls.

She went to find a seat outside the café when she bumped into a man nearly spilling her coffee. "I'm so sorry ma'am," the man said.

Erica looked at her clothes before looking at the man. "It's okay. I should have been paying attention," Erica said. The man countered. "It's my fault. I'm really sorry about that."

They stood in awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "Mark Chambers," he said holding out his hand. She shook it and said, "Erica Richards."

Erica took in his features. He had brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He looked to be about 5'10-5'11, slightly muscular build. "I better find a table," Erica said. "I'm waiting on someone."

Mark excused himself and Erica found a table. She looked at her watch and it was going on 12:20. Five minutes later, Andrea walked up. She hugged Erica and took a seat. "Getting out of the office was murder," she said. "Have you ordered?"

"No. I was waiting on you," Erica said. They walked back in and ordered their food. Andrea happened to glance to the side and noticed Mark looking over their way. "Erica, don't look now but there's a creepy dude staring at us."

Erica rolled her eyes. "You know when someone says don't look, they look." Erica scanned the room. "I don't see a creepy man." Andrea discreetly pointed to Mark. Erica caught her line of eyesight. "Him? He's not a creep. At least I don't think he's a creep. That's Mark Chambers. I met him a few minutes ago," she explained.

A smile crept on Andrea's lips and her eyes lit up. "He's checking you out," Andrea said giddily. Erica was about to respond when their order was called. They took and sat outside. "First of all, I had a 5 second conversation with him. Second, you are seeing things." Erica said.

"Whatever, go and get his number," Andrea encouraged. Erica glared at her. "You are making a mountain out of a mole hill. I'll probably never see him again."

It was now Andrea's turn to roll her eyes. "You know you are being stubborn."

"I may be stubborn but I'm keeping myself safe," she said with a serious tone. "So don't get one single neurotic idea in your head," Erica said. "In fact let's change the subject."

"Fine." Before Andrea could start, they heard a commotion in the café. They ran to see a woman collapsed on the floor and Mark was trying to help her.

"Someone call 911!" yelled Mark. Andrea dialed and Erica decided to spring into action. "Everyone calm down!" She walked up to the crowd surrounding Mark. "I need you all to stand back and let the man work."

She silently used her magic to detect what was wrong. The woman wasn't having a heart attack or a stroke. She was thankful for that. She must have had an allergic reaction. "Miss, see if there is an EpiPen in her bag?"

Erica grabbed her bag and dumped all the contents out. She found the EpiPen. "Here," she handed it to Mark. He grabbed it and jammed it into her chest causing Erica to squirm a little.

The woman gasped and they helped her sit up. Erica could hear a collective sigh come from everyone in the café. The woman seemed a little foggy. "Ma'am, you passed out. Do you have an allergic reaction to anything?"

"Um, I-I have an allergic reaction to peanuts and oddly enough, cranberries. I brought my pen but I don't know," the woman said.

Andrea rushed inside. "Ambulance is on its way. Is she okay?"

"After doing a thorough exam, I'm sure she'll be fine," Mark said. He turned to the woman. "Do you think you can stand?" The woman nodded and he and Erica helped her into a chair.

"Thank you for saving me," the woman said. "It wasn't a problem," Erica stated. The paramedics arrived seconds later and checked her out before hauling her into the ambulance.

Mark turned to Andrea. "Mark Chambers by the way. I'm a doctor."

Andrea nodded. "Andrea Porter." They shook hands. He turned his attention to Erica. "Thank you for stepping in," Mark said. "We were glad to help out," Erica replied.

Erica looked at her watch. "We better go. Our lunch break is about over." She grabbed Andrea's hand and walked off.

They got halfway down the street when Andrea stopped her. "What's with you? You helped save a woman."

"I know. I used _it _to see if the woman had a heart attack or stroke. When Dr. Chambers stabbed her in the chest with the drug, I freaked out on the inside. It was too much like me ripping-

Andrea held her hand up. "It's not the same. Don't even bring that up. We saved a woman from dying today. Now, go back to work and be happy this day wasn't a total bore."

Erica smirked and chuckled. "Right. It's not every day I get to use my special talents to save a life."

"That's the spirit," Andrea said. "Go before Emily has your head." Erica walked into her office just in time before Emily got there. "What took you so long?"

Erica glanced at her clock. It was near 2:00pm. "I helped save a woman from dying during lunch." Emily's eyes widened. "Wow," was all she could say.

"Yep. How was your lunch break?" asked Erica. "Boring compared to yours," Emily answered. She was kind of surprised by her nonchalant matter. "Are you ok?" asked Emily.

"Yes. The lady is fine. A doctor treated her and she's ok," said Erica. "Alright then. I'll leave you to your work." She walked out and closed the door. Erica leaned back in her chair. On the one hand, she was glad to help the woman any way possible. On the other, her natural reflect was to use magic. She promised herself not to do it anymore. She'd kept that promise until today.

The familiar feeling of power coursing through her veins was exhilarating. Yet, she couldn't do it too often in case the wrong person saw. She couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to use magic again and that scared her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Throughout the week, Erica went back to the cafe for lunch. She liked the place despite she had to use magic to save a woman. She was still struggling with that fact.

Erica heard her name called, "Ms. Richards." She looked up to see Mark with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Mr. Chambers, please have a seat." He gladly obliged setting down his cup.

"How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine. And you?" she asked. "Good. Saving as many lives as possible."

She smiled. "So had you always come to the cafe before that poor woman collapsed?" Erica asked.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Actually that day I decided to try the place out. I'm just glad I was there to help. Oh, thank you once again for stepping in. I don't think I've seen too many step in and take charge the way you did."

"It was nothing. I was happy to help," she said. "Well, you were absolutely amazing that day," he said.

She blushed and Mark chuckled. He decided to ask her what he really wanted. "Erica, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime."

Erica froze. He asked her on a date. She was flattered but she couldn't do it. "Mark, I'm flattered but-

"You have a boyfriend. I should have known," he said. "No. That's not it. It's just I'm very busy with work. I'm afraid I wouldn't have time to be with you," she said.

Mark nodded. "I understand. I have a busy schedule too but I thought it would be nice." He stood up from the table. "If you ever change your mind, give me a call." He handed her his business card.

She took it and thanked him. "See you around," Mark said. "See you." She watched him go and sighed. He seemed nice enough but so did Scott. What if he turned out to be just as psychotic? Worse, his family would have this hidden connection with her parents.

She shook her head and got up to go back to work. As she walked into her office, she pulled out Mark's business card and looked at it. She tapped the card against the desk.

Erica picked her phone and dialed. "Agent Rachel Mills."

"Hey sis. It's me," Erica said. "Erica, hi! What can I do for you?"

Erica hesitated to answer. "Erica?" Rachel called out. "I need you to look up someone. A Mark Chambers from New York City."

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Please, can you do this without asking questions?" she pleaded.

"Is it work related?" Rachel asked. Erica put her elbow on the desk. "No. I need info on him for personal reasons."

"Fine. Give me an hour or so. I need to finish up my work first," Rachel said. "Thank you Rachel," she said hanging up the phone.

Erica put the card in her purse and tried to forget about him for the time being.

Meanwhile Rachel finished up on her own work before looking into Erica's request. She wondered why Erica was interested in this individual. She typed in Mark Chambers and more than ten names popped up. Rachel groaned and dialed Erica back.

"Did you find anything?" she asked. "There are over ten men with the same name. I need more information."

Erica pulled out the card and said, "He's a cardiologist at Manhattan General Hospital." Rachel put it into the system. "Got it. Looks like our Mr. Chambers graduated from Harvard. He went on to John Hopkins University Hospital until he moved to the city and took a job at his current employment."

"Ok. What about his background?" asked Erica.

"Erica, why am I going through this man's file? Did he do something to you or to a client of yours?"

"No, I told you this was for personal reasons," Erica said annoyingly. Rachel leaned back in her chair. The last time she did a background check was because of Regina. "Be honest with me. Has this Chambers guy taken an interest in you? What other personal reason could you have for doing this?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise me not to mention a word of this to Henry. He'll end up telling mom and dad," Erica pleaded.

"I promise," Rachel said. "I-

Erica heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see her boss. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a new case and I need you in the conference room right now," Emily said. "I need an associate in there."

Erica walked into the conference room to see a young woman looking nervous. She smiled briefly at her before taking a seat. She felt sorry for her. Whatever this woman went through, it must have been traumatic.

Emily said, "Ms. Johnson. I am Emily Donaldson. This is my associate, Erica Richards. We are here to provide you council if needed. What can we do for you?"

The woman fidgeted for a moment before looking at them. "I want to press charges against my now ex-boyfriend," she said quietly. She seemed raw and vulnerable. Erica guessed what kind of case this was going to be but she stayed silent.

"Alright Ms. Johnson. What happened between you and your boyfriend at the time?" asked Emily.

They saw the tears threatening to fall down the woman's face. She let out a deep breath. "He-He assaulted me and threatened my life."

Erica closed her eyes. She had seen that look on so many faces. She wore that expression for days. However, investigating this matter was probably going to be difficult unless there was physical evidence. Erica looked at their potential client but there were no markings on her face to indicate abuse.

"Ms. Johnson, how long ago did you sustain injuries?" Erica asked.

"Three weeks ago," she said ashamed. Erica nodded her head. "Why did you wait so long to press charges? More importantly, did you go to the hospital afterwards?"

"He said he wouldn't do it again. I believed him but of course he did. I went to the hospital afterwards. My friend forced me to go," she said.

"And what was that person's name?" asked Emily. "Um, Theresa Maxwell." Emily jotted the name down. "Ms. Johnson, if you want us to represent you, you have to be honest with us. Understood?"

She nodded her head and began talking. As she did, Erica could hear her own screams and pleas. She briefly shook her head and focused on the new client. Before Erica knew it, Emily stood up and stretched out her hand for the woman to shake.

"We will do our best to fight for you," Emily offered. She escorted the woman out leaving Erica in the room. She sighed as she always did whenever the firm got a case like this.

She didn't hear Emily's footsteps at first. "So do you think we have a case?" she asked aloud breaking Erica's thought process.

"A difficult one. I'll speak to a team of investigators and get to work," Erica said. Erica was almost out the door when Emily asked, "Are you up for this one?"

Erica's back was to her and Emily could see her stiffen before she turned around. The emotional mask in place, Erica said, "I'm fine and I can handle this. My past will not affect this case in any manner."

Emily eyed her unconvinced. "You know what, I can give this to someone else. You have to be in court in a couple days. You need to prepare for that."

Erica shook her head no and Emily could have sworn she saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "The only thing I could do for my client was get him a lesser charge. As far as this case, it has my full attention. If need be, I can pass some of my other cases off. Now, I have to talk to the investigators," she said leaving no room for further argument. Erica walked out of the conference room heading to the lead investigator's office.

After talking with the lead investigator, Erica stepped into her office just in time for the phone to ring. She sighed heavily and snatched the phone. "Hello," she said in annoyance.

"Sorry sweetheart. Is this a bad time?" asked Regina. "Hold on mom," Erica said. She closed her door and continued talking. "Hey, it's been a long day and it's going to be an even longer night. What's going on?" she asked taking a seat.

"Your father's birthday is coming up and we would like for you to be there this year," Regina said.

Erica snapped her fingers and took a deep breath. She had forgotten about that. "Mom, I can't make any promises but I'll do my best to be there. If I can't make it, I'll send a present."

"Erica, this is your father we're talking about. He would really like for his only daughter to be there. He misses you," Regina said.

"Way to go to pack on the guilt," Erica muttered. "Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Mom," she whined. "I have a new case that I have to devote my time too. Tell dad I'll get there soon. He and I can do something else if I can't make it."

Erica could hear the disappointed sigh coming from Regina. "Try to be here Erica," Regina said hanging up before Erica could reply.

Her phone rang again and it was Rachel. "Rachel," she said firmly. "What happened to you since the last time we spoke? You sound like you don't want to be bothered."

"Work," she simply said. "Were you able to find anything else?"

"This man seems to be clean. No arrests on his record. Not even a parking ticket. Are you ok?" asked Rachel.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. Thanks for doing that for me," said Erica. "I got to go. Talk to you later," said Erica.

Meanwhile, Daniel had come home from the stables. "Regina!" he yelled. "In the kitchen," she yelled back. He walked in and pecked her on the cheek. "Have you gotten a hold of Erica?"

"I have. She said she'll try to come but she's not making any promises, dear." Regina could see the disappointment in his eyes. He put on a smile. "Maybe next year," he said walking out of the kitchen.

Regina shook her head. She followed him up to their bedroom. He was taking off his shoes. "She also said that if she couldn't make it, that the two of you can get together and do something else."

"That would be nice," he said. "I'm going to take a shower," Daniel continued brushing past her.

That night, Erica walked into her apartment and pulled out leftovers. She set the items on the counter when she heard, "Leftovers."

Erica jumped and whipped around. "Mom."

"Erica," she deadpanned. She took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "So we need to talk," said Regina.

"Mom, I know dad must be upset-

"Disappointed that's all. He would really like his children to be there. Jacob can't make it but at least you, John and Henry can," Regina interrupted.

"Mom, I can't leave work and drive to Maine and back in time for work," said Erica. Regina snorted. "You won't have to drive dear. I can magic you up here anytime."

"No I prefer you not to use magic," Erica said. "Somebody could see you. In fact, someone could have seen you just now."

Regina looked around the apartment. "Sweetheart, the blinds are covering the windows. We're safe. You're safe. Now, what happened today?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Alright, don't tell me. I'm going to sit right on this couch until you talk," Regina said sitting down.

"I met someone and he asked me out," Erica said. Regina's eyes lightened. "And what did you say?"

"No." Regina's face faltered a little. "Why?" asked Regina.

"Mom," she said sighing heavily. "I can't date anyone. I'm too busy and I just wouldn't have time to spend with him. Besides, he has a busy schedule too. He's a cardiologist."

Regina mouthed the word oh. "You're scared. You're letting fear take over."

Erica snorted. "Talking to Gold I see." Regina snapped her head up at the mention of his name. "What did he say to you?"

Erica mentally kicked herself. "He basically said I was drowning in fear. I need to look at how you and grandma chose power over love and we know what happened there. He said I needed to take a lesson from the both of you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well the imp is right on that. Honey, I get it but one day love is going to creep up on you unexpectedly. Don't shut your heart down." She walked into the kitchen and pulled Erica into a hug. "Your prince is out there," Regina said.

"So you're saying I need to find someone like David," she joked. Regina laughed. "No. David is…David. No one can live up to the name Prince Charming, not even David. Don't tell him I said that though."

"I won't," Erica promised. "Now go home."

Regina huffed. "Fine but I expect you to be there at your father's party. It's in three weeks and no excuses unless it's a dire situation." Regina held up her hand to stop Erica from protesting. "The party will be on a Friday night. You will have Saturday to spend in bed."

Regina kissed her daughter on the forehead and magicked out.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Erica spent the next week preparing for this case. She was stressed because this case was supposed to be open and shut. However, the prosecutor was making things difficult since her client pressed charges late. To top it all off, she found out her client went to see her ex earlier that week.

She sighed in frustration. She needed to speak with the lead police officer again and time was running out. She had to be in court next Monday. She closed the notepad she was writing on and headed to the police station.

She walked in and asked for the officer in charge of her client's case. She waited and was stunned to see the woman who investigated her rape case.

Detective Winters walked up to her. "Erica Richards?"

"Detective Winters, it's nice to see you again," Erica said. "I was actually looking for a Detective Anderson who is working the Michelle Johnson rape case."

"Actually, I'm taking over Detective Anderson," she said. "_Perfect. Just what I need," _Erica thought begrudgingly. "Well, looks like I will be needing some your time. Do you have a minute?"

"Follow me," Erica followed her into her office. "Where's Detective Johnson?" Erica asked out of curiosity.

"Johnson moved a year and a half ago to another precinct," Winters answered. "You know, we always wondered what happened to Williams after you dropped the charges."

"He's gone. I haven't seen him since then," Erica said. Winters nodded her head. "So he never made contact with you again. What about his family?"

"_Dead." _"I chose not to spend my time dwelling on it. His parents never contacted me. Now, can we move on to the Johnson case? I really need to set everything in order for court."

They went over all the information for what seemed like the hundredth time for Erica. She thanked Winters and got up from her seat. She gathered her belongings and as she turned her back she heard, "I admire you going so hard after this person. I never understood why you let the ball drop on yours."

"_Why can't she just drop this?"_ Erica thought. She turned around. "I just did what was necessary for me."

"But you were so dead set on moving forward," Winters countered. "I changed my mind that's all. If it's alright with you, I would rather not talk about this anymore," she said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine Ms. Richards," Winters replied. Erica nodded and walked off. Once she stepped outside, she let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She shook her head softly. Of all the detectives in that precinct, it had to be her. She just hoped Winters wouldn't ask any more questions.

Erica went back to her office to find Andrea waiting for her. "Andrea," she said wearily. "Hi. I see you are switching sides for a moment."

"Yeah, Emily decided we could take on the case. Honestly, I think she picked me because of what happened in my past. Then she asked me if I could handle it," Erica replied.

"Clearly, you can," Andrea said. "I am a professional. My personal life doesn't bleed over. However, you'll never guess who I ran into today," Erica said.

Andrea leaned forward in her seat. "Was it Mark?" Erica rolled her eyes. "No. If you're so interested in him, date him. I saw Detective Winters today. She's taking over as the investigator in my client's case."

"Seriously? Why haven't you seen her before now? You went to the precinct last week." Erica shrugged her shoulders. "No idea but she kept asking me about Scott."

Andrea arched an eyebrow. "You didn't say anything, did you?" "Of course not. I kept my answers simple."

"Good. Maybe she'll let it all go," Andrea said hopefully. Erica nodded in agreement. "So, how are your cases going?"

"I'm trying a murder case next week," Andrea said. "Afraid I won't be seeing you a whole lot," she continued.

"It's alright," Erica said. "Maybe one day, things will slow down."

"That's wishful thinking," Andrea shot back. "A girl can dream, you know," Erica replied pouting. Andrea waved a hand dismissing that comment. She got up and gathered her purse. "I'll see you later, Eri."

"See you later," Erica said. Andrea closed the door behind her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Daniel had been thinking about Erica a lot lately. He didn't know why but something inside him felt danger was coming. He tried to brush it off as paranoia but his gut was telling him something different. He decided to call her. He dialed but the phone went straight to voicemail. He hung up the phone frustrated.

He tried to call Henry and Rachel but no one answered. He tried calling his boys but they didn't answer either. He sighed rubbing his hands over his face. "_Daniel, you're just being silly. You're just worried for nothing,"_ he thought.

He heard the door opening and he could hear laughter. It belonged to Regina and Snow. He laughed at how far they'd come in their relationship. He walked into the foyer to see them with a lot of shopping bags.

"Hello ladies," he said. Regina put her bags down and quickly kissed Daniel. "Hello." He turned to Snow. "Hi Snow."

"Hi," she replied. "So, I see you two spent all my money," he joked. They rolled their eyes. "Dear, we did not. We spent all of David's money too," she said laughing.

"I'm sure he'll be glad when he gets the bill," Daniel shot back. "Don't worry. I can take care of David," Snow said. "How is the birthday plans coming?" Snow asked.

"Just some last minute details and we'll be fine," Regina answered. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Snow offered.

"Thank you but I have it under control," Regina said. Daniel stood behind Regina and shook his head no. His wife was running herself crazy trying to plan the perfect birthday celebration for him. She insisted she'd throw this party. All he wanted was a quiet evening at home. Soon, he got used to the idea after Regina drilled into his head that the party was going to be fun.

Snow tried to stifle a laugh but was failing miserably. Regina looked at her confused before narrowing her eyes to turn to her husband. He had an innocent look on his face. Regina rolled her eyes knowing he was guilty of something. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing Regina," said Snow. She gathered her bags and said her goodbye. Daniel walked into the living room before Regina could press him further. She walked in after him and put her hands on her hips. "Daniel, what was that about?"

"Honestly Gina, it was nothing," he said. She sat next to him giving her husband a seductive look hoping he would crack. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward and whispered, "You're not getting anything out of me so stop trying."

She huffed in annoyance. "It was worth a shot," she muttered. He got up and kissed the top of her head. "Nice try."

Daniel walked across the room to pour himself a glass of water. After taking a sip he asked, "Have you heard from Erica recently?"

"I did. I magicked myself to her apartment," she replied. "She's fine though."

Daniel stayed silent looking at his glass. "So there's nothing going on I should know about?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "There's nothing to be concerned about. Daniel, what are you so worried about?"

"Normal father stuff," he said. Regina gave him a smile. She got up from the couch and stood in front of him. She took the glass from his hand and set in on the table. Placing a hand on his arm, she said, "Danny, Erica is a big girl. She's fine and there's nothing to be concerned about."

He nodded his head. "You're right." "Good, now I have to finish preparing for the party." She scampered off leaving Daniel shaking his head amusingly.

_**New York….**_

Erica sat in the café trying to enjoy her lunch. It seemed she couldn't even do that. Ever since her encounter with Detective Winters yesterday, she'd been on edge. This new development could either end well or be a thorn in her side until this case was over.

She pushed away her plate and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out trying to calm her nerves.

"You look like you need a drink," a male's voice said. Erica opened her eyes and snorted. The doctor made his presence known. "No but I could go for apple cider." He arched an eyebrow. "Something I picked up from my mother." She explained. His mouth formed an 'o'.

"Please have a seat. I can use a distraction," she said. He chuckled. "That's all I'm good for, huh?"

Erica smirked. "For the time being…yes. Luckily for you, I know you."

"How has your day been?" Mark asked. "Hectic and it's not going to stop until this case is over. What about you?"

"I have rounds and a surgery tomorrow. There's nothing like holding a heart in your hands…."

Erica stiffened and she almost missed, "...and saving a person's life," he said slowly seeing how she tensed at the beginning of his sentence. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked concerned.

Erica snapped out of her thoughts. "No. Sorry, my mind went elsewhere. Did you always know you wanted to save people?"

"Um, I guess you can say that. I always thought I was going to be a firefighter. I don't like heights that much," he said. Erica chuckled. "And…"

"And in my teen years I was it with the medicine bug," Mark said. "My father wasn't in the best health and he had an episode one day. Scared me so bad that I wanted to find out any information I could. I realized that I wanted to be a doctor."

"That's incredible," she said. Realizing how that may have sounded, she said, "I mean, not about your father. I mean-

"I got it," Mark said smiling. "What about you? Did you always want to be a lawyer?"

"Pretty much. I grew up in a small town. I knew I wanted to help people. I just didn't know how. I met a friend, Andrea in fact, and she told me about being a lawyer. I took a law class and I liked it. Thus began my career."

"That's cool. What kind of law do you practice?"

"Civil cases mostly. Why? Do you need a lawyer?" she asked jokingly. "No. I hope I don't ever need one," he said.

She was about to respond when her phone rang. "Excuse me," she said as she reached in her purse. It was her boss. "Emily," she said.

"You need to get here. We have a problem with our client," she said. Erica inwardly groaned. Emily's tone clearly displayed her anger. "I'm on my way," Erica sighed. She hung up the phone. She looked back at Mark.

"Sorry, it's my boss. I have to go. Maybe we can do this again," Erica offered. "I look forward to it," he replied. She got up and paid her bill before leaving.

Mark watched her go wondering if he would ever get the chance to see her outside of the café. There was something about her that intrigued him. It was probably the way she handled herself that fateful day. He came to the café everyday hoping to see her. He figured it depended on the day she was having.

Nevertheless, he hoped that he would have a chance with her but he wouldn't push it.

Erica got off the elevator and walked past her client. She seemed rattled a bit it. She walked into Emily's office.

"What's going on?" she asked. Emily got up from behind her desk and crossed her arms. "Our client doesn't seem to understand the meaning of not seeing her ex again. She came in here with a bruised stomach."

Erica rubbed her forehead. "I'll go talk with her," she said. Emily was about to follow but Erica stopped her. Erica went in and glared at her client. She shut the door.

"I can explain," Michelle said. Erica slowly walked to her seat. She sat down. "Explain," Erica demanded.

Michelle averted her eyes and swallowed. She could feel the intensity of Erica's eyes on her. She looked up to see those black orbs staring as if she could see right to her soul.

"I went to him only to talk. I just wanted to admit what he did was wrong. He apologized and then asked me if I would drop the charges. We got into an argument and then everything went wrong," she said softly.

Erica sighed. "I get you want to make peace. I really understand. But you cannot keep doing this. You going over there makes my job harder. All the opposing side has to say is that you are just going over to his residence to provoke him. That you are trying to trick him out of his money. He or she will make up any accusation to get out of this."

"That's not what I'm trying to do," she said softly.

"Then don't go over there," she yelled making Michelle jump. "You are an adult but I will keep you on lock and key if you can't control the urge to go over to your ex. I am responsible for you until this is over. I offered you a place to go in case he came to you."

Erica leaned over the table giving Michelle a deathly glare. "Do you want to do this? Can you go through with this? Speak now and I will drop this but I will place you somewhere safe. At this point, he thinks you don't really mean anything you say. Your actions are proving that you want him in your life."

"But I don't," Michelle said. "Just stop. I'm here to help you. Answer my questions."

"Yes, I can do this. You have my word."

Erica leaned back in her chair. "I need more than that. I expect you to go down to the hospital and get this latest incident documented. I expect you in court by 9:00am. Understood?"

Michelle nodded. "Good. Let's go." Erica walked at and called over one of the female investigators. "Please take Ms. Johnson and make sure she's checked out properly. Tell the doctor to give you all the necessary paperwork to you."

The investigator nodded and escorted Michelle onto the elevator.

Erica watched them go and she heard Emily's footsteps behind her. "I handled it," Erica said. Her tone was a mixture of disgust and sadness. She walked off to her office.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Erica sat in the courtroom looking at her watch. Her client was thirty minutes late. Not to mention, the defendant was not there either. The judge looked at her annoyed.

"Your honor, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for my client's whereabouts," Erica said. The judge looked at the defense lawyer. "Where's your client?"

"He said he was on his way," the lawyer said. They gave it another ten minutes before the judge recessed for 9:00 the next morning.

Erica quickly left the courtroom and called Michelle. It went to voicemail. "Where the...where are you? We had court today." She hung up the phone. She got in her car and drove to Michelle's house.

As she made her way to the front door, she heard yelling. She noticed the door was ajar. She walked in and found Michelle cowering on the floor. She saw him about to hit Michelle and she sprang into action.

She jumped on his back. He struggled with her and he slammed her against the wall. He spun around and remembered she was Michelle's lawyer. "You," he said, his voice dripping in anger.

"Erica, leave," Michelle pleaded. She didn't want to see her hurt. "No," she said never taking her eyes off of him. "You think you can stop me," he taunted. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and slowly went down Erica's face.

Erica's eyes showed defiance. She would not break this time. Neither of them realized Michelle had come closer. Michelle tried to jerk his arm but he shrugged her off and then hit her with the knife in hand. It created a small cut on her cheek.

Erica snapped at the sight of blood. Her voice deepened and she could her magic coursing through. "Leave her alone," she hissed. The man just chuckled. "What can you do to me?" he asked. "I hold all the power."

"No you don't," Erica shot back. Her eyes grew cold but he thought nothing of it. He leaned forward and whispered. "Time to teach you a lesson little girl." Those words. _His_ words. She felt him jerk her forward and throw her across the table. She crashed onto the floor.

Michelle went to make a move but he kicked her. Erica felt the purple sparks flowing and as soon as he pulled her up she knocked him back into the wall. Michelle looked at her shocked.

Michelle was even more surprised when Erica created a fireball. She looked ready to strike. "Stop. You can't hurt Terrence!" Erica looked at Michelle with a mixture of pity and anger.

"He won't hurt you anymore Michelle," Erica said. She heard him laugh. "I'm not afraid of you," he said but there was a hint of fear.

Erica extinguished the fireball. "How naive of you to think you aren't in danger. You repeatedly attacked this girl. You know what your problem is, you haven't been challenged." Her voice resembled her mother's.

Terrence was now standing against the wall. "You are going to challenge me." He let out a bitter laugh.

"Yes," she responded. "You're an idiot," he said. Terrence threw a vase at her but she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. She reappeared in front of him. She reached inside his chest and pulled out his heart without a second thought.

She saw the fear and panic in his face. "I do have power. Now, I'm going to need you to do me a huge favor." She raised his heart to her lips. "You're going to turn yourself and plead guilty. You will confess everything you've done. You will have no contact with Michelle ever." She put the heart back in.

Her eyes were still cold. "Terrence, I suggest you leave." He quickly ran out. Erica turned to Michelle who backed away frightened. Her fear wasn't important to Erica right now. "You're hurt," Erica said. She approached Michelle calmly and healed the cut. She couldn't heal the bruises though.

Michelle whispered, "What are you?"

"Magical but you can tell no one what you saw," Erica said. "Do you understand?" Michelle nodded still trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

Erica's gaze softened and Michelle relaxed a bit. "I have to get you to the hospital." Erica walked out first but she didn't sense him. "We're fine." They got in Erica's car.

The drive was silent. The gravity of the situation hit Erica. She used magic...again. She gripped the wheel at her foolishness. But could she really regret it? She saved a woman's life. The consequences were not important right now.

They arrived at the hospital. Erica escorted her in and went to the emergency room. They went to the front desk. "My client needs medical attention." The nurse said she would have to wait. Erica sighed in annoyance. She was in no mood to play games. "Look, she got into a fight and may have a concussion. If anything happens, I will personally hunt you down," she whispered the last part dangerously.

"I'll...I'll get a doctor right away," the nurse said scampering off. Michelle looked at her but Erica didn't want to talk. A doctor came and examined Michelle. Erica was there when they questioned her.

Thankfully, Michelle excluded her using magic. Erica waited outside the room and she heard her name. "Mark," she said. His expression went from happy to concern. She looked like she'd just been through something.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She hissed at the pain and jerked away. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." Her eyes looked glossy. "Erica, what happened?" She suddenly became lightheaded. She held onto his arm. "I...I...need to-

She couldn't finished her sentence because she passed out. Mark caught her and placed her on a gurney in the hallway. "I need help!" he yelled.

Michelle came out and saw Erica passed out. Her breath hitched in her throat. She prayed Erica was going to be alright.

Terrence was now sitting in an interrogation room. His mind flooded with images of Erica using magic. Now he was about to admit to battery because of her.

Detective Winters entered the room. "Terrence Michaels, charged with rape and battery. I thought you were supposed to be in court."

"I'm turning myself in," he said. "What changed?" she asked. "That lawyer. She made me turn myself in." Winters leaned back in her chair. "You mean Ms. Richards. How did she make you?"

He leaned over the table. "She used magic. She took out my heart," he said pointing at his chest. "She spoke to it and now I'm here."

Winters narrowed her eyes. This was the second time this girl and magic was in the same sentence. She would deal with that later.

"You don't understand that you are waiving your rights," Winters said. "Yes."

Winters took out a notepad and pen. "Write." He confessed his life away.

Erica woke up in a hospital bed. She saw Mark and Michelle by her bedside. She sighed and they went over to her. "How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Alright I suppose," she answered. She looked at Michelle. "I'm sorry," Michelle said. Erica nodded.

There was a knock on the door. All three of them looked to see Detective Winters at the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Please continue to review. Lets me know if someone is still reading this story.

Chapter 37

Erica saw Detective Winters standing there with a curious expression on her face. It was as if she was trying to find something hidden.

"Detective Winters," Erica said. She walked in but addressed Michelle first. "I'm surprised to see you here. After all, your ex is sitting in a jail cell as we speak. I would think you'd be out celebrating."

Michelle crossed her arms. "Ms. Richards needed some help. I do owe her."

Winters nodded her head. "Seems like you have quite a cheering section…Erica." Erica looked at her annoyed. "What do you want?"

"How did you end up in a hospital bed?" asked Winters. "That's none of your business. My health issues are none of your concern."

"Health issues. I'd say it's an abuse issue. Your client is bruised and you are too. By the looks of it, you took some good hits. Ms. Richards, I'm going to have to take your statement regarding Terrence Howard."

"Fine," Erica said. She looked at Mark and Michelle. "Would you please excuse us?"

Michelle walked out but Mark stayed behind. He had this sudden urge to protect her. These women seemed to have some history. Still, he didn't want to leave her alone.

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm fine," Erica reassured. Mark got up and left but not before warning Winters about upsetting her and causing more damage to her already bruised body.

Kimberly closed the door and stood at the foot of Erica's bed. "Look, I'm sorry about this incident. I'm sure another assault brings back memories. However, we need to talk about something else."

"What would that be?" Erica asked.

"Magic," Kimberly said. She waited for a reaction but Erica gave none. She continued, "Terrence said you used magic to make him confess and that is a similar thing Scott said two years ago. My question to you is: Where is Scott?"

"I have no idea. I haven't had any contact with the man. I have already related this information to you," Erica replied. She truly had no idea what happened to his body.

Kimberly said, "Two people mention you and magic and you seem unfazed by it." Erica sighed. "They were clearly out of their minds. Why would you believe them? They'd say anything to get out of from serving time behind bars."

"Erica, I can see one person but two doing it…no. That's unlikely." "So you believe them over me?" Erica questioned.

"I'm here for the truth. What happened to Scott?"

"He's out of my life," Erica said. "Please leave so I can get some rest." Kimberly knew she wasn't going to get any more information out of her. "I do hope you get better."

She left the room and Erica sighed. Mark came in and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine. Where's Michelle?"

"She's gone. Whatever that was, it looked intense. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No, there's nothing you can do. I can handle it. You don't have to stay with me. I'm sure I'll get discharged soon. I've taken up more time than allowed. I'll be fine," Erica said.

He took her hand in his. "Are you sure?" She nodded yes and he said his goodbye.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was going through Scott's file. She never forgot that case and now she had a renewed interest to dig. She always wondered what happened to him and his biological father. She had to go to the source or who she believed was the source. She had to call Daniel and Regina Richards.

She ran across a number in the file and dialed. She hoped the number was still good.

"Hello," Daniel said. "Hello, this is Detective Kimberly Winters. NYPD. May I speak with Daniel or Regina Richards?"

He said, "This is Daniel. How may I help you?" He knew that name sounded familiar.

"I'm here about your daughter Erica Richards. She was involved in a minor altercation today and she ended up in emergency care," Winters stated.

"Is she okay?" he asked worried. "She's fine but something came up today. This question may sound weird to you but has Scott Williams ever made contact with you?"

Daniel's voice deepened. "No, he hasn't. I don't know where he is." What did Erica get involved in this time?

"Your daughter said the same thing. I asked because the assailant involved in this particular incident mentioned Ms. Richards using magic on him. It's strange that Mr. Williams voiced similar accusations two years ago. I think maybe Williams teamed up with this man and is looking for payback of some sort," Winters said.

Daniel gripped the phone. "Mr. Williams has not made any contact with me or anyone in my family. I have nothing to say about him."

"Well, thank you for your time," Winters said and hung up. Kimberly tapped a pen on her desk. Her father knew something and she was going to find out what it is.

Daniel slammed the phone on the hook. He sighed heavily. He knew something was going to happen and now he had to figure out a way to head this cop off before anybody knew what they did.

Regina walked into the living room. "Who was on the phone?" She saw Daniel's shoulders slump over. "Is it Jacob?"

"No, Erica. I was right. I had every reason to be worried about her. I'm afraid she might have done something that could blow our secret out the water."

"What?" Regina asked skeptically. "She used magic and now that Detective Winters from New York is probably going to look into Scott's case."

She gasped. "You have got to be kidding me," she said. "I wish I were," Daniel replied.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Regina held her head in her hands. This could not come up again. "Under no circumstances can the secret come out Daniel," Regina said. "I know," Daniel said. "Did you ever tell Erica?"

Regina shook her head no. "She didn't ask so I never offered to explain. It was in the past and it was supposed to stay there. I'm going to call her."

She dialed and a man's voice answered. "Hello," Mark said. "I'm trying to reach my daughter, an Erica Richards."

"I'm Dr. Mark Chambers. I admitted your daughter a couple of hours ago," he replied. "Well, is she okay?"

"Mrs. Richards, your daughter has a concussion and is being kept overnight for observation. She should be just fine to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you and please tell her that I called," Regina said and hung up. She turned to Daniel. "She has a concussion. I'm going up there."

"I'll come with you," Daniel offered. "No. It's better that I go and discuss what she did. She may not want to talk with you being in the room considering last time you snapped at the police station."

"Fine but call me when you get there," Daniel said. "Wait, are you driving?"

"Yes. Using magic apparently is going to be risky. It's better I do things to normal way," Regina explained. She went upstairs to pack.

Back in New York, Mark watched over Erica as she slept. She looked so peaceful and content. He wondered why anyone would want to hurt her. He heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Andrea and Emily standing there.

Their eyes immediately landed on Erica. Andrea walked in first. "What happened?"

"There was an altercation of some sort. Apparently, she was saving her client," Mark whispered. "I remember Andrea. May I ask who you are?"

"A friend," Andrea said as she moved some hair out of Erica's face. "May we sit with her?" asked Emily. Mark nodded. "For a few." Mark headed out. He looked one more time before walking back to his office.

"Why didn't she tell us where she was going?" Emily wondered aloud. "How did this even happen?"

Andrea had a pretty good idea but didn't voice her opinions. "I don't know." Erica heard voices and she whispered, "Mark." Andrea got up. "No honey, it's Andrea. Emily's here too."

Erica slowly opened her eyes to see her friends looking down at her. "Hi," she said weakly. "You don't have to talk right now," Andrea said.

"How did you know I was here?" Erica asked. "Your client called Emily and she in turn called me," Andrea explained. Eri, save your strength."

They watched for another hour and Emily left. Andrea sat in a chair reading a magazine. She was on her third one. "Andrea," Erica called. She put the magazine down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Alright. I'm sure you want an explanation."

"I have a pretty good idea and I assume it involves magic," Andrea said arching an eyebrow. "Don't lecture me. I know it was stupid."

"Then why did you do it?" Andrea questioned. "He hurt Michelle and then he came after me. I snapped."

"You do know that he could rat you out to the police," Andrea warned. Erica sighed. "He already did and to Kimberly Winters. She started asking questions about Scott. Look, she might try to ask you something."

"My lips are sealed. I know nothing anyway," Andrea said. "And you'll never know. Somebody close to me needs deniability."

"Understood. I see that handsome doctor was by your bedside when we came in," Andrea teased. "There may be hope for you after all."

Erica rolled her eyes. "There won't be any hope if this thing doesn't go away."

_**The next morning…**_

Andrea brought Erica a change of clothes. She offered to take a half a day and drive Erica home but she insisted she could take a cab. Erica changed clothes and waited for her discharge papers to come.

She heard a knock on the door and Mark entered. "Hi Erica." She smiled. "Hi."

"I brought you breakfast. The hospital food isn't the best sometimes," Mark said. "I know." He handed her the bag and she thanked him. "Thank you for catching me in the hallway," she said.

"I'm just glad I was there," he said. "Speaking of being somewhere, why are you here? I'm sure there are other patients who are more important."

"Well, I wanted to check on you especially after that cop came and questioned you. I wasn't comfortable leaving you with her," he admitted. "I can handle her. It's sweet of you to look after me."

"When are you getting out of here?" asked Mark. "As soon as my discharge papers come," Erica replied.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. "No, I'm catching a cab." He didn't like that and she could tell. She laughed. "It's not like I got into a major accident. I'm a big girl. I think I can handle getting inside a cab and going home."

"Of course you can. I just-

"You're concerned. I promise I will call you and let you know that I'm home safe. Deal?" she said holding out her hand. "Deal," he said shaking it. Erica felt warmth flooding through her body and pulled back. She couldn't do this with anyone.

Mark saw her retreat and he wondered what pain was behind those brown eyes of hers. "I can wait here if you like," he said. She nodded and looked off into space for a moment. She sighed. This wasn't fair to him. She had to stop this before anything started.

"Mark," she called. "I'm sorry but this isn't going to work." He creased his eyebrows. "What won't work?"

"Us," she said. "There's an us," he questioned. Erica rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Our...whatever this is can't extend past doctor and patient. You deserve better."

Mark wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. "No offense but I think I can decide if you are worth the risk."

"Trust me I'm not," she said letting her gaze wander towards the door. Where are those discharge papers?

He looked at her briefly. This woman intrigued him. On one hand, she helped save two lives and yet she couldn't move beyond some past. He wished he could make her see how much he wanted to get to know her.

The nurse came in with discharge papers and Erica signed them. She gathered her belongings and was about to head to the door. "Are you sure there's no one I can call?"

"I'm here," Regina interrupted. Erica was surprised to see her standing there. Mark looked between them. Yes, they were definitely related. They both shared the same eyes. They both had striking features about them.

Regina went up to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm glad you are all right." She turned to Mark. "Are you Dr. Chambers?"

"Yes ma'am. Please call me Mark," he said. Regina held onto her daughter. "Well, Mark. Thank you for treating her."

"You're welcome Mrs. Richards," he said. She nodded in response. "Are you ready to go?" Erica said yes and they left.

Once in the car, neither of them said a word. Erica sighed because she knew her mother was going to blow a fuse. They settled into her apartment and Regina checked to refrigerator to see if she had enough food. She checked the rest of the apartment for anything strange. Once she was satisfied with her search, she went back to the living room.

Regina folded her arms. "Explain in full detail." Erica said, "I know it was foolish but I had no choice. My client hadn't shown up for court and I went over to her house. Mom, you should have seen her. She was cowering on the floor. I just reacted. I jumped on him and he pinned me against the wall."

Regina suppressed her anger. "Go on," she said. "Well, Michelle tried to intervene. He swung at her with a knife and cut her cheek. That's when I really snapped. We had words then he flung me across the table. He jerked me forward and that's when I used magic."

Regina rubbed her forehead. "You were protecting a client. Sweetheart, I can admire that but how does Winters come in?"

"She happens to be the one who looked into Michelle's case. The guy who beat her up mentioned me."

"He said you did magic and that automatically made her think of that other bastard," she sneered. Erica nodded. "That's not all. I pulled out his heart."

"Erica!" Regina scolded. "I know but all I did was speak to it," she retorted. "Erica, that only works at home or the Enchanted Forest and you're in neither of those places," she yelled. "What happened to not doing magic for somebody could see us? Now, we have to cover our tracks and we can't do it magically here. I could erase her memories but I have a feeling that won't work."

"I'm sorry mom," she whispered. Regina sighed. "Who else knows? Besides your client."

"Andrea guessed," Erica admitted. "She won't say anything though. What about your client? I want to meet her."

"Mom, she's freaked out," Erica said not wanting her mother to do anything. "And freaked out people talk. If they didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Mother," Erica warned. Regina narrowed her eyes. "Don't mother me. Your father and I are going to work on that cop not finding out the truth. In the meantime, you will live your life and not mention one word of this to anyone. Now, I have something to do."

"What?" Erica asked. "You'll see." Regina went to the mirror besides Erica's closet door. She waved her hand and Michelle appeared. With a flick of her wrist, Michelle was in Erica's apartment.

Michelle looked around at the new surroundings. Her eyes landed on Erica who just shook her head disapprovingly. "Michelle," Regina said. She looked at Regina suddenly frightened.

"No need to be frightened dear," she said. "I wanted to talk with you about what you saw yesterday."

"Yes," Michelle said shakily. "Have you told anyone else?" Regina asked. Her movements mirrored those of a queen who dared anybody to lie to her.

"No. I haven't said a word," she said. Regina got in her face. "Are you lying to me?" Michelle shrunk back and shook her head no.

"Good because I don't want you saying anything. My daughter's life is on the line. If that cop comes asking questions you say nothing remotely damning. If you do, I will know and the last thing you want is for me to appear on your doorstep."

The woman stayed quiet and Regina knew she had her. "Are we clear dear?" Michelle nodded yes. "Perfect. Remember not one word," Regina sneered. "I'm glad we understand each other." She magicked Michelle back to her house.

Erica was about to respond when Regina said, "You'll thank me later."


	39. Chapter 39

A Father's Love Chapter 39

It was Daniel's birthday but he really didn't feel like celebrating. How could he when his baby girl was in trouble again? He climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. He made his way to the kitchen to a surprise. All three of his children were in there standing right in front of him.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said unison. He chuckled as he looked at each of their faces. "I didn't know all of you would be here," he whispered.

Jacob came up and hugged his father. "I was able to get time off and I wanted to be here." Daniel took in his son. He seemed suited for military life. "You look good Jacob," Daniel said. "So do you."

He turned to John and Erica. "You two just going to stand there," he joked. They both laughed and hugged him.

Regina stood back against the counter watching. She knew that having all three of them would make him happy. At least he wouldn't focus his energy on Erica's situation right now. Daniel walked over to Regina and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you," he whispered against her head.

"You're welcome," she said. "Who's hungry?" she asked. "We're starving," said Jacob.

"We're going to Granny's," Regina announced. "Be ready in five," she said. The parents watched their children go. Daniel turned around and trapped Regina between him and the counter. "Did you plan this?"

"Maybe," she said with a playful glint in her eyes. "Do you like your surprise?"

He whispered in her ear, "I do. What else do you planned?" She shivered involuntarily. "You'll just have to wait and see," she said. He laughed quietly and kissed her neck. "Can I have a hint?" he asked as he teased her. Regina nearly threw her head back for him but she remembered the kids.

Regina pushed him back and kept her hand on his chest. "No you can't have a hint. You trying to seduce me is not going to work," she said confidently. Daniel pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't be so confident my queen."

"What are you going to do my dear stable boy?" she asked enjoying their little game. He leaned forward and nipped on her ear. "A gentleman never reveals his secrets," he said walking off. She shook her head in disbelief. She hated moments like these. He would get her all riled up and she couldn't release any of it.

She took a second to pull herself together before walking out into the foyer. She put on her jacket as the kids came down. "You all ready?" she asked. They nodded their heads.

They arrived at the diner to see Ruby already reserve a booth for them. "Happy birthday Daniel," Ruby said. "Thanks Rube," she said. They sat down and ordered their breakfast. Daniel looked up to see Rachel and Henry come in. "Henry," he said.

The rest of them snapped their heads. Daniel and Regina got out of the booth and greeted them. "We weren't expecting you until this evening."

"We made it work," Henry said smiling. Regina knew something was up with her son but she didn't ask. It could wait for now. Rachel and Henry went to the booth and pulled up some chairs. "Hey everybody," Rachel said. They said their hellos. Ruby came over and asked if they wanted anything. They declined. They caught them up on life in New York.

They heard Erica's phone ring. She saw Mark's name flash across the screen. "I need to take this," she said and she walked outside.

"Mark," she said. "Sorry to bother you but I think you need to know that Detective Winters came to see me this morning."

Erica groaned. "What did she say?"

Mark sighed. "It's weird really. She asked me how long we've known each other and if I knew you did magic. I told her that was crazy. I don't believe in that stuff. She said she knew that but also if you ever mentioned a Scott Williams or Scott Flynn."

Erica felt her heart drop in her stomach. She couldn't form words right now. "Erica? Are you still there?"

"Sorry Mark. I just can't believe she would do that," Erica said. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you though. She seems pretty determined to find out whatever happened to Michelle. She's determined to pin your name to a crime. Erica, what's going on?"

Erica shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle. Thanks for calling me." She hung up before Mark could respond. She paced back and forth calming herself down. She went back inside diner and sat with her family.

"Everything alright?" asked Henry. "Yep. Just a situation with work," she responded. She saw her mother narrow her eyes but Erica's face remained neutral. "So Dad how does it feel to be one year older?" she asked.

"I'm grateful to see another birthday," Daniel said to Erica. "I guess I feel older. It's just another day," he said.

Erica snorted. "Right. We all know you're one step closer to retirement. Then you can get on mom's nerves more often by being home," she joked. "Hey, I like when your father's home," Regina said.

Jacob nudged Henry. "Except that time mom was sick and dad let us go with Hook on ship. Mom was so ticked."

"Yeah and we got grounded for a week," Henry said. Regina rolled her eyes. "I would have like for your father to have at least said something."

"Come on Gina, it's not like Hook would have done something," Daniel defended. "Still you all took advantage of me being sick," she pouted. They laughed at her. She rolled in her eyes in response. "Anyway, I think we should go. Rachel, Henry, are you two coming over?"

"Actually, we thought we'd give you and Daniel some time alone," Rachel said. Regina and Daniel looked at each other. "Fine by me," he said. Regina snorted. "Clearly you all have some plans I'm not aware of. Go on and scheme your hearts out."

They said goodbye and left the diner. Rachel and Henry slid into the booth. All eyes trained were trained on Erica.

"What?" she asked. "What's going on?" asked Jacob.

"I have no idea-

"Stop. We know you had some altercation with some guy," John said. "Dad told us that something happened but wouldn't give us details."

"Not today. It's his birthday. I want him to be happy," Erica said. "Well, your situation is going to be in the back of mind anyways," John shot back.

Erica sighed and leaned back against the booth. "I used magic and he told Detective Winters I did. She's the same cop who investigated Scott. Now, because that idiot told, she's questioning what happened to Scott. There's no telling if she'll look into Greg's sudden disappearance."

Henry rubbed his forehead. "Why would you do that? Using magic outside of Storybrooke is risky," he scolded.

"Henry, I already got one lecture from mom," she said. "And you're on the verge of getting another," Henry said frustrated.

Rachel placed her hand on Henry's arm. "Eri, who was on the phone earlier?"

"Mark," she said. "He's a doctor and Winters questioned him this morning," she continued. "Who else knows about this situation?" asked Jacob. "Michelle, my client and mom pretty much shocked her into keeping her mouth shut. Andrea suspects something."

Henry and his brothers beside his parents knew what Regina and Gold did. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something. Just let me handle it alright," Erica pleaded. He was about to retort but thought better of it. This wasn't the place to get into a full blown argument.

Rachel decided to alleviate the tension by announcing their news. "This seems to be a good time to tell you all something," she said looking at her husband.

He nodded giving her to go ahead. "We're pregnant."

They offered their congratulations. "How far?" Erica asked.

"One month. We decided to surprise Daniel and Regina tonight," Rachel said. "They'll be surprised alright."

Meanwhile, Daniel and Regina were in their bedroom. "I must be getting old. All I want to do is sleep," Daniel joked. Regina laughed and lay down beside him. She rested her head on his chest. "You are old dear."

He chuckled. "You are too then." She huffed. "Tell me what you really think," she said. She looked at him and he kissed her. "You are still the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on." He stroked her cheek. She kissed him letting him know her appreciation.

That night, it seemed everybody in town was at Daniel's party. Regina really outdid herself for Daniel. He searched for his wife who was talking to Snow and winked at her. Somehow after all these years, one glance at her and his heart fluttered.

Jacob made the announcement for everyone to gather around Daniel for his presents. It seemed like the gift giving took forever. He was grateful for his family and friends. Then Rachel handed him a small box. He opened it and inside was a bib. It read: Hi grandpa.

He looked at it confused for a second. He looked at Rachel and she had a smile on her face. "Are you-

She nodded. "What?" asked Regina who walked over to him. He showed her the bib. Her eyes immediately went up. "We're going to be grandparents," she said.

"Yes mom," Henry said. Regina forced herself to choke back tears. She hugged Rachel and Henry. Daniel did the same. "Thank you. I can't believe it," he whispered to Rachel. "It took me a minute too," she joked.

The rest of the party went well. Erica looked at her family. This is how it should be. They shouldn't have to worry about her all the time. She was going to handle this and keep her family safe.


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: Reviews welcomed.

Chapter 40

Monday morning arrived and Erica really didn't know what to expect. She was worried yet angry about this situation. She couldn't afford for it to snowball and possibly cause more damage than anybody thought imaginable.

She arrived at work to see Andrea sitting by her office. "Hi Drea," she said. "Hey Eri, I know it's early but I needed to talk to you. I would have called but I didn't want to interrupt your dad's day."

Erica nodded and they walked into her office. Andrea plopped in the chair as Erica took out her file folders. She sat down in her chair and waited for her friend to continue.

"You need to tell me what happened with your client's ex-boyfriend," Andrea said sternly. Erica narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"That cop won't stop asking questions. She questioned me Friday afternoon. Not only that, Michelle called. She was questioned too. I think she was too scared to call you."

"How did you get in contact with Michelle?" Erica asked. "I got her number from one of the investigators. You need to tell me. I can help you with this."

"No," she replied firmly. "Mark and you have to stay as far away as possible from this. I'll talk to Michelle. Did she say anything?"

"I met up with her and she said she didn't say one thing. She said she was scared of your mom," Andrea replied. Erica smirked at that. She guessed her mother did have a talent of putting the fear of God in people.

"I'm not telling you anything. I told you that you needed deniability," Erica said coolly. Andrea shook her head. "She's not going to stop. You can't exactly use _it _on her. If something happens to her, then you and your family will have a crisis on hand."

"You don't think I don't know that," Erica snapped. "I'm trying to handle this. I have to pull my weight and I won't let any of you get caught in the crosshairs. My father nearly died the first time. I don't want that to happen to someone else I love. I appreciate the concern but I'm not risking your life to save mine."

"What about Mark? What did she ask him?" Andrea questioned. Erica huffed in annoyance. "She asked him how long we've known each other and if I heard used magic. She went on to mention Scott."

Andrea nodded. "This really has nothing to do with Michelle. It has to do with Scott and his disappearance."

"Yes," Erica replied. "What happened to him?" asked Andrea. Erica shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what happened to him after Greg killed him. I know what happened to Greg. My parents and whoever else was involved never bothered to explain it. It was probably because I never asked."

"At least you can deny something," Andrea muttered. "Your mom can't do something," Andrea continued. Erica got up and sat on her desk. "Too risky and she wouldn't do it because of the potential consequences. Mother knows she won't be able to intimidate Winters so easily. She's probably thought of so many scenarios already but she can't do it. I wouldn't want her too anyway. I'm not that girl who got her heartbroken anymore. I can get myself out of this."

"How?" Andrea shot back. "I'm trying to figure that out," she admitted softly. Andrea sighed. "This is why you need our help."

Erica refused to budge. "I can't take the chance. Thanks for stopping by but I need to work. I'll talk you later." Andrea left her office and Erica went back to work.

Erica was not in the best of moods and she forced herself not to snap at people. She decided to take her lunch break and head to the café. This seemed to be the only place where she could just relax. She was in the process of eating when she saw Mark walk in.

"_Perfect," _she thought irritably. She wasn't up for an interrogation but she knew that's what she was going to get. She went back to eating her food hoping Mark wouldn't come near her.

"Erica," he said taking a seat across from her. "_Please, make yourself comfortable."_

"How are you?" he asked. "Trying to eat my lunch," she snapped. He leaned back in his seat taken aback by her behavior. Instead of snapping back, he decided to calmly talk to her. "Is this about our conversation on Friday?"

She looked up and glared at him. Those brown eyes went dark. "I don't want to talk about it." "I do. As I said before, I'm worried about you. You hung up before I could finish talking to you."

"I had to get back to my family. You're here now, so talk," her voice clearly hinting at annoyance. "Alright, who is Scott Williams?"

He could see her mask falling but it went back up just as quickly. "An old boyfriend." Mark creased his eyebrows in confusion. "Winters wants to know about an old boyfriend. What's that got to do with so called magic?"

Erica put her fork down. "Nothing you have to be concerned about. It's none of your business."

"It is my business. It became my business when I was questioned. It became my business when you fell in the hallway and I barely caught you," he said his anger rising. She was about to argue when the infamous detective came in.

"Ms. Richards, Mr. Chambers," she said. Erica suppressed the need to roll her eyes. "Detective Winters, what can I do for you?" Erica asked.

"Relax. I'm enjoying my lunch break just as you are," she answered. "Fine but we're in the middle of a conversation," Erica said.

"Discussing a past life perhaps," she said trying to get under Erica's skin. She really wanted to find out the truth about this magic situation.

Erica could feel the sensation burning and she put her hands in her lap. She grabbed her pants legs while continuing to look at the woman. Mark decided to step in.

"Actually, we were discussing the places to go for our first date. We do have lives unlike some people who chase fairytales," Mark said.

Erica glanced at Mark and then to Winters. "That's right. Please excuse us," she said. Erica got up from the table and gathered her things. Mark followed suit. He placed a hand on her back as they walked down the street. They walked as far as they could until they felt it was safe.

Erica turned around and faced Mark. "A date? That's the best excuse you could come up with." Mark crossed his arms. "It's not like I had an entire day to come up with something," he whispered. Erica sighed. "I suppose you have a point."

"I'm glad you think so. Would like to go on a date?" he asked. She thought about it. He did just help her so what could be the harm.

"One date," she said. "Thank you Mark," she continued. He cracked a smile. "You're welcome. Let's get you back to the office." He walked her back to the building.

Detective Winters called a private investigator. "Winters, nice to hear from you."

"Hi Jamison. I need you to follow a lawyer, an Erica Richards. I want to know what she does every second of the day. Did you get the information I ask for?"

"Got it boss," he said. He gave her the information and hung up. Winters drove to her destination. As she got onto the correct floor, she asked the secretary if her contact was in. The secretary called in and asked her to wait.

The door opened and Winters stood up. "Are you Tamara Benson?" Winters asked. "Yes. What seems to be the trouble?"

Winters walked up to her. "I need to discuss a Regina Richards. Maybe you know her as Regina Mills."

Tamara nodded. "Come in officer."


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: chapter is short.

Chapter 41

Kimberly sat down in the chair opposite of Tamara. Tamara crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. "Why are you so interested in Regina Mills?" Tamara asked.

"I'm here about her connection to Scott Williams and his father Greg," Kimberly answered. A hint of sadness crossed her face as she thought about Greg. She knew he was dead. She could feel it as if something was missing.

She said, "I only know that Mr. Williams was involved with Ms. Mills' daughter. I was his lawyer for a short period."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes. "Were you the one who convinced Richards to drop the charges?" "I did what I had to do for the best interest of my client," Tamara said.

"Did you have any more contact with Scott or Greg after the charges were drop?" Tamara wasn't sure how much she should reveal. The past had a way of bringing up deep buried secrets. She didn't want this cop to know about her past with magic.

"Answer this then. Did you ever hear of Scott or Greg mention Mrs. Richards or her daughter using magic?" she asked in all seriousness. Tamara carefully maintained a neutral face.

"Magic doesn't exist," Tamara said. "I would agree but I've had two people confide that the Richards women have used magic. I can believe the first one might have said anything to keep from going to prison but two years later, the same accusation arises. There's something going on."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Tamara said. "I want the truth," she argued. "Then you'll have to search elsewhere."

Kimberly stood up. "Thank you for your time. I'll let myself out." She left her office. Tamara breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, she wouldn't come back. Although she had to laugh at the situation. All that time spent ridding the world of magic, it seems the Mills women were going to dig their own graves.

Meanwhile, Erica sat in her office trying to concentrate on her work. She couldn't believe she was going to go on a date. She was trying to keep from dating but there he went announcing his grand plan to the masses.

She groaned and put her head on the desk. Her phone buzzed. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," she answered. "Good afternoon Ms. Richards."

Erica's body froze. "How did you get this number?" she sneered. "I have my ways," Tamara said. "What do you want?"

"I called to warn you of that cop. She asked me about the people who had the unfortunate experience of knowing you and your mother."

"Why do you care? You despise my mother," she said. "I don't care what happens to you. I could risk exposing my deeds. I would love to see you both fall dead first into your graves."

"Only if you go first. You kidnapped a little boy and got away with it," Erica said. "Your mother and whoever else is responsible for Greg's death. I wouldn't throw stones."

Erica rolled her eyes and sighed. "The warning is appreciated. We wouldn't want you to go jail at all," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just cool it with the magic or you'll risk exposing us all," Tamara said and hung up. Erica slammed her phone shut. She threw the phone on the desk. It buzzed again not even a minute later.

"What?" she greeted. "Erica, it's Mark," he said concerned. Her voice softened. "Sorry."

"I take it you're still upset about the cop," he surmised. "I don't want to talk about it," she said annoyed. "Ok. Where would you like to go on our first date?"

"More like only date," she thought. "Surprise me," she said. "And screw it up possibly," he joked. "Ball is in your court," Erica said.

"How about I pick you up tomorrow night?" he asked. "You can pick me up at the office," she said. "I'll be done at 6. I'll be ready by 7," she continued.

"7 it is then," he said and hung up the phone. She leaned back in her chair. This was going to be a long day.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Erica got herself ready for her date with Mark. She checked herself a few times to make sure everything was place. She glanced at her watch and saw it was nearly 7 o'clock. She headed downstairs and waited for him.

She cracked a smile at the thought of her first real date in two years. Maybe she was going to have a great time. She had to remind herself that this was only one date and they would go back to being friends.

She saw him approach and she greeted him. "Hi," she said. "Hi. You look great," he said. "Thank you. So do you," she replied. He held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we go?"

She smirked and slid her arm through his. "We shall." They walked to his car. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You told me to surprise to you?"

"True," she said. She got in and he drove them to a theater. Erica looked at the marquee and saw it was The Phantom of the Opera. She laughed softly. He was going all the way out. She turned to him. "Broadway huh?"

"I thought I'd do my best," he said. She smirked. "I'm impressed already." He smiled before getting out of the car. He let her out and guided them into the theater lobby. They took their seats and waited.

Mark glanced over to Erica. "Have you seen this before?" "Not on Broadway," she answered. The lights dim and the show began. Before Mark knew it, Erica was leaning closer to him and eventually rested her head on his shoulder.

He smirked. Maybe by the end of this date there would be another one. Intermission came and Erica went to the restroom. Her phone rang. "Hello," Erica said.

"Hi honey," Regina said. "I was just checking on you." Erica smiled. "I'm fine mom. Actually…I'm on a date."

She heard nothing but silence. Regina said, "That's great honey. Who is it?"

"Mark," she said. "The doctor who I spoke with. How long have you two been together?" Erica said, "It's just one date."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Where did he take you?" "We're at a Broadway musical," she replied. Regina shook her head at her daughter's naiveté. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of Mark. "Alright sweetheart, have a good night. Love you."

"Love you too," Erica said. She headed to her seat and sat down. "Having a good time?" Mark asked. "Yes but I'll give you my report at the end of the night," she joked.

He laughed softly. "I hope I've made the grade so far." "That's for me to decide," she said lightly. The lights dimmed again and they watched the rest of the show.

Afterwards, they went to dinner. "Nice restaurant. I've never been here before," Erica said. Mark had taken her to a Greek restaurant.

"They have great food and the service is wonderful," he replied. She arched an eyebrow. "Is this the place where you take all your dates?"

"Why Ms. Richards, what are you implying?" he asked lightheartedly. "Nothing at all Mr. Chambers. I just want to know how many girls you've brought here."

"Just one and that's the girl who is sitting in front of me tonight," he said. She smirked. "Nice to know." The waiter came and they ordered.

They ate in silence for a while. "How is work going?" asked Erica. "Fine. Just the day to day really."

"You charging outrageous prices for care," she joked. "I'm not that bad," he said. "What about your job?"

"I'm about to try a case in a week," she said. He nodded. "Has that cop been snooping around lately?" he asked.

He saw her eyes darkened. "Yes but I really don't want to talk about that right now." He nodded in understanding. "Sorry for bringing her up."

She waved her hand dismissively. "You're concerned. I appreciate it. Really, talking about is not important."

"Before I drop the subject, will you keep me updated?" Mark asked. She politely smiled. She couldn't tell him anything. "I'll do my best."

She could see the disappointment in his eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just I like to handle this without getting too many people involved."

"I understand but maybe I can help," Mark replied. She placed a hand over his. "That's sweet. I'm sure this thing will die down soon."

He took that last statement as a way for him not to touch the subject again. "Alright," he said. She breathed a sigh relief. The rest of the dinner went smoothly.

He dropped her off in front of the building. "You did good Mr. Chambers," she said. "Thank you Ms. Richards. Does that mean I get a second date?"

She wanted to say no but the look in his eyes was hopeful. She hoped she wasn't going to regret this. "Possibly."

He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Her heart raced as she responded. He pulled back. "Good night Erica."

"Good night Mark," she said. She watched him go neither of them knowing they were being photographed.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Three weeks later...

Things were going good for Erica as far as her relationship with Mark. She smiled thinking about him but there was something in her gut that unsettled her. She had a feeling that the other shoe would drop.

Perhaps it was this inquiry regarding Scott. She was stressed over that and she knew that Winters wouldn't let up. She didn't know how much longer she could keep dodging questions.

She looked up from her computer at the sound of a knock. Her sister-in-law was standing there looking cheerful. "Rachel," she said getting up to hug her.

She told Rachel to sit. "You look happy," Erica observed. "So do you. Does this have to do with a certain doctor?"

"How do you know?" Erica asked. "Regina," she answered. Erica rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to think you've replaced me in the daughter territory," she joked.

"Nonsense," she replied. "So tell me your relationship." "You came here to gossip," Erica said lightheartedly. "I came to check on you about everything," Rachel said.

"Things with Mark are great. He's so sweet and thoughtful." "And?" Rachel asked waiting for her to get to the real problem.

"I'm so tired of talking about this," she muttered. "Winters has been snooping around. Tamara called me. Winters asked her about Greg."

Rachel groaned. "Why would she warn you? She hates us." "Because kidnapping little children could get her arrested," Erica replied.

"Have you talked to Mark about this?" Rachel asked. "Of course not. He has nothing to do with this."

"Erica," she chided. "No. Mark was never a part of this and he never will be." Rachel sighed letting the subject drop.

"How's motherhood?" Erica asked. "Good. Henry is kind of driving me up the wall a little. I have to remind him that I'm pregnant, not fragile."

Erica laughed. "Henry can't be that bad." "Oh no. Yesterday, I was cleaning the kitchen and he literally took the mop out of my hand and picked me up. He put me on the couch and said stay put like I was a dog. Then he cleaned the kitchen."

"Ha but you loved it," Erica said. She cracked a smile. "That's not the point. The point is Henry thinks I'm going to shatter into a million pieces."

"Wait until he gets to baby number three, he won't care," Erica joked. "Funny," she deadpanned. "Just relax and let my brother do everything because that will stop after a while."

"You're right and you need to promise that you will keep me abreast of what's going on." "Fine."

Meanwhile, Kimberly was sitting in her office with her private investigator, Jamison. She looked at the photos. "This is all you got," she said exasperated. "The woman just works and goes home. Nothing interesting."

Kimberly dropped the photos on the desk. "I need something. Keep following her." A police officer knocked on her door. "We got another domestic violence call." She got up from her desk. "We'll talk later."

Kimberly got to the house and went inside. Forensics were combing the crime scene. As she got closer, the stench filled her nostrils. "Detective," an officer called. She went closer and saw a female body lying on the floor.

"Domestic violence gone wrong," the officer said. "She was found by a neighbor this afternoon." Kimberly bent down and looked at the woman. Her heart thumped in her chest. "I know this woman."

"You do?" asked the officer. "Her name is Michelle Johnson." She quickly went out the house and called the prison to find the whereabouts of Michelle's ex, Terrence Howard.

She felt knots in her stomach when she was informed he had escaped. "I was an officer on the case. Why wasn't I informed?"

No one could give her a straight answer. She hung up the phone in frustration. She talked to the officer in charge about a possible suspect. She had a feeling things were going to get worse.

Erica got home that night and checked her mail. She opened up a large envelope first. She gasped at a note that said: This is your fault.

She hesitantly took out another piece of paper. It was a picture of Michelle. She covered her mouth and screamed as she dropped the photo. "Not Michelle," she thought.

This was it. The other shoe dropping. She jumped at the sound of a knock. She wiped her tears and peeked through the door. Mark was standing there.

She opened the door and jumped into his arms. "Erica," he said worried. She just cried and then she said, "It's all my fault."

Mark let go of her and guided her into the apartment. Her back was to him. "What's wrong?" She picked up the photo and handed it to him. His face paled. "Wait, I know her."

"It's my client," she said. "Who sent this?" "I don't know," Erica said. "This note came too," she said handing it to her.

Mark's eyes darkened. "We have to call the police." "No!" Erica yelled. He looked at her stunned and confused. "This is a threat," he said.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "This really is all my fault," she said sitting on her sofa. Mark put down the note and photograph. He took her hands in his. "What are you talking about?"

She sniffled. "There's something I need to tell you."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Mark sighed. Erica shut her eyes and turned away from him. She was going to have to do this all over again. He was going to leave, she just knew it.

If her telling this story meant that she would lose him, then so be it. He turned her face to him. "What's going on?"

"Do you believe in fairytales?" she asked. He found that a strange comeback. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Mark, just answer me," Erica said. "Alright. I read them as a kid. Why?" "They're real people. Do you remember the story of Snow White?"

"Well, the disney version. The Evil Queen wanted to kill Snow White because of her beauty," he replied. She sighed. "Actually, she wanted to go after Snow White because she was indirectly responsible for her true love's death. I know this because I'm her daughter."

"Excuse me?" Mark asked in disbelief. "My mother is the Evil Queen from the Snow White story." She got up and went to her bedroom and got Henry's book. She came back into the living room and laid it on the table.

"What's this?" he asked. "My brother's book. He found out that the town he grew up in was cursed by my mother." Mark picked up the book and flipped to the scene of Snow and Charming's wedding.

He noticed how she was dressed in all black. "That's your mother," he said looking at her. "Yes, in the Enchanted Forest. My mother wasn't happy so she decided to rid everyone else of their happy endings. She received a curse from a man named Rumplestilskin-

"Rumplestilskin. Isn't that one who can spin straw into Gold?" Mark questioned. "Yes. She cast the curse and they ended up in Maine. My mother thought casting the curse would be a good thing. She could hurt Snow and finally win. Eighteen years later, she adopted Henry. It wasn't until he got that book that things crumbled."

"Henry was convinced mom was the Evil Queen but no one believed him. My mom tried to make him think he was delusional. It turned out that he found his birth mother, Emma. Emma was the one who could break her curse because she was the product of true love. Emma is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter."

Erica couldn't tell if he believed her or not. His expression was extremely unreadable and that made it harder for her to continue. She took a deep breath and enough courage to finish all of it.

"Emma broke the curse and my mother was more of a pariah. Then things got really crazy when my father was brought back."

"Your father?" Mark asked. "Regina's true love was Daniel. He was a stable boy on her family's estate. They loved each other and planned to run away together. But her mother, Cora, was literally a heartless woman. She wanted my mother to be queen. To have power but mom never wanted that. This is how Snow gets involved. My mother saved her after her horse went wild."

"The next thing my mother knows is that the girl she saved was a princess. King Leopold proposed to mom and Cora accepted. My parents decided to run away and one night Snow caught them. My mother told Snow that dad was her love and she couldn't marry the king. Mom was so afraid of Cora that made Snow promise to keep it a secret."

"Cora manipulated Snow into telling her. That night she ripped his heart out and crushed it," Erica finished. He blinked in surprise. "She crushed his heart. Erica you can't come back from that. He's dead."

She sighed. "I know," she said softly. "Mom married the king and she lived in that castle for years. She learned magic from Rumplestilskin. That's how she was able to cast the curse but she had to kill the thing she loved most. Her father had to die. Mom killed him."

"That's crazy," he said. "Flash forward some years and this man know as Dr. Whale brings back my father. Dr. Whale is Victor Frankenstein. He thought by bringing back my father would make her find his brother. He took one of my mother's hearts and put it in him. But he was a monster. He attacked Dr. Whale and choked Henry."

"I don't understand then," Mark said. "True love's kiss can break any curse. That is a popular saying in that world. She brought him back to life with true love's kiss."

"Erica, I don't know what to say," Mark said. "Let me finish and you can do what you want afterwards." He nodded.

"Two years ago I was engaged to a fellow law student, Scott Williams. I told him this same story and he freaked out. I thought I could trust him with the truth. We didn't see each other for a week. One night Andrea invited me to a party and I saw him. We fought and he said some things. He was really drunk. I almost let my anger get the best of me but Andrea told me to go so I left."

She sighed at having to explain the next part. "It was around 3am when he came to my door. He started to act like he wanted to be with me but I didn't want to hear it. We fought again and I told him to get out. He wouldn't. Instead, he kept kissing me and grabbing me. I hit him over the head with a mug and ran for the door. Before that, I used magic on him. I flung him across the room. Needless to say, he was pissed so he decided to teach me a lesson."

Mark's eyes widen as he was putting the pieces together. "Did he force himself on you?" She nodded yes. He rubbed his hand over his face. "I called my brother Henry to get me. He and his then fiancée Rachel took me to the hospital. My parents came and we were going to press charges."

She let out a hollow laugh. "Life has a funny way of twisting things around. Scott's lawyer blackmailed me to drop the charges. She threatened my family and said she would expose us. She had footage with my mother on it ripping out Snow's heart."

"How?" Mark asked. "Greg Flynn, Scott's father and Tamara's boyfriend/partner in crime. Turns out I dated the son of a man who wanted revenge against my mother. Greg was a little boy when Storybrooke appeared over night. My mother was caught using magic by Greg's father, Kurt. Greg got away but back then he was Owen. My mother killed Kurt so he couldn't talk in people would remember."

"So Greg found out about me with Scott and devised this grand scheme. He kidnapped me and sent my parents and brothers a message. They held me in a warehouse and electroshocked me. Eventually, my dad and David found me but then things got even scarier. Greg forced me to rip mom's heart out."

"He what?" "A life for a life but then my brothers showed up and we protected her heart. Greg got angry after he knew the jig was up. He launched for but Scott jumped in and accidentally stabbed him. He died. My dad and Greg got into a physical altercation and he shot my dad."

She could feel the tears coming fast. "My dad was lying in a pool of blood. I was angry. Too angry to think straight and I ended up going after Greg but Snow stopped me. After we took dad back to Storybrooke, Henry and my other brothers went to Rumplestlskin and asked him to take care of Greg. But Mr. Gold basically sent him there to have him killed."

"So this Greg is dead? What happened to Scott's body?"

"Greg died and I don't know what happened to Scott's body. I never asked. From that point, I swore to myself that I would never let anyone else in. I stopped using magic until now. That is how I'm in this mess now."

A thousands thoughts were running through his mind. How could magic be real? How did he end up falling for a woman whose mother was a fairytale character? None of it made sense really but she was telling this tale with such conviction and authority. She couldn't be making this up.

He wondered something. "That day the woman passed out, did you use magic then?"

"Just to check to see if she was having a heart attack or stroke." He nodded. "I saw you stiffen when I told you about being a cardiologist, the heart in the hands part made you react that way."

She averted her eyes. "Yes. When you hold a heart in your hand, you control it. If I wanted to make someone do something, the person would do it. That's what I did to Terrence, Michelle's ex."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Why?" "He was abusing her and I snapped. He threw me across the table. When he snatched me I flung him into the wall. I magicked in front of him and took out his heart. I made him confess everything."

"Now he's itching for payback," Mark said with anger in his eyes. "I never wanted you to be involved. I tried so hard to keep you out of it. I understand if you want to leave. This doesn't have to be your problem."

His heart tightened in his chest. She was cutting all ties with him. She poured her heart out and was giving him a way out. The smart thing would be to run and never look back. He couldn't do that to her.

"No. I'm not going anywhere," he said. He saw the confusion written all over her face. "Why not? I'm giving you-

"A way out that I don't want. I can decide if you're worth the risk. You are...I may not have magic but I can still protect you. I'm not going to cut and run." She shook her head and stood up.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I will only end up getting you hurt," she said. "Do you really want a girl who can do this?"

She magicked away in a puff of purple smoke to the kitchen. She waved her hands in front of her to make her point. "I'm not who you want." He stood there in awe at what she had just done.

"Mark," she called out. He broke out of his trance. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek. He looked her in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere. You can try and push me away but I'm not budging. The woman who helped in that cafe is the woman I see now. Yes, your family history is unconventional but I'm not scared of your past. What frightens me more is this person who is gunning for you."

Words failed her as she heard his words. He actually wanted to stay. "Are you sure you want us?" she asked.

He nodded yes and then leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled back. "I'm here for the long haul."

She hugged him tight thankful for him not bailing on her. "Erica, we need to call the police."

"Ok," she said. She let go of him and called Rachel. "Hello," she answered. "Rach, it's me."

Rachel sat up in bed. "What's going on?" "Um, I got something in the mail that I need to tell you and Henry about."

"He's just got home. Come in an hour," she said. Erica hung up the phone. "Rachel works for the FBI."

"One question...can Henry do magic?" "Just me, mom and my two younger siblings." He stayed silent for a minute. "Detective Winters asked if I ever seen you do magic. Why would she be interested?"

"Those two mentioned that we used magic against them. She's the detective who investigated my rape case. Because Terrence mentioned it, she's trying to dig up the past. We can't have her knowing."

"What can I do?"

"You can just be supportive for now," she answered. An hour later, they arrived at Henry's house. "Hey sis," he greeted. He noticed Mark. "Who's this?"

"Mark Chambers," he answered. Henry eyed him up and down. "You're the doctor my wife and mother can't stop talking about. I should thank you for taking care of Erica when she was in the hospital."

"It was my pleasure," Mark said. "Come in," he said. "Rachel said you wanted to talk to us."

"Before you do, don't freak out," Erica said. Henry groaned. This wasn't good. Mark handed him the large envelope. He took out the contents and he froze.

"Who sent this to you? Who is this?" Henry asked. Rachel looked at the photo and gasped. "Erica-

"That's an old client. Remember when I told you that the guy I fought said I used magic...I believe he sent that to me."

Rachel said, "I'm putting an agent on your tail." She pulled out her cell. "Wait. I just came to tell you."

Henry spoke, "He knows where you live. You need protection. Do mom and Daniel know about this?"

"Only Mark," Erica answered. "How much does Mark know?" Henry asked. "Everything," Mark answered.

"How do I know you won't hurt her?" Henry asked. "I won't. I want to protect Erica."

He looked at Erica. "We're telling them." "Henry," she protested. "No. We kept the last situation from them and look what happened. We're telling them."

Henry called home. Erica grabbed Mark's hand. This meeting was going to be interesting.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Daniel grabbed the phone as it rang. "Hello," he said sleepily."Daniel, it's Henry." He sat up. "Is everything okay? What about the baby and Rachel?"

"They're fine. It's your other baby you have to worry about," he said. Daniel was now alert. "It's Erica, isn't it?" "Yes, we need you and mom to come to my apartment right now," Henry said.

"We'll be there," he said and hung up the phone. Regina had been listening in. "Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Henry's," he answered getting out of bed and turning on the lights. Regina got up and they got dressed. "What's this about?" Regina asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Daniel said. "I think Henry wants us to magic there," he continued. Regina nodded. "What else could be going on?" she thought.

Regina grabbed Daniel's hand and they magicked into Henry's apartment. Henry stood up first. "Thanks for coming so quickly," he said.

"Apparently, it's important," Daniel said. His eyes fell to Mark. "Who are you?"

Mark stood up. "I'm Mark Chambers," he said putting out his hand. Daniel shook his hand. "You're the doctor who helped my daughter. Why are you here with my children and daughter-in-law?"

"I'm here to help Erica sir," Mark replied. "With what?" he inquired. "This," Rachel said handing him the envelope.

Daniel opened up the envelope and he felt ill looking at the picture. "Daniel," Regina said cautiously. She looked at the photos and gasped. "That's Michelle," she said. She looked at Erica.

"When did you get this?" Regina asked. "It came in the mail," Erica replied. "This person knows where you live. Do you know who would do this?" Regina asked.

"We believe it was Michelle's ex," Rachel said. "I don't understand. Why would he come after Erica?"

"I made him confess. I used magic," Erica said. "I know-wait, how much do you know of us?" he asked Mark.

"Daddy, I told him everything. I pulled out his heart and made him confess," Erica replied. Daniel groaned. "I didn't know you went that far. You're coming home with us."

"Dad, I can't. I have to face this," Erica said. "I'm not interested in losing my only daughter. This girl is dead. You could be next. We won't let that happen," he said sternly. He wanted to keep his anger down but he could feel himself about to explode.

"Sir, if I may, perhaps Erica could stay with me or in a hotel," Mark suggested. "No offense but I don't know you well enough. You seem like a nice man who cares about my daughter but so did the last guy. So, she's coming home."

"Dad-

"Erica, your mother and I are trying to protect you. I understand your an adult but I am still your father the last time I checked. You are safer in Storybrooke."

"Sweetheart, did you call the police?" Regina asked. "I called Rachel."

"I offered to have an agent watch her," Rachel said sensing the tension rising. "Thank you Rachel," Regina said.

Regina looked at her husband. He was tired and scared. "I need to have a word with your father. May we use the guest room for a moment?"

"Sure," Henry said. They walked off and Erica took a deep breath. "He's pissed at me." Henry shook his head. "He's just scared."

Regina closed the door behind her. "We're not doing this. We're not having our baby girl stay here while some lunatic is looking to kill her," Daniel said.

"She wants to stay. We should let her," Regina said. "No. I can't protect her. Why aren't you more pissed off?"

"I am dear but me blowing a fuse isn't going to help. I know you're scared. We can't protect them forever," Regina said.

"Who are you and where is my wife?" She chuckled. "She's calm and trying to get you to be calm. Believe me, I want to drag Erica back home but she's stubborn like me. She won't run from this. My bet is that she's spent all this time trying to keep us out of it."

"I don't want to bury her," he admitted softly. "That is definitely not happening. How about Erica stays here?"

"Fine but if anything happens, all bets are off. I mean it. There are more people involved this time."

"Mark," Regina stated. "What do you know about him?" Daniel asked. "Only he and Erica have been dating for a while."

"Can he be trusted?" Daniel asked. "He's here and he didn't freak out when we magicked here. I think we're good with him." He nodded. They walked out of the room.

"Erica, since you don't want to come home, you're staying with Henry and Rachel," Regina said. All three just looked at them.

"Or you come home. Make the smart choice," Regina said. "I'll stay with them." Regina magicked a suitcase of Erica's belongings into the living room.

"Call us," Daniel said. "No matter what." They all nodded. "Mark, this girl is important. Don't break her heart," Daniel said. "Understood sir."

Regina and Daniel magicked out. "That went well," Henry stated.

"I'm sorry guys," Erica said. "Don't be. We will get through this as a family," Henry said.

Their family bond was going to be tested in the upcoming weeks.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Three weeks later...

Mark made sure to be with Erica at every affordable opportunity. He was sure he was getting on her nerves but he didn't care at the moment. He'd promised Daniel and Regina to look after her. Even though there was an agent protecting her, he needed to do something.

He had gotten to know Henry better and they were becoming friends. He found out about the family he was getting involved in. It was hard to believe this stuff was real. It defied his logic but he would accept it. Erica was his priority.

He also got to know John and Jacob. They came up after hearing about the threats on Erica's life. Just one look at them, he knew they were just as powerful as Regina and Erica.

He looked at his watch and it was nearing lunchtime. He headed over to Erica's office. When he got there, she wasn't in her office and he felt his heart take off.

"Mark," a voice called out. He turned around to see Andrea. "Hi Andrea. I'm here to see Erica."

She smirked. Erica said he'd show up. "She's meeting with a client. She'll be up in a minute," Andrea said. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"Hanging in there," Andrea replied. "She has a strong support system." He nodded in agreement. "Drea, what are you doing? Mark is off limits," Erica joked.

"Please. Mark has his eyes for one woman," she shot back. He smirked wrapping his arm around her waist. Andrea laughed. "So how was the meeting?"

"It went well," she said. She walked into her office and stood behind her desk. "I assume all three of us are going to lunch."

"I was just stopping by," Andrea said. "Hey, you can come," Mark said. "Alright, I'd love to come."

They went to lunch and talked about anything but Erica's situation. Erica was grateful for the distraction. She didn't want them to know that her client was actually Tamara. She thought about their meeting.

She saw Tamara sitting with a cup of coffee in front of her. Erica sat across from her. "Tamara," she said.

"Erica. How are you?" "I've been better. Why did you want to see me?" She pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. Erica hesitantly reached for the envelope. Inside were pictures of her and her family.

Erica's eyes flickered to Tamara. "Who took these?" "That cop had you followed apparently."

Erica dropped the pictures. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "Still don't trust me," she replied. "After what you've done, no."

"Well, you need to be careful. Winters isn't going to let up. Do you want to keep them?"

"No. How did you get your hands on these?" Erica asked. "I saw him following you one day. I cornered him and he copped to it." Erica blinked. "You're just bringing this to my attention," she sneered.

"You know and I've done my duty. I'll take these and burn them," she said. Erica shrugged her shoulders. "Do what you want," she said. Tamara nodded. "See you around."

Erica watched her go and sighed. She needed to get back to the office.

"Erica," Mark called. She blinked and looked at him. "Hey, you zoned out." She gave him a weak smile. "Sorry. Just thinking about what's in store for the rest of the day." They seemed to buy her lie.

After lunch, they paid and walked out of the restaurant. Erica felt a tingling on the back of her neck. She looked behind her and then across the street. Her heart stopped.

He was there. His piercing gaze bearing deep into her soul. She saw him smirk and walked off. He was letting her know he could find her. Mark noticed Erica just staring and he touched her back trying to get her attention.

She looked up at him and he knew something was off. However, when they heard Andrea, she seemed to snap out of her trance. "Ready?" Andrea asked. She brushed past Mark and walked with Andrea. He glanced back but didn't see anything.

They got to the office and Mark tried to broach the subject but she refused to budge. She didn't want to talk about with him. "Thanks for lunch. I'll call you later," she said.

She kissed him goodbye and pulled her cell phone out. She called Rachel but it went to voicemail. She hung up in frustration. She spent the rest of the day trying to block out recent events.

Meanwhile, Terrence walked into his apartment. A guy was waiting for him. "Did you understand your instructions?" Terrence asked. The man nodded. "No problem. I can handle it." "Bring them to me tonight."

That night, Erica got off the phone with John and Jacob. Of course they asked questions and she couldn't lie to them. They had a bond that couldn't be broken.

She walked to her car and a eerie feeling came over her. She walked a little faster. As soon as she reached her car, she felt a pair of arms around her. Her screams were muffled as she struggled. She tried to use her magic and went to hit him but he blocked her attack. He knocked her backwards and she fell unconscious.

A figure sneaked into their apartment. He crept quietly until he reached the master bedroom. He smirked as he saw the figure lying peacefully. He muffled her mouth and her eyes flew open.

She reached for her gun but realized it was in the living room. The man leaned down. "Don't struggle," he whispered. He let go of her. "Please. Whatever you want, take it. I'm pregnant."

"I have orders," the man replied. He jerked Rachel out of bed and she tried to knock him out careful not to hurt the baby. However, the man anticipated this and knocked her unconscious. He gathered Rachel in his arms and snuck back out.

Henry arrived an hour later. He turned on the light and put his suitcase down. He checked on Erica but her room was empty. "She's probably with Mark," he thought. He went in his room expecting to find Rachel sleeping. He turned on the lamp and was surprised to see her not there.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Rachel, baby, are you alright?" No answer. He opened the door and there was no sign of her.

"Calm down," he said. He called her cell and he heard it ring in the kitchen. He called Erica's phone and it just rang. He called Mark.

"Hello," he said. "It's Henry. Are the girls with you?"

Mark said no. "What's wrong?" "I'm sure it's nothing," Henry said. "I'm sure they're out running to the store. Rachel gets those weird cravings." Mark let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, then I trust your word." They said goodbye and hung up.

Henry waited for another hour before calling Erica again. Panic was setting in. He called his brothers and told them to get to his apartment. They were there ten minutes later.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. "Yeah, I had to find a safe place to magic out." Henry said, "They're gone and I have no clue where they could be."

John and Jacob looked at each other. "Maybe they're with Mark." "No, I've checked. Something is wrong."

Storybrooke...

Regina turned on her side. She was dreaming of Erica and suddenly she saw her daughter distressed. Soon Erica was shrouded in darkness screaming, "Mama, help me!"

Regina shot up alerting Daniel immediately. "Gina?" She looked at him with fearful eyes. "We need to get to Henry's."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Henry, John and Jacob were trying to figure where the girls could have gone when Regina and Daniel appeared in the living room.

"Boys," was all Regina said before Henry started talking. "They're gone," Henry said. Daniel narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?" "They're missing dad," John said.

Regina sighed. "I knew something was wrong." "When's the last time you've spoken to either of them?" Daniel asked Henry. "This afternoon."

"John, Jacob, go to Erica's workplace and see if her car is still there," Daniel said. "And be careful," he added. They magicked out.

Henry looked at his parents. "What if something happens? I mean Rachel is pregnant. I can't lose them," he said nearly distraught. Regina took his face in her hands. "You need to listen to me. We are going to find them and bring them home. We did it once and we'll do it again. You need to have faith and trust us. Rachel and Erica are strong women and I'm sure they are protecting each other. I need you to stay calm for me."

"Ok. I need to tell mom too," he said softly. "I'll call her," Daniel offered. He went to the kitchen to make the phone call while Regina sat with Henry holding his hand.

John and Jacob were in the parking garage when they spotted Erica's car. Jacob went first and inspected it. He noticed a small drop of blood next to it. "John, there's a drop of blood here," he said. John squatted down. "This wasn't random. I don't get it. Why is this happening again?"

"I don't know but I suggest we find out," he said as they magicked out. They appeared in the living room. "Her car is still there and we also found some blood by the vehicle," Jacob said. The other three just looked at them shocked. "We need to find them. Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?" Henry voiced frustrated.

"What's going on? We knew she was having some trouble with that guy. Does he have something to do with this?" asked John.

"We believe so," Daniel said. "Erica received a photograph of her client. She was murdered and there was a note that said it was all her fault."

"Why didn't any of you tell us? We could have helped," Jacob said. "She didn't want to run," Regina said softly.

"We have to call the police on this one," Jacob said. "Who are we going to call Jacob? Our family situation is not exactly ideal," Henry said harshly. "We can't deal with this like last time Henry," he said gently.

"Again who are we going to call?" he repeated. "Winters," Regina said. "She's our only option unfortunately. I don't like it but she's been snooping around so at this point, we might as well bring her in but on our terms."

"Did anybody call Emma?" John asked. "I did. We'll get after we're done," Daniel said.

Regina stood up. "All three of you stay here until we get back. Someone needs to call Mark," she said. "I'll do it," John offered. She kissed each of her sons and magicked to Emma's apartment.

Mark grabbed the phone when it started ringing. "Erica," he said eagerly. "No Mark, it's John. Um, can you come over to Henry's?"

Panic set in and he asked, "Is Erica okay?" He heard John say, "I'll see you when you get here." John turned to his brothers. "Mark is on his way. So how are we going to handle this? We can't exactly send him to the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm going to kill him," Henry said dangerously. "Henry, you can't," Jacob said. "Why not? My grandfather is the Dark One. My mother is the Evil Queen. Why shouldn't I take a page from their book?"

John and Jacob looked at each other. Jacob spoke, "You are a husband and a father. What good is it going to do them if you go to jail?"

"I don't care what happens to me," he replied. "We do and we're brothers. We're not letting you go down this path. Right now, you are angry and every right to be. We can't you flying off the handle."

"My wife and child are in danger because of my sister. How am I supposed to react?" he yelled. "This isn't Erica's fault," John said. Henry clenched his fists. "She ripped out someone's heart and this is the result of her impulsiveness."

"Henry, no one could have predicted this," Jacob said firmly. "No matter what, we'll save all three of them."

Mark knocked on the door and Jacob answered. He rushed in. "Where's Erica?" He looked at Henry's distraught appearance and his panic set in again. "Where's Erica, Henry?" Henry looked up. "Missing along with Rachel."

Minutes later, Regina and Daniel magicked into the apartment with Emma. Emma hugged Henry tight and tried to reassure him that things are going to be fine. He cracked a smile to appease her.

"I called Winters. She should be on her way any minute," Regina said. "Remember, this is done on our terms."

Rachel woke up to someone kicking her leg. "It's time to wake up Mrs. Mills," the voice said gently. She slowly opened her eyes realizing she wasn't at home. She became more alert and registered the man in front of her.

"Why have you done this?" she asked angrily. "Thank her," he said turning her attention to Erica who was sitting against the wall.

"Erica, can you hear me?" Rachel cried out. Erica woke up at the sound of her voice. "Rachel," she said. "Erica, thank God you're alright."


End file.
